


【授权翻译】三个字 by Heart of PureSilver（雌雄同体/生子/欢脱/雷）

by kafeidouai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Translation of Three Words originally by Heart of PureSilver
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeidouai/pseuds/kafeidouai
Summary: 三个字。一句简单的话永远地改变了整个忍者世界的命运。在柱间给他留下一份意想不到的礼物时，斑就知道了这是一段艰辛的旅程，他虽然不愿收下，却无法归还。生子。扉泉向。





	1. 怀孕

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343740) by Heart of PureSilver. 



Chapter 1：怀孕  
　　刀剑碰撞的声音回荡在战场上。千手跟宇智波族人的尸体随处可见，那些人已经被囚禁在永无止境的苦痛之中。残存的族人在战斗声中守卫着亲人与同伴的尸首。千手与宇智波的族长仍然全力以赴，互不相让。千手柱间与宇智波斑战斗的同时，他们的弟弟也同样在他们自己的战斗中针锋相对。  
　　当斑在听到扉间喊出一个术名而泉奈发出了咳血声时，他停下了动作。他扭头看向了自己的弟弟。他的左半边身子大出血，鲜血从他嘴里汩汩冒出。斑扔下了剑，他立即停下了与柱间的战斗，赶到了弟弟的身边。  
　　“泉奈！”他嘶吼着勉勉强强将泉奈抱在怀里，“坚持住！我一定会救你！”  
　　斑把泉奈的胳膊环在自己的脖子上，支撑着他的弟弟起身。似乎所有的生气都开始从泉奈身上流失，这个事实令斑非常地担心。他发过誓无论如何，他都会保护泉奈。他得带着弟弟离开此地。当听到有人来到他身前，他抬起了头。当他发现是柱间的时候，他眯了眯眼睛。千手拿着剑指着他跟泉奈。  
　　“斑，”千手族长开口，“你是赢不了我的。”  
　　斑咆哮：“柱间……”  
　　然而下一幕让斑目瞪口呆。柱间把剑扔到了地上。他向斑走去，带着安抚的微笑，友好地伸出了手。  
　　“斑，为什么我们不让这一切结束呢？”柱间问，“如果千手跟宇智波结盟，那么其余的忍者氏族将再也不是我们的对手。战争也会渐渐消失。忍者氏族之间的争斗最终也会结束。”  
　　“别听他的，哥哥！”泉奈抗议。斑回过头看向了自己的弟弟。“别被他们的花言巧语骗了……那群混蛋杀了那么多宇智波！你想……跟那些杀害了我们的家人……还有朋友的人结盟？”  
　　斑看向了倒在现场的数不胜数的宇智波。他知道泉奈说得有道理。他怎么能跟那些杀害他其余兄弟的人合作？他怎么能跟那个卑劣的一族的族长协商？但他们的族长是柱间……他的老朋友。柱间不会在如此重要的事上说谎。泉奈的血浸湿了他，他需要尽快找个医生；他能感受到他的身侧因他弟弟的鲜血而变成潮湿。他可以作出一个选择，他需要当机立断。  
　　在某一个时空，斑在那时决定拒绝休战，选择带着弟弟逃走。最终导致了忍者世界走上了毁灭的道路。然而，在这个时空不会发生那样的事。  
　　“你永远是个天真的笨蛋……”斑最终说，“很好。治好我弟弟，还有其余受伤的宇智波。如果你能做到，我会考虑接受你的提议。”  
　　泉奈在震惊中开口：“但是……哥哥！你不能……”  
　　“泉奈，我想要保护我们一族的意志跟你一样强烈。这是我的决定。我不希望大家再继续受苦了。”  
　　千手咧着嘴冲他笑起来，跟年幼时，他曾经看到过的柱间的笑容如出一辙。他把手放到斑的肩上，坚定地攥紧，以显示他的支持。  
　　“那好，”柱间说，“我会让所有可用的医生尽快赶到这里。”  
　　“兄长，你觉得这个主意没问题吗？”扉间厉声说，走上前站到他兄长的旁边，“你知道宇智波具有多么不可预知的危险性。”

　　“胡闹，”年长的千手生气地说，完全不在意他弟弟的担忧，“如果无法相互信任，任何同盟都无法长存。你需要改变你对宇智波的印象了。他们不是你稍有动静就会爆炸的纸炸弹。”  
　　“恕我不能赞同，”扉间小声嘟哝，饱含憎恶地瞪了斑和泉奈一眼。随即被泉奈十倍奉还。  
　　“扉间。”柱间警告道。  
　　当他的弟弟抱起手臂，从宇智波兄弟身上别开目光时，他松了松肩膀。跟他不同，扉间并没有机会跟宇智波称兄道弟。他们父亲的教导深深扎根在他弟弟的脑海中，而在瓦间、板间还有他们的母亲走后，这种想法就更加强烈了。所以扉间在很长一段时间都耿耿于怀。  
　　柱间叹了口气。似乎长路漫漫啊。他示意斑让泉奈躺在地上。年轻的宇智波强烈抗议，大吼大叫着要让一个千手来给自己疗伤没门。斑让他安静了下来，并保证会一直在他身边以防柱间意图不轨；但这也并不意味着他打算辜负挚友的信任。斑和泉奈小心翼翼地看着柱间的双手放出绿色的光。他将双手放在血流不止的伤口上，随即皱起了眉头。比起表面看到的，扉间给他造成了相当严重的内伤。泉奈的一些内脏都被切断了。如果斑带着泉奈离开，那么泉奈绝对没有机会活下去。  
　　对任何氏族来说，至关重要的一点就是族内必须有大量医疗忍者。对自己卓越的医疗忍术，柱间深以为傲。他有能力一次次地从死亡的边缘拯救他的族人，一次次地为那些以为自己所爱之人必死无疑的人们重塑希望。他会像对待自己的族人那样挽回泉奈的性命。他一边默默地立下誓言，一边全神贯注于受伤器官的修复。他甚至没有注意到从千手和宇智波双方赶来的医疗忍者已经开始救助躺在战场上的伤患了。  
　　“柱间？”  
　　柱间抬头：“什么事？”  
　　“啊……”斑迟疑地说，“谢谢……”  
　　他笑着说：“完全不用在意哦。”  
　　“不。我是说……谢谢你没有放弃我……没有放弃宇智波。”  
　　柱间本想再说点什么，但来自泉奈的强烈视线阻止了他。年轻的宇智波的表情清楚明白地透露着：离我哥哥远点，否则让你死无葬身之地，你个杀千刀的千手。柱间冷静下来重新把注意力放回到泉奈的伤势上。很显然，假如他胆敢在斑身边意图做点什么的话，这个年轻的宇智波肯定会将他大卸八块，无论他的本意有多么真挚。  
　　据他所知，泉奈并没有真正了解他的其他几位哥哥。斑是他仅剩的唯一亲人。因此，泉奈对他的哥哥有着强烈的保护欲；就如同斑不仅与泉奈极度的亲密还将他保护得滴水不漏一样。他们之间的羁绊不同于柱间所见过的其他兄弟之情。同柱间与扉间的相处相比，他们更加亲密无间，斑对自己仅剩的弟弟尤其亲近。  
　　他难以想象如果斑失去了他的弟弟，他会承受怎样深重的折磨。  
　　柱间的眉头皱得更深了。他不会让那发生的。即使现在，他依旧认为斑是上天赐给他的礼物。他是那个不认同当前忍者世界规律的人。他是另一个愚蠢的小鬼，愿意坚定信念相信他们能改变他们的世界，并开辟一个不用小孩子相互厮杀的时代。即使这么多年过去了，柱间仍然视斑为挚友，他仍然占据着他生命里的一个特殊的位置。  
　　对于自己的所思所想，他扬了扬眉。这听起来非常地让人浮想联翩。他对斑的喜爱并不是那种意义上的……是吗？那不可能。他们是朋友。也只能是朋友。  
　　在柱间治愈了泉奈内脏的大部分致命伤后，他修补好了他的半边身子。他告诉宇智波兄弟在接下来的几周之内，泉奈应当禁止进行高强度的体力劳动，直到他完全康复。泉奈冷笑着说自己不可能听从千手的命令。斑轻轻弹了一下弟弟的额头，谴责了他的顽固。泉奈冲着他的哥哥撅嘴，无可奈何地在地上抱起手臂。在柱间看来，这一幕相当诙谐。  
　　这仅仅只是开始而已。他迈出了实现孩提时代的梦想的第一步。千手一族和宇智波一族结盟了，并同心协力熄灭了困扰火之国已久的战火。在他们的力量之下，其他的忍者氏族溃不成军。冲突逐渐平息，柱间和斑也开始着手讨论建村的相关事宜。柱间说他希望能将村子建在他们曾经许下建村约定的山顶的脚下。斑对此毫无异议，却仍然谴责了千手对幼稚观念的执着。于是柱间陷入了消沉，惹得斑怒骂他的老毛病还没治好，而他也紧接着道了歉。  
　　选址决定好之后，柱间立即开始东奔西走召集可以派得上用场的木匠开始建村。与此同时，斑与泉奈则全权负责房屋的安置工作。泉奈仍然保持着自己对千手的不信任感，但他哥哥的决定动摇着他的疑心，促使了他与千手之间的合作。但这并不意味着当他与扉间见面时不会对彼此冷嘲热讽。对于弟弟们见面时不成熟的表现，柱间摇了摇头。对此，斑完全没有感到丝毫良心不安。他跟泉奈一样讨厌扉间，甚至比泉奈更甚。他们之间紧张的气场令人恐惧，但却并没有妨碍村子的建设。  
　　柱间还是第一次看到斑发号施令时威风凛凛的模样。基于他卓越的战斗天赋，他成为一族之长毫无悬念，但柱间从未意识到在斑高超的组织管理能力之下，所有的一切似乎都被安排得井井有条。这令他无比佩服自己的朋友。  
　　不知不觉，他们村子已经建设完毕。柱间与斑站在山顶上俯瞰整个村子。太阳开始缓缓落向村子的彼端，橘黄色的柔光洒落在茂密的树梢上。他能看到普通人与忍者在下方互相交流。在这个世界，他看到小孩子无忧无虑地玩闹。为那些斗志昂扬的忍者开办的学校也即将竣工。目之所及的一切都能令他真心实意地微笑。  
　　“难以置信……我们终于实现了我们的白日梦。”斑抓住一片叶子，如此评价。  
　　“大成功！”柱间欢呼，“没做完的事就剩下一点点啦。”  
　　“比如？”  
　　“好吧，我们需要给村子起个名字。我们还需要选拔一个村长，不过在那之前，我需要先获得火之国大名的批准。在为这两件事烦心之前，我们还有大把时间，不过先思考下也没什么坏处。有没有什么好名字？”  
　　斑的视线越过树叶中心的空洞，落到了村子上：“木叶隐村……如何？隐藏在树叶后的村子？”  
　　惨淡的愁云飘到柱间的头顶上：“简单过头了吧。就是字面的意思，一点隐喻都没有。”  
　　“好吧，那你想到什么更好的了吗，笨蛋千手？”斑哼哼。  
　　柱间的头上垂下一滴汗，他的消沉没了：“没有。”  
　　“那就别说我想的名字太简单。”斑回道，一边松开手，让树叶随风飘落。  
　　“那好吧。就叫木叶。”千手宣布，“我们应该为它的盛大开幕而感觉欣慰！”  
　　斑眨眨眼：“盛大开幕？又不是新店开张，柱间。”  
　　“你懂我的意思。我们的梦想终于变成了现实。难道这不是应该大肆庆祝的事吗？”  
　　“我恐怕……”  
　　“我已经好久没有跟你对等地说话了，我的朋友。”柱间说着，把手放在斑的肩上，“我们不能回到过去一起打水漂的日子了吗？”  
　　斑叹了口气，随即向着他的朋友微笑：“那好吧；如果你坚持的话。”  
　　柱间的心脏跳到了嗓子眼。他的朋友的笑容永远那么暖人心房。而且，这次还是直勾勾地对着他笑的。这个事实让他有些脸热。他摇摇头，清了清脑袋。最近，只要是跟斑在一起，他总是注意力涣散。他也还没弄明白为什么当他围着斑团团转的时候，他总是会那样。只要跟他在一起，他总是兴高采烈。或许是因为他们原本是好朋友，而在过去的那么多年里，他们不得不一直被逼着刀剑相向？他毫无头绪。  
　　他带着斑回到了他新建成的家里，决定开几坛他专门为了特殊事件珍藏的好酒。他给斑倒了些，但宇智波婉拒了。柱间并没有在意。斑或许不胜酒力。柱间开始滔滔不绝地讲述自河边宿命之日过后发生的事。他想这是了解在那一日的突发事件之后彼此近况的大好时机，还同时泄露了一些他曾经跟他的家人一起分享的难忘时光。他希望向斑展示他对朋友全身心的信任，他根本不介意暴露他的私人信息。他侃侃而谈他的训练还有在医疗忍术方面的学习。甚至连他跟他弟弟一起做恶作剧结果却搬起石头砸了自己的脚的事都滔滔不绝地往外说。  
　　他根本没有注意过自己已经喝了多少酒下肚了。  
　　“然后砰的一下！他的脸上就溅满了饭粒！”柱间哈哈大笑，“哦，是我教唆他们那么做的，结果被大发雷霆的父亲教训了一顿。虽然我确实该被打。”  
　　“我很惊讶你父亲居然没削了你。”斑评价，“你比你表现出来的还要有勇气呢。”  
　　“不过嘛……也不是那种勇气。”柱间放下了他的酒杯，含糊不清地说，“如果我真的有勇气，我会告诉你一件很重要的事。”  
　　斑困惑地眨眨眼：“额？你什么意思？”  
　　柱间移到宇智波的身边：“你真想知道？”  
　　“柱间……太近了。”  
　　在他醉醺醺的眼中，坐在他对面的男人呈现出了与平日截然不同的风情。斑整个人都光彩夺目……对男人来说。午夜一般乌黑的长发沿着他的脊背散落，完美地勾画出他杏仁一般的脸庞。他的皮肤稍呈暗色，与他漆黑的长发与眼眸相辅相成。在外人眼中，他总是凶巴巴的，然而柱间知道他真实的模样。虽然他的情绪容易波动，但斑仍然是个善良而温和的人。根本不会有人讨厌看到他的那一面。然而那些人只看到了他粗糙的表面，却忽视他钻石般闪耀的内在。这也是为什么村里的人总是回避他，轻视他。  
　　“你很漂亮……”他不假思索地说。  
　　斑目瞪口呆：“额！？柱间，你究竟喝了多少啊！？”  
　　“刚刚够。”他一边说，一边靠近斑的脸，“够到我能告诉你，你对我来说有多么特别，斑。”  
　　宇智波一脸懵逼地回视柱间。他不知所措；他不确定该怎么回应这个大胆的宣称。当柱间以一种近乎是爱抚的手法抚摸他的脸颊时，他整个人都冻住了。千手拉着斑的脸靠近自己的脸，他们的嘴唇离彼此只有短短的几厘米。斑脑中的警报器立即喧闹了起来。他推开烂醉如泥的千手，脸颊染上凶狠的红晕。  
　　“你要做什么，你个性变态的蠢货！？”他尴尬地呵斥，“你发什么神经！？”  
　　“绝对不是发神经。”柱间回答，温柔地抓着那双推开他的手。然后他把斑推倒在地上，“为什么你总是那么严肃呢？”  
　　“给我滚开，柱间。”斑留意到这个充满暗示的体位，他发号施令。他眼睁睁看着千手叉开双腿跪坐在他的腰上，“太不体面了！”  
　　“放轻松，斑。”柱间冲他嘘了一声。斑紧张兮兮地看着千手躬下身靠近他，他灼热的鼻息拂过他的脸颊。  
　　“停。我不……想这样。”  
　　柱间讨人厌地哈哈大笑，“那你怎么不继续反抗了？”  
　　“闭嘴！”斑愤怒地呵斥，“我可不想操你操到下个星期来让你好好醒醒酒。”  
　　“斑，我之前告诉过你了，你是赢不了我的。”  
　　“你觉得你都喝得昏天黑地了，我还是赢不了你？你小瞧我了，你个天真的千手。”  
　　柱间把他的手臂按在他头的两侧：“那我接受你的挑战。”  
　　“你在……”  
　　嘴唇撞到了一起，他的话戛然而止。他瞪圆了眼睛，因为柱间在亲吻他。不是别的什么人，是柱间。另一个男人。这是他的初吻自不必说。但这是社会的禁忌。违反自然规律，而且令人厌恶。然而更令他困惑的是他居然没在反应过来的第一时间踹他一脚。为什么他反倒还享受起来了！？为什么他还开始回应起来了！？  
　　千手退开了，拿一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着他，半眯着的眼睛充斥着欲望。看到那双黑色的眼睛中弥漫的感情，他眨了眨眼。  
　　“我想我终于搞清楚我最近是怎么了。”他对他说，“斑，我想要你。”  
　　斑的下巴掉了：“你肯定是在跟我开玩笑，千手。你知道那种事是被禁止的。”  
　　“我不在乎别人怎么想。而且，也没人会知道。”  
　　“但我不喜欢你那样！”  
　　柱间贼笑：“是吗？”  
　　斑咬住了自己的嘴唇。如果他说柱间不在他“重要的人”名单上的话，那他是在撒谎。如果他说他根本不关心这个千手的话，那他还是在撒谎。但他绝对没有喜欢他到愿意跟他搞地下情！  
　　当柱间开始脱他的高领宇智波服时，他发出仿佛窒息一般的声音。这个该死的变态居然还目不转睛地看他衣服的里面。出于本能，他猛地一记头锤撞上千手。两个男人都痛苦地大吼大叫。柱间退到足够远的地方让斑可以坐起身来。他揉着自己额头的红肿。斑也做着同样的事，试图抚慰额头源源不断的疼痛。  
　　“我早就跟你说过了，我不想这样，你个笨蛋！”他咆哮着，在昏暗的房间里写轮眼燃烧着怒火，“把那种想法从你那迟钝的脑子里剔除掉！”  
　　“你确定？”  
　　他把头转到一边。他发现那边也有柱间。他什么时候到他背后去的？千手一手环住了他的腰，把他抱在怀里。另一只手快速地揉着他的头发。  
　　“好柔软。你怎么保养的？”  
　　“别问我那种无聊的问题。”斑咕哝，“为什么你就这么固执呢？”  
　　“你说我觉得你赢不了我。而且如果我神志清醒的话，你甚至不会操我。我们来试试是不是真的吧。”  
　　斑的脸通红一片：“我不是那个意思！”  
　　他又贼笑起来：“不是吗？”  
　　“不准你歪曲我的……”  
　　他的手来到了斑的腰带处：“你从来不会不敢接受挑战的，斑斑。怎么现在开始怕了？”  
　　斑狠狠地瞪着千手：“柱间……再叫我‘斑斑’，小心我把你的丁丁切下来。”  
　　“那么我这么做是不是就没有任何危险了？”  
　　“把你手从我的裤子里拿出来！不……啊！”  
　　那是禁区。除了他自己从不允许任何人碰，但却如此轻易地被柱间大摇大摆地绕过了。这个笨蛋比他看上去要奸诈得多。他开始感觉那股熟悉却不舒服的热量在身体中游走。柱间冲他得意洋洋地笑起来，仿佛他刚刚中了什么大奖。  
　　“找到了。”他说，“你真有天赋，不是吗？”  
　　“我从来不知道你居然是个深柜变态……”斑压低了声音，“不要管它，该死的！”  
　　“我想我是不会愿意的。”  
　　“混蛋。你想从我这里得到什么？”  
　　“……我想你成为我的。”  
　　斑磨着牙齿。他正处于非常危险的状态。他可以试着等柱间昏过去，但要他昏过去起码要好几个小时。千手本来就因为不管在什么事情上都比其他忍者持久而声名狼藉。斑也知道自己绝对没有那个耐心去等。他也知道在他昏过去之前柱间肯定会不停地对他进行性骚扰。如果这次就当他安慰他……那他就可以尽早脱身。  
　　“……如果我跟你做了，你以后不准再跟我提起也不准对别人说。永远不。听明白没有？”  
　　柱间只是又对着他微笑起来，他的脸埋在斑的头发里：“再明白不过了。”


	2. 消息

　　斑弯着腰，扒在水桶上，这玩意成了他新交的好朋友。他能感觉到胆汁再次涌上了喉头。他捂着嘴，踉跄着吐在了小小的水桶里。呕吐物灌满了水桶的底部。在他把昨天的晚饭吐出来的同时，他的额头不断地渗出汗珠。昨天的晚饭明明是他最爱吃的稻荷寿司。  
　　他深呼吸了好几次，用手擦了擦嘴，身体微微地颤抖。过去的几周里，他一直在反胃。现在，呕吐已经成为了他日常生活的一部分。他心不在焉地揉着前胸，那里再次疼痛了起来。他不知道他究竟怎么了。基于此，他怀疑他得了很奇怪的胃炎。  
　　他站起来，理了理衣服，把额头的汗水擦掉。现在他的胃里空空如也，他又饿了。他诅咒着不断折磨着他的天杀的恶心感。他已经进入了吃-吐-吃的恶性循环。值得庆幸的是，好几个小时之后，下一次的呕吐感才会像战场上柱间的木遁一样缠上他。  
　　柱间的那话。  
　　愉悦的刺痛沿着他的皮肤表层窜走，他颤栗起来。多么难以言喻的一夜。柱间说那是他的第一次，他真的很怀疑他有没有说实话。考虑到那时的状况，斑自认为不会觉得享受。但是他错了。很显然他难以忘怀而且他觉得——他能说吗？——非常过瘾。自那以后，他就尽力回避着千手。即使好几周过去了，他的内心深处仍然害怕着柱间会记得那个晚上发生的事。他不想处理因为那个晚上引起的并发症。在柱间对他说了那句话后，他还能说他们是“朋友”吗？  
　　那三个字让他心神不宁……  
　　我爱你。  
　　开门声传来，他扭过头看向房门，泉奈站在门口。他立即停下揉胸口的动作，把手垂到身侧。他的弟弟一脸的担忧。泉奈立刻冲到了斑的身边。  
　　“哥哥，你还好吗？”他把手放到斑的额头上，问，“我听到你又吐了。”  
　　“我跟你说过了，我很好。你不需要担心我，泉奈。”斑回答，“无论如何，我会克服的。”  
　　“哥哥，我怎么能不担心。你从来不生病！要是这是什么慢慢侵蚀你身体的绝症怎么办？”  
　　“弟弟，放轻松。我近期是不会死的。”  
　　年轻的宇智波皱起了眉，他仍然不信。泉奈发现了他最近毫无节制的呕吐，所以他想斑是感染了什么疾病，只是正处于初始阶段而已。斑给了他了一个抚慰的笑容，他揉了揉弟弟的头发，然后越过他走出去开门。他深吸一口气。然后开始沿着宇智波族地的街道行走。柱间邀请他去山顶上商议事情。他真的不想看到那张傻兮兮的脸，但他别无选择。他刚走出族地，便跳到了邻近的房屋上。他在房顶上跳跃，以便更快地越过村子到达山脚。他看到了那身差劲的千手服饰，叹了口气。他跑上山，最终来到山顶上。柱间站在那里，他看他的眼神仿佛他们之间什么都没发生过。他想自己简直浪费表情，很明显他根本不记得。  
　　“斑！”他开心地打招呼，“我好久没看到你了。”  
　　“废话少说，柱间。”斑突然觉得很气愤，“只要告诉我你为什么想见我就好了。”  
　　柱间被他恶狠狠地语气吓了一跳：“额好。你今早是被苦无叫醒的吗？”  
　　“我是被呕吐感叫醒的。简直是最糟糕的一天的开始。”斑面无表情地回答。  
　　“你怎么……”  
　　“我可能是吃了盘坏掉的稻荷寿司。没关系。说正事吧。”  
　　“行。”柱间说，“好吧，我终于跟火之国大名会面了。他们要求选出一个村长。作守护火之国的影之忍者的首领：名为火影。你觉得怎么样？”  
　　斑挑了挑眉：“一点都不性感的名字。”  
　　消沉的云飘到了柱间的头上：“我觉得这个名字经过深思熟虑……”  
　　斑得意地笑：“真是个乐观的笨蛋。”  
　　“嘿，我乐观是有原因的好吧！”他反驳，“再说了，我可是打算让你来做我们的首领的。”  
　　“我……我？”斑震惊地说，用手指指着自己，“我不知道……”  
　　“嘿，现在可没时间让你退缩哦！”柱间兴奋地说，“除了宇智波与千手，猿飞和志村一族都打算加入木叶呢。”  
　　斑睁大了眼睛：“真的假的？”  
　　“而且还不止他们。其他人也想加入进来。这个村子会越来越壮大的哦！”  
　　“真令人……惊讶。老实说，我没想过我们能走到这一步。”  
　　“不过，重要的是我们走到了。”  
　　“话说回来，”斑说，“那个‘火影’需要做些什么呢？”  
　　柱间把手放在下巴上思考着：“嗯，最重要的就是保护村子了吧。但是考虑到村子壮大的速度，火影也会越来越忙吧。所以，我会把你的大脸刻在我们脚下这块岩壁上，作为守护我们村子的象征。”  
　　一滴汗从斑的脸上掉落，滴在了岩石上：“你在开玩笑，对吧？”  
　　“不过我觉得你的脸部特征需要柔化一下。你看着太严厉了。”  
　　“总比每天看你那张丑脸好！”  
　　柱间蹲下：“也不是那么丑吧……对不对？”  
　　“不。还就是那么丑。”斑一边笑一边回答。  
　　“哦，真的？”  
　　斑本打算继续笑，但他转而捂住了嘴。他感到早上的反胃感回来复仇了，他死死地盖住他的嘴。柱间立即注意到他朋友的不舒服。他冲到斑的身边，黑色的眼睛中闪烁着担心。  
　　“斑？你还好吗？”  
　　他挥开柱间的手，跑到了最近的巨石处。他感到胆汁马上就要冲到他的嗓子眼了。他整个人倒在岩石上。一股胃酸从他的嘴里涌了出来。他咳个不停；干呕了好几次，直到胃里再也呕不出东西。他又开始颤抖，他的刘海贴在他的脸上。他跪坐着，抱着肚子缩成一团。难以置信，他仍然想吐，即使他的胃里面已经不存在什么让他想吐的东西了。  
　　他感到一只手扶在他的肩上。他发现是那是柱间，他正担心地看着他。  
　　“我很好。”斑粗声粗气地说，因为先前的干呕，他的喉咙还隐隐作痛。  
　　“你很不好！”柱间怒气冲冲地说，“你为什么就不能老实点告诉我你身体不舒服？”  
　　“只不过是连续呕吐罢了。除此之外，我很好。可能是食物中毒了。”  
　　“食物中毒怎么可能持续好几周。说出来我自己都不信。”宇智波默默想着。  
　　“好吧……如果你坚持的话，”柱间迟疑着说，“如果问题反复出现，我强烈建议你去看医生。”  
　　“我能顾好我自己，柱间！”斑气愤地大喊，“我不是两岁的小屁孩！”  
　　“好好好！别对我那么凶啊。”千手一边回应，一边把手拦在身前做了一个自卫的动作。  
　　斑叹了口气，扒扒头发：“抱歉。我不想吼你的，只是一直吐弄得我很烦。”  
　　“要不喝点茶。对你的胃多少有点好处。”  
　　斑抱着肚子，双腿打颤站起身来：“我会记住的。”  
　　他跳下山坡，随意地落在地上。他需要放松休息一下。他还需要吃点东西。但现在他的胃液被烈日烘烤着，他有一段时间不想吃任何东西了。他开始打着圈揉胸，既恼怒又疲倦。他向着宇智波族地走去，跟他擦身而过的人纷纷向他投来了诡异的目光。他讨厌那些人看他的眼神；仿佛他试图在他们背后搞点不正当的事一样。但就跟所有的宇智波一样，那些眼神对他毫无意义，他脚步不停。跟他相比，他们毫无意义。  
　　他回到了家，很快给自己准备了暖烘烘的热水洗澡。六道仙人知道他有多需要热水澡。他脱掉衣服，他发现他的乳头变成了鲜艳的红色，而不是平时的粉红色。他小心翼翼地碰了碰那个地方，他嘶嘶地倒抽了两口气。他不明白为什么会那么痛。他慢慢地落进温热的水中，水漫过他的皮肤，他满足地叹了口气。他感到自己的肌肉放松了，一整天的疼痛似乎都离他而去了。  
　　他更深地沉入水里，把自己淹没在温暖的怀抱中。他真希望能永远坐在那里……直到他的腹部深处有个什么东西打扰了他。这回不是反胃。而是轻微的疼痛感。就像有人在他的体内拽他一样。他从水里冒出头，微微地蜷起身子，而后把手放在了刚才传来痛感的地方。他开始经常性地抽筋。他就像讨厌反胃一样，他也讨厌偶尔的抽筋。值得庆幸的是，他已经坐在了舒适的地方。他坐在那里，等着刺激过去。  
　　很快，疼痛也消失了。他缓缓地站起来，离开了浴桶，水从他的身体上滴落。他一边拧头发，一边看着地面。这个时候，他方才注意到一件事。他眨眨眼，想着是不是看到了幻觉。他掀开盖着右眼的刘海，把它们别到耳朵后面，又仔细地看起来。  
　　平日里健美强壮的肌肉竟然正在减少消失。他用手指扯了扯肚皮，他的小腹部几乎不可见地鼓起了一点点。他怒视着那个肿块。现在一个再简单不过的事实摆在他的面前，他已经几乎吃不下东西了。因为他会在晚些时候全部吐出来。他还做了大量的身体运动。所以为什么他还会长胖？他披上一件白色的浴衣，有效地挡住了小小的突起。  
　　他把在训练时要做更多的仰卧起坐深深地记在了心里。  
* * *  
　　在生病一开始的时候就等着病自己好简直错得离谱。好几周过去了，恶心与呕吐已经变成了斑习以为常的事，而且还不分日夜地折磨着他。泉奈敲击着桌面，因为斑刚透露出他已经整整煎熬了一个月了。对于自己的状况，他只提到了呕吐这一件事。至于其他的，他实在说不出口。  
　　斑眨了下疲惫的眼睛，抬起头困惑地望着天花板。他一向都是趴着睡的。当碰到手臂时，他迅速回想起了他开始仰睡的原因。他调整了睡姿，因为这样他就可以用手肘撑着自己坐起来。他拉开他穿着的黑色浴衣，低头看着肚子。在他原本平坦的小腹上，现在已经有了显而易见的曲线，这个曲线刚才好好地藏在浴衣下面。他愤怒地看着这个鼓起的高地。这个肿块渐渐从一个顽固的障碍变成了比跟柱间一起共事还要难以对付的难题。不管他想要进行腹部锻炼的意志有多么强烈，他的神经还是不让他克服这巨大的痛苦。他不是个怕痛的人，但现在只要稍微压到他的肚子，他都感觉那是他之前所有的经历不能比拟的的疼痛。痛苦让他想要锻炼肌肉的企图化为了泡影。  
　　增肥令他忧心忡忡，而随着他的肚子逐渐变大，他越来越担心。他第一次注意到的时候，他认为这只不过是一点点脂肪堆积。而现在，每当他低头看自己的时候，都能感受到不断增长的脂肪对自己的无情奚落。他不断地思考着自己的六块腹肌消失到哪里去了为什么消失了。看着那不在平坦的隆起，他陷入了永无止境的厌恶之中。  
　　另一件新增的麻烦事就是频繁地上厕所。感觉就像是他身体的某个器官转移了位置，正好压在了他的膀胱上一样。每天都有许许多多的人排着队等他处理事务，但他却需要花时间处理自己的私人问题。频繁地上厕所让那些等着他的人变得越来越多。  
　　他把手放在肿起来的肚子上。好像它又大了一点。比前一天稍稍大了些。因为烦闷而皱起的眉头点缀了他面部表情，他迅速地又系紧了浴衣。  
　　卧室房门打开的声音把他的注意力引向了他的来客。泉奈和一名女性宇智波站在门口。她提着一个相当大的袋子。黑色的头发挽成了一个丸子，她的表情十分严肃。泉奈的眼神有着罪恶感，皱着眉头，直勾勾地盯着地板好像上面有什么有趣的东西一样。  
　　“弟弟，有什么事？”斑问。  
　　“斑大人。”女人鞠着躬，“泉奈大人找我来是因为担心您的身体健康。我是小百合。如果您同意，我想给您做个检查。”  
　　斑冲着他的弟弟眯起了眼睛：“泉奈……”  
　　“哥哥，理解我的苦心吧。”泉奈恳求，“看着你日渐消瘦，我实在忍不下去了。不管你究竟得了什么疑难杂症，我都希望你能挺过去。如果你有个万一的话……”  
　　“泉奈……”斑轻声说，“……好吧。做你想做的事吧。”  
　　“谢谢您，斑大人。”小百合又鞠了一躬说，“泉奈大人，还请离开一下。我严格地遵守我的职业操守，为病患保密。”  
　　泉奈生起了闷气，还是不甘不愿地离开了。斑听到他弟弟关上门走到其他地方的声音。在他的感知范围内，也已经没有其他人了。小百合掏出了各种各样的小玩意，对于那些东西都是用来做什么的斑一头雾水。她在地上摆了一个垫子，示意他坐过来。他坐到她跟前，怒气冲冲地交叉着手臂。他真的不想接受一个医生的检查。  
　　“泉奈大人告诉我，您最近生病了。”小百合说，“您能具体描述一下吗？不要漏掉任何细节。我希望知道您所有的症状。”  
　　“好吧……”斑开始说，“一直呕吐是从几周前开始的。从那之后，每天我都会吐个几次。我毫无理由地觉得非常疲倦，而且比起往常，一点点小事都可以让我特别烦躁，我的胸很痛，我还长胖了。”  
　　“真有趣。”她沉思着说，“您介意脱掉浴衣，让我看看您的胸吗？”  
　　斑勉勉强强地开始脱衣服。他刚脱掉浴衣的上衣，他看到小百合的眼睛瞪圆了。他低头看着胸口红艳的激凸，看着小百合越靠越近还伸手碰到了那块区域。当她的手指擦过疼痛不已的突起，他畏缩了一下。  
　　“有意思。”她自言自语，“我还从没见过这样的……咦，不对，我见过。”  
　　“解释清楚。”斑面无表情地说。  
　　“斑大人，我还有件事想要确认一下。”小百合说，“请躺下。”  
　　他穿回浴衣，然后静静地照着她的话做，躺到了她拿出来的垫子上。她把手掌放在他的身上。双手发出了绿色的光芒，盘旋在他的胸口上。然后她缓缓地移动双手从胸口去往腹部。她停了一会儿，拧了一下眉毛。她开启了她的写轮眼，眯着眼睛看他的腹部。她的眼睛猛地瞪圆了，眼神中混杂着惊骇、冲击以及难以置信。她下巴掉了，并发出了一声短促的尖叫。这可不是什么好现象。  
　　“怎么了？”他坐起身来问，声音充满担忧。难道她发现她不能移除的类似肿瘤一样的东西？是不是绝症？还是有个寄生虫在他的内脏筑巢了？  
　　“斑大人？您最近几个月有没有过性行为？”小百合默默地问。  
　　斑石化了：“可能有吧。那有什么问题？”  
　　“那……或许可以解释这个是怎么回事。”她尴尬地嘟哝，“但也没法解释它怎么在那儿……这根本不可能！”  
　　“你可以不要再说些让我困惑的话，简单告诉我，我到底出什么事了吗？”  
　　小百合咬住嘴唇：“我检查了一下是不是有什么异物进入了您的身体。我在您的骨盆附近发现了一股小小的查克拉。我最开始以为是个寄生虫，但它的查克拉告诉我并非如此。它很明显与您的查克拉不同，但却很接近您的查卡拉组成。我已经在那些准妈妈身上看到过很多次这样的现象了。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　她深吸一口气：“斑大人……恭喜您？”  
　　他困惑地眨眨眼：“恭喜什么？”  
　　“您……您要做妈妈了，斑大人。您之前的那些症状都是……怀孕初期的表现。”  
　　他冲他怒吼：“我是个男人。如果这是什么玩笑话，我可笑不出来。”  
　　“您觉得我不知道是吗！？”她怒吼一声顶撞起来，“我才不会开这种玩笑！您要是不信，就用您的写轮眼自己好好看看！”  
　　斑嘲弄地一笑，决定要好好笑话她一下。他知道她不可能对。男人怎么会有小孩。那是生为男人的美妙之处。他开启了写轮眼然后低头打量自己。他可以清楚地看到他的查克拉源头好好地呆在他的体内。它看上去还是那么蓝。事实上，所有的一切都跟以往没有任何差别；除了他骨盆上方漂浮着的那一小点查克拉。从他的查克拉源头伸展出了一条细窄的查克拉通道连接着那个小点，将两个部分维系在了一起。那股查克拉不属于他。那是与他的查克拉完全不同的，但是又有一点点相似的查克拉。  
　　当所有的事情都突然明了，他瞪大了双眼。他突然觉得整个人都不好了，他隔着衣服，颤抖着把手放在肿块上。之前的那些症状似乎也说得通了。所有的一切都真相大白了：腹部的高度敏感，呕吐，体重的增加，情绪波动，还有那股扎根在他体内的新生查克拉。但他真的……怀孕了？他是个男人！这怎么可能！？  
　　他以前见过那些怀孕的女人还有她们圆鼓鼓的肚子。他也会变得那么大吗？那个形象让他恶心反胃，但他的胃里空空如也。他在早上的时候就吐干净了。  
　　“好了，什么时候能为您处理呢？”  
　　他眨眨眼，注意力回到了小百合身上；“什么什么时候？”  
　　“把这个孩子打掉。”  
　　他感觉愤怒的火海将他包围：“打掉？”  
　　“斑大人，这是从来没有发生过的事而且事出有因。您的身体构造本来就不能怀小孩。因为您没有子宫，所以胎盘很可能会直接黏到您的某个性命攸关的器官上。如果您让它待到足月，不管对您还是对这个孩子来说，风险都太大了。不但身体会过度劳损，流产的可能性也相当高。您是我们的族长。作为医生，也作为您的族民，我强烈建议您赶紧堕胎。”  
　　“不！”他吼起来，下意识地护住肚子，“我宁愿怀着这个寄生虫承受性命的威胁，也不愿就那样杀掉一个孩子！”  
　　“但是斑大人……”  
　　“不。”他重申了一遍，他的写轮眼倒映在小百合的眼中，“我不在乎它是不是反常。我不在乎它怎么来的也不管它为什么会在那里。我不会杀一个未出生的孩子。”  
　　“这太疯狂了！”她惊恐地继续，“您是不是没听到我说的话，斑大人！？别告诉我您打算怀到足月！？您会死的！如果被别人发现了，他们会怎么说！？”  
　　“他们不会发现的。”斑起身赌咒，“我可以保证。没人会知道。”  
　　“您确定？那……额……孩子的另一个爸爸呢？”  
　　斑眯起了眼睛：“他也不会知道。我希望你可以保密，不要把我们在这里讨论过的事泄露出去。”  
　　“您不需要三番两次告诉我这个。但我还是……如果您决定好要承受，那么您的人生将发生巨变，只是不知道是变好还是变坏。”  
　　“只剩九个月了。还能差到哪里去？”  
　　“您会吓一跳的……”她含糊地说，“如果您成功怀到足月了，您打算怎么处理这个孩子呢？”  
　　“我会找个地方扔掉。”  
　　她张大嘴：“您会对那么对待自己的孩子？”  
　　“等这个寄生虫生出来，我会处理好它的。只要它出生了，那它就不再是我的难题了。”  
　　“这可不是寄生虫，斑大人。它是个孩子。”  
　　“它是不是要靠我才能活下去？”  
　　“是。”  
　　“它是不是从我的身体来汲取营养，却不会给我丝毫回报？”  
　　“是？”  
　　“那么，根据定义，它就是寄生虫。”斑一边隔着衣服抚摸凸起的部分，一边说。他甚至不相信自己竟然会这么说，“……我怀了多久了？”  
　　“根据它的查克拉大小和您的症状来看，我能说您大约已经怀孕2个月了。但是如果不进一步检查的话，我很难确定。”小百合一边回答，一边收拾她的东西，“我会尽快给您列一张清单，详细写明您该吃什么该回避什么。而且，为了监督它的生长状况，我要求每周至少见您两次以上。”  
　　斑什么也没说。  
　　“我也会继续调查一下，怎么男人也可以破天荒地怀小包子了。”  
　　“拜托你了。”  
　　“您也知道……我一直都听女人抱怨男人怎么就体验不了怀孕的‘乐趣’。我只能祝您好运了，斑大人。您会需要祝福的。毕竟……现在只是刚开始而已。”  
　　她一离开他的听力范围，斑立刻发出了痛苦的呻吟。他一只手挠头发，一只手摆在小小的凸起上。他都在想些什么！？他清楚明白地知道这会成为他迄今为止最艰难的战斗，而且他还不得不独自面对。如果他真的怀孕了，他当然没有做好有孩子的准备……尤其怀孩子的那个还是他。他从那些准爸爸和八卦的女人那里听说了很多怀孕的事。他难以想象那些他们描述的症状出现在自己身上：角质，背痛，浮肿的双腿，胡乱的饮食冲动，分娩，等等等等。他从来没想过要为人父母。他知道为了氏族，他最终必须得要有个继承人，但在那之前他本来有着大把的时间！都是该死的管不好下半身的柱间的错！  
　　他的喉咙发肿。柱间是爸爸。他是“妈妈”。这是他跟柱间的孩子。斑越想越气愤，狠狠地盯着鼓起来的肚子。不。不是他的。这个小鬼不是他的，也不是柱间的。它是个怪物；是个企图寄生在他身体里面的讨人厌的寄生虫。他不是“妈妈”，他也永远不会成为“妈妈”。他绝对不会把这个令人作呕的畸形当做他的孩子。他的孩子应该由他爱的女人来生，虽然他还没找到那个女人。  
　　“等我下次见到他，我会把他大卸八块。”斑一边默默地发誓，一边想着那个把这一切搞得一团糟的男人。  
　　“哥哥？”  
　　斑放下了他的手，转过身看着泉奈走进了他的房间。他的弟弟跑到他跟前，眼中闪烁着无可置疑的担忧。  
　　“好了？告诉我小百合都是怎么说的！很危险？性命攸关？还是小问题？告诉我，哥哥！”  
　　他把手放在泉奈的头上：“我没事，弟弟。我近期是不会有什么危险的。”  
　　“近期不会有危险！？看吧，我就知道！你要死了，是不是！？”  
　　斑羞怯地笑起来：“不，我不会死的。我只是……患了严重的腹疾。下个月就不会再吐了。”  
　　泉奈松了一口气：“哦，谢天谢地……总算是个好消息。希望你很快就能好起来。”  
　　“但愿如此……”斑阴沉地想着。


	3. 感情

　　斑松松垮垮地穿着衣服，站在一人高的镜子前面，他看着自己。对女人而言，这一天都会是喜庆的日子。对斑而言，他只能感到真心实意的厌恶。紧致强壮的肌肉令他的手臂和大腿优雅无比。他的五官毫无瑕疵，还有着一头让很多女人羡慕不已的长发。但永远不会有人看到他衣服下面的身体变成了什么鬼样子。  
　　真相大白之后，他的肚子一直在长大。现在突出已经很明显了。谢天谢地，现在衣服还能挡得住。然而，这样的状况持续不了多久了。再过几周，他就不得不一直变身了。他的病被确诊为“怀孕”实在让他烦闷。如果他有得选，他宁愿天天得肠炎也不愿承受这一切。  
　　斑发出一声介于呻吟与啜泣之间的声音。  
　　“哦，别这么失落，斑大人。”小百合一边收拾东西，一边打趣，“您看着还是很棒！”  
　　“我长胖了。”他一边戳着鼓起来的肚子，一边说。  
　　“但是您的头发难以置信地好看。您太幸运了。只用了14周，您就已经因为怀孕而有了容光焕发的征兆。有些女人一辈子都求不来呢。”  
　　“我不想容光焕发！会被人注意到的！”他怒气冲冲地说。  
　　“好吧，所以您才需要变身，不是吗？”她反驳完，离开了房间。  
　　斑更加愤怒了，又再次恶狠狠地盯着自己的肚子。这个小鬼似乎并不会感觉到，但这样做还是能让斑觉得心情稍微好了那么一点。他得要骂骂这个打破了他生活平衡的寄生虫。  
　　“我恨你。”他对着自己的肚子抱怨，然后披上了宇智波式的斗篷。  
　　他一披好，就冲出了房间。因为这个新害虫的缘故，他情绪紊乱，而且开始渐渐失去对身体的控制能力。他已经心不甘情不愿地松开了外套的腰带。他想着为什么他没有在可以选择把这玩意取出去的时候接受那个机会；那他就不用应付这一塌糊涂的事了。道德什么的都去死吧！这个现存的小怪物去死吧！把他推到地狱的柱间去死吧！  
　　他根本没意识他一边散发着恶毒的气场，一边走在木叶的大街上。人们回避着他，有些甚至落荒而逃。他们的行为进一步地激怒了斑。他们就像藏在岩石下的一群害虫，被突然暴露在了阳光下一样。  
　　荷尔蒙过剩并非唯一困扰他的事。最近，在扉间的建议下，进行了民主投票，投票的结果柱间成为了火影。斑对此一无所知，更让他讨厌的是柱间居然没有告诉他。在他的心底深处，这简直就像是柱间背叛了他一样。以前，柱间明明说过他把斑当成是兄弟。那他的意见难道不该跟扉间一样重要吗？很显然，对那个笨蛋千手而言，事实并非如此。他的每一个细胞就在叫嚣着把千手的内脏挖出来，然后用超大型豪火球烤熟。  
　　他还渴望吃点辣的。  
　　他的思想突然就转变了，他为此眨了眨眼。他不是想要火烧笨蛋吗，怎么变成想吃东西了？现在他满脑子都是一碗盖着芥末的照烧素面。他从不喜欢辛辣食品，但是当前对辣的渴望甚至盖过了对柱间的愤怒。他的新任务就是要满足自己的渴望。至于慢慢折磨柱间让他痛苦地死去就先等等吧。  
　　“哥哥！”  
　　他转过头，看到泉奈一脸惊慌地向他冲过来：“泉奈？怎么了？”  
　　“火影混蛋请求你的帮助。”泉奈阴沉地回答，“雨隐村派了一队忍者到木叶来。估计是因为不同意忍村系统。”  
　　“当然了。”斑咆哮一声，显而易见的怒火包围着他，“我刚打算好好饱餐一顿，他居然给我找事做，把一切都毁了……我会在他睡觉的时候砍死他。”  
　　泉奈倒退了几步：“哥哥？”  
　　斑叹了口气：“弟弟，等我回来的时候，你愿意给我做一碗盖着芥末的照烧素面吗？”  
　　“额……当然愿意，我想？”泉奈困惑地回答，“我想你不喜欢芥末的吧？”  
　　“我就是想吃，不行吗！？”斑怒吼：“对此你有异议！？”  
　　“啊……原谅我，斑哥哥……”泉奈默默地道歉。  
　　斑眨眨眼。他并不想吼他的弟弟。他的内心在呻吟。他的荷尔蒙真的把他弄得一团糟。他歉疚地看了泉奈一眼，然后向着火影办公楼走去。这栋建筑最近才刚建成，除了充满有关村子文书的火影办公室外，还有一个特别的区域，养了许多传信用的鸟。当他最终抵达这栋楼，他冲到楼梯上。他的速度似乎比平时慢了一些。他讨厌怀孕的另一个原因就是：他胀起来的腹部让他衰颓。  
　　他走到办公室门前，敲了敲门，听到了柱间叫他进去的声音。他打开门，发现扉间坐在火影的办公桌上。这个白毛千手给了他一个恶意的嘲笑。斑回敬了这个笑容。他没有心情应付这个年轻的千手，尤其是当前他处于荷尔蒙飙升期。  
　　“斑。”柱间的脸上还是那副天性快活的笑容，他开心地冲他打招呼，“你能来我好高兴。”  
　　“是为了雨隐村的忍者吧？”斑立刻问。  
　　“啊，是的。那是……”柱间叹了口气，“好吧……”  
　　“长话短说，他们不想有像木叶这样的大型忍村存在，”扉间替他的哥哥解释，“他们国土小，而且又夹在火、风、土三国中间。就像你知道的那样，岩隐村与沙隐村都是根据木叶的忍村系统建立的。如果这些国家要开始打仗，他们国土必将战火纷飞。”  
　　“说起来也不算我们的问题吧。”斑评价。  
　　“如果我们不能安抚他们的恐惧，那就会是我们的问题了。”扉间怒道，“兄长建议我们先私下见见他们，看能不能解决这件事。”  
　　“我猜……”斑咆哮，“我的任务本该是杵在那里保护‘火影大人’的安全，以防那些人企图做些类似于杀他的蠢事。我有没有说错？”  
　　“别那么说。”柱间说，“事实是因为你是其中一位建村人。你有跟我一样的权利到会。我希望你作为我的伙伴和朋友到场。”  
　　斑皱眉。所以这个笨蛋还是能在听取他弟弟的意见的同时，考虑到他的想法嘛。这多少缓解了他对这个千手的仇视。但这仍然改变不了他肚子里面的这个讨厌的玩意是源于他跟柱间“搭档”的结果。  
　　“你肚子出什么问题了吗？”  
　　当斑意识到自己毫无意识地把手放在了他小小的膨胀上时，他僵了一下。他放下手，内心强烈谴责了随心所欲动起来的叛变的附属物。  
　　“额……只是有点消化不良。”斑立即向着扉间撒谎，“我很好。不管怎样，它不会妨碍我。”  
　　“回去之后找个医生看看，我建议过你的，你看了吗？”柱间好奇地问。  
　　“看了。”斑回答，“只是有点严重的腹疾。我都快好了。”  
　　“那就好。”这个笨蛋开心地说，“你是不是相信我了呢？”  
　　“只不过因为你没有哪天是不被我或者你弟弟追捕的。”斑耸了耸肩说，“而且，别撒谎。你知道那是真的。”  
　　柱间汗：“我想……”  
　　“所以什么时候开会？”  
　　“很快。”  
　　斑拧了拧眉：“有多快？”  
　　“今天。”  
　　“今天！？”斑猛地大叫，“你个愚蠢的千手！为什么要等到最后一分钟才告诉我！？”  
　　“因为局面变成这样也是最后一分钟才发生的，所以没有时间提前告诉你？”柱间羞怯地回答。  
　　“噢……”斑咕哝着，扒扒头发，“如果是那样，我们应该要立刻出发。”  
　　“举双手赞同。”柱间站起来，摘掉了他的火影帽，“在村门口等我一下。我需要把这身可笑的长袍换了。”  
　　“如果不喜欢，你干嘛还要穿？”  
　　柱间冲着他尴尬地笑起来：“额……火之国大名推荐的。不能真的拒绝他们呢。”  
　　“我懂了……”斑喃喃，“真是太好了。”  
　　柱间冲他点点头。斑看着他走出火影办公室，向着其他的房间走去。斑也打算出去，但一只手拦住了他的去路。他扭过头看向年轻的千手，以恶毒的眼神看他。  
　　“你别以为我不知道发生了什么事。”扉间纠缠不清，“你有什么事瞒着我们。如果对兄长或是村子有害，我会毫不犹豫打倒你。”  
　　“滚远点，混蛋！”斑大声吼，挥开扉间抓着他肩膀的手，“我现在可没心情应付你那讨人厌的态度！”  
　　“哦，天啊……我刚才真的声音那么大吗？”当他看到扉间一脸懵逼，他沮丧地想着，“我的尊严已经荡然无存……”  
　　斑以最快的速度冲出了那个房间。他怎么会认为他可以把这个寄生虫保密的，他都几乎控制不了暴躁的脾气了？这样下去，总会有人发现的。他深吸一口气。他需要找一个更好的发泄口。冲着别人大喊大叫对他现在的状况没有一点好处。  
　　他向着大大敞开着的村口走去。粗大的竹枝构成了木叶的保护墙，他一到那里便靠到了墙上，等着柱间。他迅速地环视了一圈，附近都没有人。他的手又放到了他小小的隆起上。他皱起眉头，默默地沉思着在接下来的几周里，它会变得多大。小百合说，在妊娠中期，他的体重可能会迅速增加，以适应胎儿的成长。那意味着他很快就会变成大肚子。他悲叹着自己的不幸。这只是三个月。他还要熬六个月。他短暂地想着那些生很多次小孩的女人都是怎么应付怀孕的。他把手垂到身侧。他最后看了肚子一眼，希望这个小怪物能体会到他对他的憎恶。  
　　“你真是个幸运的傻瓜……”他冲它咆哮。  
　　“额……你在跟谁说话，斑？”  
　　斑发现柱间到了，随即跳下墙，站直了身体。很显然他听到他对他肚子说的最后一句话。柱间疑惑地看他一眼，当他试图理解他的话时，他扬了扬眉。  
　　“我在说你的弟弟。”斑熟练地撒谎，“不管是作为你的参谋，身居高位，还是他的家庭……”  
　　“把扉间留给我处理吧。他会……”  
　　“你不该让扉间替你下决定。”斑打断了千手，“你才是火影，他不是。你才是该说事情要怎么做的人。他是你的参谋。他只能做他分内的事。”  
　　消沉的云在柱间头顶盘旋，他缩成一团：“我知道……我是个玻璃心的笨蛋……”  
　　斑的眉头抽了抽：“你真的该治治轻易消沉的毛病了……”  
　　“好吧，至少我还有你骂我啊，所以我会治好的！”柱间哈哈大笑。  
　　“我不是你妈，柱间。”  
　　“但有时候你表现得就像一个妈妈啊，斑。”  
　　这句话让他内心的什么碎成了片片。  
　　“我表现得像个妈妈？”他咬牙切齿，“你说我对待那些擦身而过的蠢货的态度像个溺爱孩子的妇女！？”  
　　对于斑突然的情绪失控，柱间眨了眨眼：“我可没那么说。”  
　　“跟上来，千手！”斑撇下柱间，一个人冲进了森林。  
　　“斑，等等！拜托！我说什么了！？”那个笨蛋跟在斑身后向他大声吼道。  
　　斑无视了柱间。他满脑子都是他当前的身份。从技术层面上说，他就要成为一个妈妈了。他根本不想要这个头衔。娘娘腔；阉人。他是宇智波斑。他不需要有个“妈妈”的头衔来降自己的级。更不必说如果有人发现了的话，他的一生就完了。他将永远被打上能坏小孩的变态的标签。到时候还会有谁在乎他的英勇强大？他们只会知道他是个生了小孩的男人。一想到这些，他内心颤抖不已。泉奈会怎么想？柱间会怎么想？  
　　在前往跟雨忍会面的路上，他对柱间爱答不理。柱间在意识到斑不跟他说话了之后变得非常消沉。他的消沉激怒了宇智波。这只会让他想要道歉，但柱间根本不值得他道歉。都是因为他，他才陷入了这么危险的境地。  
　　斑停下了脚步，柱间差点撞到他背上。千手往后退了几步，小声地发出了有些不舒服的声音。他揉了揉因为斑突然止步而撞到他脑袋上的鼻子。  
　　“斑？”  
　　“嘘。”宇智波低声说，“他们藏在树后面。”  
　　柱间严肃起来：“有埋伏？”  
　　他话音刚落，斑向柱间的方向扔了一只苦无。苦无越过他的肩膀，栽到了一个雨忍的脑袋里。柱间僵了一下，意识到若是没有斑的话，他可能已经被杀了。  
　　“是的。埋伏。”斑摆出了战斗的姿态，越来越多的忍者从树后面出现，“注意我身后，我也注意你的，柱间。”  
　　柱间转过头看向斑，傻笑起来：“刚才那下算我欠你一次。一会儿结束后，记得提醒我给你点奖励。”  
　　“那就吃的吧。我们走之前，我没吃东西。”  
　　“明白了。那就请你好好吃一顿。”  
　　斑跟柱间向着彼此的方向跃起，投身进了战场。就算敌人数量众多，但作为族长及建村人，这两人不会败于任何手段之下。柱间用木遁阻挡了向他攻过来的水遁，然后快速地拳打脚踹敌方的致命点，取得了胜利。斑，在另一方面，被自己的战斗稍稍激怒了。他在外围不断游走，比起战斗更像是在跳舞。但是他的动作不够流畅。怀孕的负担妨碍了他的动作和查克拉流动。作为宇智波以及一族之长，斑希望自己完美无缺。虽然他依然打倒了接近他的每一个敌人，但对自己平庸的表现他感到相当窝火。  
　　一个雨忍向他猛攻了过来，企图斩杀他。斑向着这个蠢货冷笑。他是在作死。斑正打算给那人迎面一击时，他的视线模糊了。他突然感觉头晕眼花，而且腿脚无力。他蹒跚倒地。他捂着头，一边诅咒自己的运气，一边模糊地眯着眼看。他看到那个忍者奸笑着向他疾驰而来。他再要反应已经太晚了。因为腰带的束缚，他行动迟缓，他已经无法及时回避这一击。他立即把手臂环在肚子上，等待着避无可避的攻击。  
　　令他震惊的是，柱间冲到了他的前面，拦截了雨忍的攻击。树根从地下窜出来，刺穿了那个忍者的胸部，一击致命。失去生命的尸体栽到在地上，柱间气喘吁吁。在大脑解读出了刚才发生的一幕是什么之后，斑瞪大了眼睛。柱间冒着受伤的危险赶来救他？为此他的心跳漏了一拍。焦虑不安的情绪从他的胸腔喷涌而出。他摇摇头，瞟了一眼肚子。这该死的寄生虫就会给他找麻烦不说还把他的情绪弄得一团糟。  
　　柱间向他伸出手：“你还好吗，斑？”  
　　斑不甘不愿地拉住柱间的手，随后被柱间拉起来：“我很好。所有的一切尽在我的掌控之下。”  
　　“你突然倒地了。你好像没用你的万花筒写轮眼，是吗？”  
　　“当然没用。”斑嘲弄着，交叉着双臂，“像他们那样弱小的可怜虫还不配我用写轮眼。我只是好死不死地恰好饿晕了。”  
　　柱间看上去并不相信他，但他决定打住这个话题。斑叹了口气，站直身子，伸展了一下手臂和背部。带着沉重的肚子蹦来蹦去那么久让他的背酸痛不已。这些雨忍企图暗杀火影，他得表现得绝对可靠。他向前走去，向他们离开的方向点点头。柱间闷闷不乐地跟在他后面。  
　　跟雨忍的会谈气氛十分紧张。那些忍者试图恐吓他们两人，因为他们俩杀了他们的人，但是柱间很冷静地解释了他们只是自卫，而且先动手并不是他们。斑用自己瞄准精细的写轮眼进一步表达了他们的冷静，让对方感到非常具有说服力。他想要给那群蠢货徐徐灌输恐惧的滋味。他可不是什么可以被随意玩弄的等闲之辈。他希望让他们知道木叶有能力轻易摧毁他们，如果他们再大胆地尝试一些类似暗杀的行为的话。柱间保持着理智，圆滑地与他们协商。他提议签署协议，预防未来两村之间发生冲突。  
　　等所有的一切都处理完毕，两个人也回到了木叶，柱间决定兑现自己对斑的承诺，带他去了饭店。斑有些吃惊。他根本没想过这个千手会说话算话。当食物的香味飘进他的鼻孔，他开始流口水。经过了严酷的考验之后，他已经饿得前胸贴后背了。他想要吃点辛辣的，他的愿望终于得到了满足！他在章鱼烧上涂满了辣椒酱，狼吞虎咽。满满的，满满的辣椒酱。柱间看着那些被他的朋友一盘接一盘地清空的盘子，露出了厌恶又怀疑的表情。斑全副精力都放在大快朵颐上，根本没有在意柱间会怎么想他独特的口味。谁会知道那么诡异的混搭竟会如此美味？  
　　“啊……谢谢你的大餐。”斑跟柱间走在木叶宁静的街道上，打算各自回家时，他对他说道。  
　　“没必要谢我。”柱间冲他灿烂地笑起来，“我还从来没见过能有人那么速度地吃涂了那么多辣椒酱的章鱼烧呢。”  
　　“我只是饿了！”宇智波反驳，“我告诉过你了，我们走之前，我没吃东西。那都是好几个小时之前的事了。”  
　　“抱歉……”柱间消沉地蹲下，逆来顺受地道歉。  
　　“别为你不能控制的事情道歉啊。”斑叹气，“雨忍要做蠢事又不是你的错。”  
　　“小怪物自己要选择寄生在我体内也不是你的错……”他想着，他的手轻轻地摸了摸被他好好地藏起来的肚子。  
　　“又消化不良了？”柱间问。  
　　“嗯……恐怕是的。”斑回答。  
　　“宇智波斑！你这个混蛋！”  
　　当听到自己的名字，斑抬起了头。他看到一个烂醉如泥的人向他跌跌撞撞地走过来。另外有两个人向他急急忙忙地跑过去，抓住了他的手臂，试图把他拉开。醉汉抵抗着，责难地指着斑。  
　　“你这个讨人厌的宇智波！”他含糊不清地说，“你还在村子里？还是赶紧离开这里为好！”  
　　斑僵了一下，他的手握成了拳，以平复自己的情绪。那个人喝醉了。他什么都不是。他不值得他浪费时间。  
　　“我还没说完呐！他会导致我们全部人的毁灭！我甚至可以打赌，他还克死了他的家人！”  
　　“你死了。”斑怒道，写轮眼在他的眼中燃烧。  
　　在他摧毁那个卑贱的辱骂他和他的家人的人之前，柱间阻止了他。他挣扎起来，而那两个人拖走了那个醉汉，仿佛恨不得离斑越远越好的架势。斑咬紧牙关，情绪的漩涡在他脑中回转。  
　　“放开我，柱间！”他厉声说，“我要活活烧死他！”  
　　“所以我才要抓着你啊！”柱间回答。  
　　“你不明白。我……我试着……”  
　　柱间迟疑地松开了抓着斑的手。斑垂下头，刘海遮住了他的脸。他的肩膀抖动着，深吸了几口气。斑抬起手，揉了揉眼睛。柱间走到这个宇智波身前，一脸震惊。斑皱着眉头，双眼蓄满泪水。宇智波顽固地尝试着把那些暴动的水珠擦去，但是泪水越擦越多，沿着他的脸颊滑落。  
　　“斑？”  
　　“他根本不明白。你也不明白！”斑厉声说，“你根本不知道我有多内疚！我救不了我的弟弟。我只能无助地看着我爸爸死在我眼前。而现在因为我犯下的一个愚蠢的错误，我还得一直诅咒另一个存在。现在我正在应付……”  
　　柱间扬了扬眉：“应付什么？”  
　　斑闭上了嘴。他说得太多了。他越走越快，希望柱间不要再继续探听他的事了。但让他沮丧的是，千手在尾随他。  
　　“斑，你最近……不一样了。你知道的，要是你遇到什么难处，你可以给我跟说的。”  
　　“要是我告诉你了，你就永远不想再见到我了……”斑喃喃地说，他看着他的首要难题，“我不想把你拽到我的麻烦里面。我陷进去了；我会自己处理好的。”  
　　“斑……”  
　　当他们走到分岔路的时候，斑试图飞快离开。在他逃离之前，千手抓住了他的手腕。他看回去，柱间露出了受伤的表情。他感觉自己的一部分坏掉了。  
　　“你不应该独自面对困难！”柱间说，“你要我怎么做才能相信我？”  
　　“我当然相信你，柱间。”柱间轻声回答。  
　　“那为什么你不愿意相信我能跟你一起承担呢？”  
　　“……事情很复杂。”  
　　柱间皱起了眉头。他的黑色眼睛里闪烁着被辜负的痛楚，让斑感到对这个男人很歉疚。  
　　“斑……”  
　　“打住吧，柱间！”斑厉声说，怒气冲冲地看着千手，“我能自己处理！你怎么就不明白我不需要你！？我是你的什么！？”  
　　“因为……你对我来说很特别。”  
　　柱间语气中真心实意让斑眨了眨眼。他仍然牢记着这句话曾出现在他们做爱的那天晚上，那么狂热那么甜蜜。柱间轻柔地抚摸斑的脸，将宇智波拉近。  
　　“我不能继续否认下去了，斑。”柱间说着，拥着宇智波进去他温暖的怀抱，“这几个月以来，我一直备受折磨。自从村子建好之后，我一直在与它斗争。要是我现在不告诉你，我将永远难以释怀。”  
　　斑僵硬着：“柱间？”  
　　“斑，我爱你。”  
　　斑站在那里，无助地被柱间拥抱着。那三个字又回到了他的身边。  
　　“我不在乎你或者别人会怎么看我。就算你选择以后再也不跟我交往，我也理解你。如果你觉得我出现在你面前很烦，我也不会骂你。”  
　　柱间刚放松自己的拥抱，斑立刻推开了他。千手看着他的视线是那么温和。他的心脏跳到了嗓子眼，胸中的蝴蝶翩然起舞。他摇摇头，回避了千手。  
　　“原谅我，柱间……”斑轻轻地回答，“但是……我不能……”  
　　他背过身，飞快地跑开了。这个千手是他很重要的人，但他并没有爱上他。或许他也爱他，但是他拒绝接受现实？他不知道。他只知道他得逃走。逃得远远的。他得把精力放在对那个男人的仇恨上。他得依赖熟悉的什么东西。他重新巩固了一遍情绪。他恨那个千手。他是朋友。他在他的肚子里放了一个大麻烦。他恨他。  
　　恨。  
　　恨。  
　　他一回到家，便径直地走到了他的卧室。他倒在他的床垫上，他实在太累太混乱，也懒得换睡衣了。他蜷成一团，抱着自己的肚子。  
　　“为什么……？”他呢喃，“为什么我就要被迫忍受这一切？柱间……”


	4. 真相

　　“恭喜，斑大人！您已经确实地抵达了中期点！”  
　　“别恭喜……我已经被它搞得焦头烂额了。”  
　　“比如？”  
　　“比如这个！”斑指着自己膨胀的肚子，“我都看不见我的脚了！我不能弯腰，我的背和屁股都痛得要死，我精力充沛却得不到满足，因为我找不到人跟我做爱！女人都是怎么处理它的！？”  
　　“别问我。”小百合冷静地回答，“我很抱歉，我对您体重的增加、情绪的紊乱、还有您……性欲的高涨都爱莫能助。至于您的关节疼痛，您应该试着做些轻松的拉伸运动，然后多休息。压力过重对孩子没有好处。”  
　　“这是个寄生虫。”斑反驳，把手放在凸起的肚子上，“我不能相信居然还要熬5个月。我现在也只能勉强应付……”  
　　“我保证会越来越好的，斑大人。您会看到的。”她亲切地说着，亲热地揉了揉他的肚子，“等它会动了，就好了。您会因为这个珍贵的礼物而深感幸福。”  
　　“恐怕会事与愿违……”宇智波族长嘟哝，拍开了她的手，“不准摸。”  
　　“好好，用护崽心切的熊妈妈。我不会再碰您的小宝贝了。”小百合轻声戏弄，“老实说，我很高兴一切都进展得那么顺利。您在应付的都是大部分女人怀孕时会遇到的正常事项。您的身体已经十分壮观地适应了这个胎儿。我仍然十分好奇这一切都是怎么发生的。”  
　　“希望你告诉我你的研究已经有进展了。”斑请求，“我宁愿听到我原本是个女人，只是在出生时变了性，也比听到我是个……怪物强。”  
　　“不。根据记录，您在来到这个世界的时候，就是彻头彻尾的男人，而在之后的年岁中也同样如此。并没有发生过类似出血或月经这样的异常情况。不过……您或许有雌雄同体的可能性。”  
　　“什么的可能性？”  
　　“这是非常稀罕的，但这种孩子在出生时会同时拥有两性性器官。那就意味着您有可能怀孩子。但是通常情况下，另外一个性别的性器官都非常不发达，根本无法发挥作用，所以这种可能性是不存在的。”  
　　“换句话说，我是个怪物……”斑疲倦地总结。  
　　“别把它当做是个诅咒。”小百合告诉他，“把精力放在照顾这个即将来到世上的喜事上吧。”  
　　“你走吧。”  
　　小百合在离开前对着他皱起了眉头。他嘲笑了她的表情。他侧着身躺在蒲团上休息。因为他的肚子已经变成了球形，他不得不再次改变睡姿。他怒瞪着自己胀大的腹部，他现在不得不用手扶着它。他感觉很烦。他发现他已经下意识地放了更多注意力到他的新房客身上。他尽可能地回避从外部接触他的腹部。没有人的时候，他的手总是不断地在按抚他的肚子。他花了太多时间看它，不管是在外面还是一个人独处。他甚至会跟它说话，仿佛这个寄生虫能听到并明白他对它的愤怒一样。如果他不够小心，有些人或许会有所怀疑而来探听虚实。他反常的行为总有一天会传到宇智波长老和火影的耳中。  
　　他之前已经无视了柱间，所以现在他竭尽全力地回避他。每当他想到那个千手，心中总是充满焦虑。他的脸发热，他甚至想被包裹在那双强健有力的臂膀之中，就像一个月前的那个含情脉脉的拥抱一样。他的心脏在胸腔中激烈地跳动，当他想象着那个千手在他身上徘徊，他的唇压在他的唇上，如此诚挚而深情，就像那一夜。对他来说，这不正常。他不应该那么想柱间，但是他想了。在他的内心深处，他很清楚这意味着什么。然后，他不想承认。  
　　他不想相信……他爱上了柱间。  
　　但所有的迹象都那么表明，而很快他就无法再继续否认下去了。他为什么会允许那一晚发生那样的事……因为他跟他的老朋友两情相悦。他在带着寄生虫的情况下，花了足足四个月才意识到自己的感情，但是现在他知道了。他爱着那个笨蛋千手。不管是他的消沉，还是他的善良，还是他阳光灿烂的笑容；他爱着他的一切。  
　　他要去告诉他。  
　　斑把自己推起来，努力地站了起来。他脱下浴衣，穿上了和服和宽松的裤子。穿好之后，他与忍鞋进行了战斗，因为隔着膨胀的肚子，他几乎看不到自己的脚。全部穿好之后，他双手结印。  
　　“变身！”  
　　他变成了他平时的样子，身上穿着他最爱的宇智波服饰，在他怀孕之前，他一向都这么穿。他以他目前所能允许的最快速度冲出了家门。他在去往火影办公楼的路上狂奔，给路人留下了飞奔的残影。他上楼的速度甚至比之前更慢了，但他的注意集中在更重要的事上。比起他将要对柱间说的，爬楼速度什么的根本不需要担心。  
　　当他正准备敲门的时候，门开了。斑站在门口惊愕地看着柱间，他的手还悬在半空中，停在敲门的动作上。  
　　“啊，斑。”柱间打了个招呼，他一贯的兴高采烈似乎消失无踪，“我刚好想找你呢。”  
　　“你想见我？”斑问，“为什么？”  
　　“进来吧。”  
　　斑跟着火影，看着他坐回了到了办公桌后面。桌子旁边站着一个红头发的美丽少女。她的头发绑成了两个团子，脑袋两边各有一个。她穿着一件平整的和服，和服的颜色衬托着她的眼睛更加深邃。斑疑惑地看了她一眼，然后走到办公桌前，等着这个千手继续。  
　　“我有好消息告诉你。”柱间说。  
　　斑挑了一根眉毛：“好消息？”  
　　“就像你知道的，涡隐村的漩涡一族一直跟千手有远亲关系。因为我们两族关系和睦，如果我们两族之间的纽带得到巩固，那么他们愿意与木叶结盟。所以我就有好消息了。”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　“我要结婚了。”柱间回答，指着那个女人，“她是族长的女儿，漩涡水户，我的未婚妻。”  
　　要结婚了。未婚妻。这些词汇仿佛一把寒冰做的剑一般刺伤了斑，让他的灵魂都为之疼痛。他太迟了。他等得太久了。现在他明白了自己的感情，但却永远没法坦白了。柱间不再属于他了。为了家族，他要结婚了。这出乎意料的事比在他身体上扎一把苦无还痛。现在他不能告诉他了。他决定好了。他不能把让柱间的名字染上污秽，不能让他成为一个言而无信的人……也不能暴露他有一个私生子。  
　　“我知道了……”即使内心痛苦难当，斑仍旧开心地说，“恭喜你，柱间。祝你跟水户幸福快乐。”  
　　“嗯……谢谢你，斑。”柱间欢快地回答，但是他的眼神在悲泣。  
　　斑背过身去，走到门口。他关上门，靠在墙上。他感到眼泪在眼眶中打转，然后顺着脸颊垂落。他咒骂着自己过度敏感的情绪。对他来说，这本应该不算什么。就这种程度的事本不该让他有这样的反应。他把手放在肚子上。  
　　“对不起，柱间……”  
　　几天过去了，痛苦加剧。只要一提到柱间，他的情绪越来越难以控制。斑在远处看着柱间跟水户在公众场合牵手。当柱间开心地抱住水户的时候，他嫉妒得发狂。扉间和许多千手赞同他们的结合，也期待着能加强与血亲的维系。当水户亲热地吻柱间的时候，当那个千手同样如此回应的时候，斑更看不起水户了。跟水户在一起的时候，柱间看上去……那么开心，他为此感到作呕。柱间的表白对他来说根本不算什么？跟水户比起来，他不过是个什么都算不上的余兴？这个想法不时地困扰着他。  
　　大部分日子他都把自己藏在家里面。偶尔他会一边躺在蒲团上一边泪如雨下。他已经放弃了情绪控制。因为肚子里这个讨人厌的玩意，他的情绪已经暴动得他再也控制不住了。他的食欲有所下降，而且他也不再费心地在木叶村民里寻找柱间的身影。看到那个千手对他来说太痛苦了。在可以看到他的日子里，他半真半假地再次祝贺他跟水户，用着愤怒且暴躁的语调。然后他飞快向着相反的方向跑掉，尽可能远离那一对。  
　　斑盯着天花板，手放到鼓起来的肚子上。他希望痛苦快点结束。他希望所有的事情都回到原位。他希望这个寄生虫从他的身体里出来。这个小怪物不断暗示着那些他永远拥有不了的东西：柱间、平凡的生活、幸福的家庭。  
　　“哥哥？”  
　　斑猛地立直身体，双手结印变身。他做好伪装，清了清喉咙。  
　　“进来吧，泉奈。”他回答。  
　　他的弟弟走进房间，关上身后的房门。他走到他哥哥的身边，坐在了蒲团旁的地板上。泉奈的表情充满着对他由衷的担心。  
　　“哥哥，到底怎么了？”  
　　斑的眼神缓缓飘到他身上：“你什么意思？”  
　　“你最近好失落。”泉奈解释，“没人注意到，但是我注意到了。过去两周，有什么糟糕的事情困扰着你。我很担心你，哥哥。告诉我发生了什么事好吗。我能帮你吗？”  
　　“你无能为力，泉奈。”斑冷淡地回答，“你走吧。”  
　　“斑哥哥……”  
　　斑扭过头不看他：“别说了，泉奈。我已经告诉过你，你无能为力。”  
　　“可恶，斑！你怎么就不能对我老实点！？我想帮你！但是你不说我怎么帮！？”  
　　“弟弟……拜托了。”斑松动了，“我……”  
　　泉奈眨眨眼：“哥哥？”  
　　“我搞不定了！”斑突然大叫起来，“我做不到！我不想这样下去了！”  
　　泉奈把手放到了他哥哥颤抖的肩膀上：“斑哥哥，一切都会好起来的。”  
　　斑背过身去，眼神充满罪恶感：“弟弟……你保证你不会把我一会儿告诉你的事告诉其他人。”  
　　泉奈眼神一凛：“我发誓。我不会告诉任何人。”  
　　“你知道最近……我的胃口变了吧？”  
　　泉奈点点头：“我察觉到了。有天我看到你在吃裹满辣椒酱的鱼卵。你讨厌鱼卵。如果你吃鱼卵的话，我就知道有什么特别糟糕的事发生在你的身上了。”  
　　“你还记得我前几个月特别不舒服吧？”  
　　“是。你是说两者之间是有联系的？”  
　　斑点点头：“两者都是……我这个病目前的症状。”  
　　泉奈瞪大双眼：“病？你不会死的，是吗？”  
　　“有时候我觉得我就像是要死了……”斑伤心地承认，“死掉或许都比起应付……我的寄生虫来得好。”  
　　“你的寄生虫？”  
　　“泉奈……就算我告诉你，你也不会相信我，但是我发誓这是真的。如果不是真的，我根本不需要隐瞒。”  
　　“哥哥？”  
　　斑深吸一口气：“泉奈，我怀孕了。”  
　　在听到那四个字之后，泉奈看了他许久许久。他张开了嘴，复又闭上。他摇摇头，给了他一个怀疑的眼神。  
　　“斑，你确定你没有产生幻觉吗？”泉奈暗示，“我的意思是说，就算你……额，你懂得；那怎么看不出来？”  
　　“我变身了。”斑解释，“我不蠢，泉奈。这是不自然的，而且几乎不可能的事情。”  
　　斑解除了变身，他的形象变了。泉奈倒退几步，大张着嘴看着他哥哥原本纤细的肚子，现在膨胀成了一个隔着衣服都能一眼看清的巨大凸起。斑的头发密实了不少，他的皮肤好像在闪闪发光，虽然他失落的表情盖住了这一切变化。泉奈的眼睛聚集到哥哥圆鼓鼓的肚子上。他迅速开启了写轮眼，当看到斑的腹部存在另外一股查克拉时，他瞪圆了双眼。  
　　“怎……怎……怎么会的？”泉奈结结巴巴地说，“我不……”  
　　“别问我。我也不知道为什么会这样。”斑垂下了头，阴沉地回答，“作为一个怪……我已经够恐惧了……你不需要提醒我。”  
　　“所以……都是真的。”泉奈踌躇地把手放在哥哥鼓起的肚子上，难以置信地说，“你……已经这样多久了？”  
　　“已经四个月了……”  
　　“哦，天啊……”泉奈同情地看着斑，“所以你一直一个人默默应付着所有的事。”  
　　斑摇摇头：“不。小百合帮着我一起照顾它的成长。当我们发现它的时候，她建议我立刻拿掉。我实在不能那么对待一个未出世的孩子，无论它的到来有多么意外。但是……我开始有点后悔之前的决定了。我搞不定它。这实在太……”  
　　“斑哥哥。”泉奈说，“你是我哥哥。不管整件事是不是反常，我都不在乎。不管发生了什么，我永远跟你站在一边。我会帮你的，我保证。”  
　　“谢谢你……弟弟。”  
　　“所以……如果你是……咳咳‘妈妈’……那谁是……爸爸？”  
　　“是柱间，但是我真的……”  
　　斑猛地捂住自己的嘴。他看到了泉奈脸上狂怒的表情。他的弟弟开启了万花筒写轮眼。年轻的宇智波站了起来，立刻冲出了房间。  
　　“泉奈，弟弟！”斑惊慌地大叫，“哦，天呐……”  
* * *  
　　柱间一边在纸上签名，一边叹气。不管他做了多少，这座山永远看不到减少。超负荷的文书工作并不是唯一困扰他的事。他与水户即将到来的婚礼重重地压在他的心头。是的，她是个美丽的少女，而且她也会成为一名好妻子。但是他不爱她。他的心属于另外一个人；属于一个永远不会跟他在一起的人。他托着自己的脑袋。自从他在一个月前向宇智波告白，斑就一直在回避他。斑或许再也不想跟他这样的人交往了。他知道斑对他的婚姻表现出来的高兴是假的。就算有时候他看到他一个人，斑都会故意走相反的方向离开。他的朋友如此看不起他，令他非常伤心。他仍然信守着对斑的承诺。如果他觉得他出现在他面前很烦，他也不会骂他。所以他放开了斑的手，不管有多么痛苦，他都尝试着把注意力放到水户身上。  
　　他办公室的门被暴力炸开，甚至连墙都有了裂缝。柱间抬起头，看到了宇智波泉奈。  
　　“泉奈君？”柱间窘迫地说。  
　　“别叫我‘泉奈君’，你这个混蛋！”泉奈骂道，他的万花筒写轮眼中燃烧着柱间从未见过的熊熊怒火，“你怎么敢对我哥哥做出那样的事！”  
　　柱间困惑地眨眨眼：“对斑做了什么？”  
　　泉奈跑到他身前，两只手一起攥紧了他的长袍。他把柱间拉得很紧，柱间甚至能感觉到这个年轻的宇智波滚烫的鼻息喷在他的皮肤上。他从未见过泉奈如此愤怒。斑发生了什么让泉奈如此愤怒？  
　　“我应该把它们打烂！”泉奈咆哮，“因为你，斑不得不忍受他本不该忍受的事！”  
　　“泉奈，还请冷静点！”柱间恳求，有些为自己的小命担心，“我对斑做了什么？”  
　　“你搞大了我哥的肚子，你个天杀的混蛋！”泉奈叫着说，一拳打在千手的脸上。  
　　柱间听到那些话，大脑一片空白。他所有的精神力量都被用去处理那句话了。他完全神游物外，甚至没注意到冲进房间的扉间和斑。斑拖着泉奈，阻止这个年轻的宇智波谋杀火影。扉间则在迅速评估泉奈在他兄长身上造成的伤害。白毛男接着以袭击火影的叛村罪威胁泉奈，于是泉奈发泄怒火的目标转变成了扉间。当两个弟弟愈演愈烈马上要互殴起来的时候，柱间的大脑终于处理完毕了。  
　　“住手！”他吼起来，所有人都停下来看着他，“泉奈……你刚才是说……？”  
　　“你听得很清楚，火影混蛋。”泉奈咆哮，“我不想重复。”  
　　“兄长，这一切都是什么意思？”扉间马上问。  
　　柱间看着斑，而斑躲避着千手的视线。他看向斑平坦的腹部。看上去并不像啊，但是泉奈可不是毫无理由就揍人的类型。但是那可能吗！？男人怎么可能怀孕！那是女人的任务！  
　　“斑……”柱间向着这个宇智波走了一步，迟疑地说，“泉奈说得是真的？你真的……怀小孩了？”  
　　扉间大吃一惊：“兄长，你肯定在开玩笑！你不要告诉我你相信那么离谱的说辞！？男人才不会……”  
　　“扉间。”柱间厉声说。扉间闭上了嘴，然后开始看木地板，仿佛上面有什么有趣的东西一样，“斑，告诉我真相。拜托了。”  
　　斑咬着自己颤抖的嘴唇，垂下了头：“是……”  
　　听到斑脆弱的声音，柱间感到心口疼痛不已。斑别过头不看他，仿佛他不能忍受再看着柱间了。  
　　“我不信。”扉间说，“太荒谬了。就算是真的，你看着也完全不像。”  
　　斑狂怒地瞪了扉间一眼：“我变身了，你个天真的蠢货！你以为我不知道这很变态很畸形！？所以我才一直藏着掖着！”  
　　“那就让我们看看。”  
　　斑气愤地合起手掌。踌躇地解除了变身。转瞬之间，斑的样子变了。看到之前变身的斑和他现在的模样之间巨大的差异，两个千手都畏缩不前。两个男人都盯着斑腹部出凸起的曲线。扉间指着那个鼓起的东西，开始咦咦啊啊语无伦次。柱间又靠近了一些看着这个他爱着的男人。斑在柱间眼中永远闪闪发光，但现在他真的照字面意思在发光。他一向苍白的肌肤现在正散发着粉桃色的光芒，他的头发也比之前的要浓密柔软。  
　　柱间试探性地把手放到了斑的肚子上，通过皮肤传了一股查克拉以检查异物。当他感觉到有股查克拉在回应他时，他猛地收回了手。斑十分悲伤地看着他，又垂下了头。  
　　“哦，天呐……”柱间吐出一口气，“所以我是……？”  
　　斑点点头：“事情发生在我们为木叶取名开张热烈庆祝的那天晚上。你喝醉了。然后你开始说些……做些……然后愚蠢的我随波逐流了。”  
　　“都过去四个月了……你一直在想办法处理它？”  
　　“是。”  
　　“我能先把他的丁丁剁了吗？”泉奈问，“我保证他再也用不到那玩意了！”  
　　“别把这一切都怪到我兄长一个人身上！”扉间厉声说，“肯定是你哥哥勾引的他！”  
　　“斑哥哥才不会自降身份做那种事！分明是你哥占了我哥的便宜！”  
　　“你们宇智波有着被诅咒的眼睛。一个简简单单的幻术就能创造奇迹。”  
　　“我该……”  
　　“安静！”柱间叫起来，两个弟弟都闭上了嘴，“弟弟，泉奈；可以给我和斑一点独处的时间来整理下这件事吗？”  
　　扉间和泉奈不甘不愿地点了点头，然后恶狠狠地瞪着对方。他们两人离开了房间，关上了门。柱间重新看向斑。他示意宇智波坐到他的桌子上。斑欣然照做，把他疼痛不已的屁股挪到了平滑的木桌上。  
　　“斑，你为什么不告诉我？”他问。  
　　“我不想任何人知道。也包括你在内。”斑轻声解释，“如果这件事情传出去，不仅我会被放逐，你的名字也将染上污点。我不能那么对你……”  
　　“我很抱歉……”柱间意志消沉地道歉，“我给你带来了那么大的压力……”  
　　“我告诉过你了，你不应该为你控制不了的事情道歉。你跟我都不知道会这样。这本就是不可能发生的事。”  
　　“但是这还是我的责任。”柱间反驳，“如果我是爸爸，我有责任跟你共度难关。”  
　　“当然这是你的责任。但是我不想你负责，也不需要你负责。”  
　　“但是……”  
　　“你需要对你未来的妻子负责。”斑冷漠地回答，“跟她的婚姻远比照顾一个怪物和他的寄生虫来得重要得多。”  
　　柱间拔了个鬼脸：“你才不是怪物。你从来不是怪物，也不会变成一个怪物。”  
　　“看看我，柱间！”斑激烈地大声说，“我是个怀了孩子的男人！我是个宇智波！我们本该是对手！我永远比不上水户的优雅和忠诚！”  
　　“水户确实是很优雅。她很美丽，也很有生气。她完全信赖她关心的人。对于任何男人而言，他都会是个完美的妻子。但是有一件东西她没有。”柱间捧起斑的脸，“她没有爱。”  
　　斑震惊地看着柱间：“什么？”  
　　“我们的婚姻是彻头彻尾的政治联姻。她很清楚地告诉过我，她尊敬我，也很荣幸做我未来的妻子。但是，她的眼神中根本没有一点爱。她是她爸爸教育之下的产物：一个完美的妻子和强大的忍者。我相信她会找到爱的，但是她的爱人不可能会是我。”  
　　斑感到自己的眼眶湿润了：“柱间……”  
　　“一个月前跟你说的话，都是我的真心话。我不介意你怎么看你自己。你是宇智波斑。你是我最好的朋友。你是我爱的人。没什么会改变这件事。就算你对我恨之入骨，我也全然接受，只要你愿意回应我。”  
　　斑抓住柱间的长袍，给了这个千手一个甜蜜而热情的吻。震惊迅速被渴望取代，柱间回吻回去。他的手穿梭在乌黑的发丝之间，不断传达自己对这个宇智波的热情。斑推开他，看向千手黑色的眼睛。  
　　“要是我的回应是这个呢，你个笨蛋千手？”他故意讨人嫌地回答。  
　　“棒极了。”柱间轻笑起来，“我保证我会跟你一起共度难关，斑。我说话算话。”  
　　“你真是个天真的笨蛋。”斑咯咯直笑，“但是我想这恐怕是因为……”  
　　斑的话戛然而止，他迅速地捂着自己鼓起的肚子。他低下头，一副困惑的表情。他从桌上滑下来，另一只手也捂住了肚子。  
　　“怎么了？”柱间问，脸上清楚明白地写着担心。  
　　“我不知道。”斑回答，“我发誓我感到震动……”  
　　千手挑眉：“震动？”  
　　“或许是我的错觉。可能……”他猛地又低下头，“又来了！就像有什么东西在我的体内撞我。”  
　　柱间高声大笑着跪到地上，抚摸斑的肚子：“她在变得强大！”  
　　斑困惑的看着他：“哈？”  
　　“我有听说过。这个叫做胎动。这个孩子终于大到你可以感受到她的动作了。”  
　　“孩子？她？”  
　　柱间点点头：“是啊。就是她啊。这个孩子。”  
　　“孩子……”斑咕哝，抚摸着他的肚子，“我的孩子……”  
　　“你的孩子。”柱间开心地重复了一遍。他把脸凑到凸起来的肚子上，“嘿，小美女！这里是爸爸哦，你最爱的爸爸哦！”  
　　“你怎么知道会是个女孩？或许是个男孩呢。”斑把柱间推开，更正道，“还有，谁给你的胆子说你是它最爱的爸爸了？”  
　　“我就做做梦，不行吗？”柱间喃喃地说，消沉的云盘旋在他的头上。  
　　斑笑起来：“做你的春秋大梦。”  
* * *  
　　扉间把玻璃杯扣在门上，偷听他兄长和斑之间的对话。泉奈也跟他做着相同的事。在柱间和斑的对话结束之后，两个弟弟都愁眉不展。  
　　“好，真是好极了。”泉奈怒吼，放下杯子，交叉起双臂，“我刚觉得终于把那个混蛋千手从我哥身边赶走了，他们居然更亲近了！”  
　　“你觉得只有你讨厌这样吗？”扉间厉声说，“与其让我看着兄长跟斑卿卿我我，我宁愿把我自己的心挖出来。”  
　　“我能看到将会发生什么，但他们还一无所知。”泉奈叹口气，“以这个速度进行下去，这周末他们就要订婚。”  
　　“我不允许！”扉间声明。  
　　“扉间。”  
　　千手把注意力放在这个卑劣的宇智波身上：“什么？”  
　　“我厌恶你身上的每一分每一寸。”泉奈说，“但是一想到哥哥要跟那个浮躁的笨蛋走在一起，我就想把我的五脏六腑都从我耳朵里掏出来。你也一样，对吧？如果我们要阻止他们两个，我们不得不做点什么。”  
　　“我实在不想承认，但你说得对……”扉间叹气。他伸出手，“休战？”  
　　“我们不能伤着孩子。”  
　　“好吧。”  
　　“不让他们恨对方入骨，我们绝不罢休。”  
　　“同意。”  
　　泉奈握住了他的手。于是，一个新的组合诞生了。


	5. 结合

　　“嗷。”  
　　“斑？你还好吗？”  
　　斑跪在了地上，抚摸着自己的肚子。柱间忧心忡忡地看着这个宇智波。  
　　“怎么了？”柱间问。  
　　“他刚才真的好活跃。”斑解释，“我能感觉他在这一带扭动。我发誓这玩意出来的时候，我肯定会肠穿肚烂。”  
　　“她是个孩子，不是玩意。”千手更正道，他的手爱怜地放在鼓起来的肚子上，“注意你的说辞。小百合说她在五个月的时候就已经可以听到声音了，你现在就正好五个月了。你也不想她呱呱坠地的时候就想着自己的名字是‘玩意’吧？”  
　　“好吧……不想……”  
　　“那就对你的孩子好点。”  
　　“啊！”斑嘶了一声，又揉起了肚子，“小兔崽……”  
　　“嘿！我刚说啥来着？未出生的孩子在竖着耳朵听呢！”  
　　“那你来怀五个月的孕试试，看看它会怎么折磨你！”斑一边骂一边挣扎着站起来，“还有，不要总说它是个女孩。它会是个男孩。”  
　　“你怎么知道的？”  
　　“身为爸爸的第六感。”斑一边笑着回答，一边低头看自己的肚子。  
　　柱间看着斑脸上和蔼的表情，微笑起来：“听起来你终于开始接受你的角色了啊。”  
　　“虽然花了些时间，但是我开始相信……或许为人父母也不是那么糟糕。”  
　　“别担心。你会成为一个伟大的家长的，斑。”  
　　“嗷！”斑尖叫了一声，然后眯起眼睛看他的肚子，“又到这边来了。为什么？”  
　　柱间把手放到那个孩子刚刚踢的地方：“嘿，安分点！妈妈不喜欢你这样。”  
　　“别那么叫我！我才不是……”斑瞪大了双眼又低头看着肚子，“他不动了。”  
　　“看到了吧？我说啥来着？”柱间哈哈大笑，“再多跟她说说话吧。我想她会很感激的。”  
　　“我说点什么好呢？”斑问，他抓住柱间的手，借着他的力气从坎坷不平的地上站起来，“跟我的肚子说话听起来有点……诡异。”  
　　“当做是隔着一道墙跟你的孩子说话吧。虽然无论如何，她都会听到你的声音，但或许你直接跟她说话会更有助于你们之间的联接。毕竟，她已经跟你结合在一起了。作为她的妈妈，你至少也该做做同样的事情。”  
　　“别叫我妈妈！太柔弱不堪了！”斑咆哮，“等他出生，我要教他的第一件事就是：不准叫我妈妈，要叫爸爸。”  
　　“那我又是什么？”柱间消沉地蹲下嘟囔。  
　　“你可以是‘爹爹’。”  
　　柱间振作起来：“那简直太棒啦！”  
　　对于柱间欢乐的天性，斑叹了口气。两位族长继续在森林里散步，时不时地停下脚步好让斑可以休息。宇智波并不高兴，对他而言现在走路都变成了苦差事，走一小会儿就开始气喘吁吁。而且他越来越巨型的身材也让他不甚满意。他的体重直线上升，给他的屁股和后腰都造成相当大的负担。偶尔的踢踹也让他觉得不舒服，连晚上都睡不好觉。虽然他打算带柱间去看看他们正在前往的那个地方，但在内心深处他只想待在被窝里，好好盖上床单把自己巨大的身型藏起来。柱间安抚了他的不安，他告诉他不管他增重了多少他都依旧那么完美无暇。  
　　两人抵达了一处开阔的场地，那里生长着形形色色的植物。斑抓住柱间的手，带着他穿过许许多多刻着名字的石头。随着他们走过一排又排的石头，柱间开始觉得有些不舒服。他迅速明白了斑带他来到了哪里。  
　　是坟场。  
　　斑停在了一块装饰华丽的墓碑前。宇智波微微地躬身，他的手背到了背上，然后扑通一声坐到地上开始再一次休息了起来。斑呻吟着，挺直了背，看着石碑。柱间跪下了，他的手指描摹着冰冷的石碑上的名字。上面有4个他不认识的和1个认识的名字。宇智波田岛。  
　　“所以这是你家人的长眠之地？”柱间轻声问。  
　　“是的……”斑回答，“我的父亲，母亲，还有我的3个弟弟。但只有父亲大人埋在这里。妈妈埋在其他的战场上，至于我弟弟们的身体，一直都没有找到。”  
　　“你想念他们吗？”  
　　“想。就算是父亲大人那么严厉的人，我也很想他。不过我现在这么……的样子，他会很厌恶吧。”斑喃喃地说，把手放在鼓起的肚子上，“他要是看到这个，只会把我当成个怪物……”  
　　“我明白。”柱间陪着这个宇智波一起坐在了地上，安慰他说，“我爸要是知道我爱上了个男人，他也会跟我脱离父子关系的。”  
　　“柱间？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“老实说，对这整件事，我有点……有点紧张；尤其想到他来到世上的那一天。”  
　　“比如？”  
　　“比如……我要怎么生下他？要是他生下来就是残缺的怎么办？或者他是个死胎怎么办？他出生的时候，我是不是会死？最后那几个月我可能哪里都不能去了，可能会有人注意到。要是被人发现了怎么办？太多不可预料的事情会发生……”  
　　柱间的双臂绕着斑，把他的爱人抱在他温暖的怀抱里：“都会好起来的，斑。她会非常健康，你也会很好。就算有个万一，我们也能找到解决的方法。”  
　　“我告诉过你了，这是个男孩。”  
　　“我不同意。是个女孩。”  
　　“好吧。就算你说对了，是个女孩。那我们要怎么叫她呢？”  
　　“啊……我不知道。我还没认真考虑过名字呢。小樱怎么样？”  
　　“老土。”  
　　“阿雪？”  
　　“不。还是太俗气了。”  
　　“水树？”  
　　斑摇摇头：“好一点了，但我还是不满意。我希望她有个特别的名字。”  
　　“我想等时候到了，你就会想到的。”柱间叹了口气，“那要是我错了，是个男孩的话，叫什么名字呢？”  
　　“我喜欢亮或者绍夫，不过我更喜欢前者。”  
　　“真的？我更喜欢绍夫。”  
　　“他在我的身体里面。我说了算。”  
　　“我是他爸爸。我的意见也该一并考虑进去。”  
　　“关键词：意见。没有我的同意，就你一个人是没法直接做决定的。”  
　　柱间开始笑起来：“看看我们。我们简直就像是一对在吵架的夫妻！”  
　　斑哼了一声。他不得不承认，千手说得对。他笑起来，他居然可以如此轻松地跟柱间谈论这个寄生虫。这个被定义成“寄生虫”的孩子现在已经有了更加情深义重的意义了。他甚至发现他开始把它当做是他的孩子了。三个月前，他显然想象不出他居然会有觉得怀孕是件好事的一天。自从柱间发现真相之后，他就想个水蛭一样一直黏在他身边。他承诺他会一直在他身边。斑也是在那时才意识到，当他们最后一起迎接他们的孩子来到世上的时候，所有的情绪不稳、增重、背痛、孕吐以及荷尔蒙过剩都会是值得的。他并不在意这会是个男孩还是女孩。这都是他们一起创造的孩子。  
　　“那……你的妈妈呢？她是什么样的？”柱间开口问，把斑的思绪拉了回来。  
　　“妈妈？”斑顿了顿思考了一会儿，“她非常地令人难忘。很多宇智波的女人都发着牢骚，嫉妒她的美貌。她很善良，但是意志坚强。她没有屈服于性别，所以她经常会跟父亲大人吵起来。但是她对我一直都很好。我很爱她……”  
　　“她是因为千手死的吗？”柱间迟疑地问。  
　　斑摇摇头：“不。她生下泉奈后就死去了。她的心脏出了问题。但是我从没因为她的死而埋怨泉奈。事实上，我甚至替他感到难过，因为他没有机会真正地知道妈妈是什么样的。”  
　　“抱歉……”  
　　“你为了什么道歉呢？都是过去的事了。生活还在继续。不过如此而已。”  
　　“我想……”  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　“我？我的妈妈是个彻头彻尾的战士。不管上战场的时候，还是训斥我们的时候，她非常恐怖。但是她一直都有着善良温和的‘母性’的一面；你知道我的意思的？她总是在爸爸身边教育我们，她教了我们很多东西。而且她很喜欢小孩。她非常讨厌看到小孩死去。这点我有点遗传自她吧，我猜。她是跟瓦间一天去的。她试图保护他，但是……”  
　　“是宇智波从你身边带走了她还有你的弟弟。”斑阴沉地说。  
　　“是。虽然一想到他们的死我就很痛苦，但我从没有恨宇智波带走他们的生命。宇智波同样也有家庭和希望守护的爱人。这就是为什么我渴望改变我们的世界。小孩不用被逼着去战斗，而那些我们爱着的人也不用再承受我所承受过的痛苦。”  
　　“好吧，事情都在潜移默化地改变。”斑说，“你最终实现了我们小时候做的，你后来一直坚持的梦想。”  
　　“是我们实现了它。”柱间更正道。他靠近斑，手放在他圆鼓鼓的肚子上，“恰好赶在她出生之前。我不希望她像我们那样经受战争的折磨。”  
　　“我也不想。”斑说着把手覆在了柱间的手上。  
　　柱间凝视斑的眼睛，一点一点慢慢地靠近试图亲吻他的唇。但他的动作被掌心的轻敲打断了。他飞快地往下看，又再一次感觉了轻敲。他意识到那是什么，于是笑了起来。  
　　“你觉得他是不是想要得到关注或是什么？”斑猜，“他一直在踢我。”  
　　“我想是这样的！”柱间哈哈大笑，“她真的相当活跃啊，不是吗？”  
　　“他是遗传了你。你们千手就是自顾自地精力充沛。”  
　　“那你们宇智波就是妄自尊大得跟木叶的面积相当了。这一点她显然遗传了你。”  
　　斑用胳膊顶了柱间的咯吱窝，千手痛得闪了一下：“你个笨蛋！你该谢天谢地因为我对你有感觉，不然我会把你打得皮开肉绽！”  
　　“我也爱你……”柱间呻吟着，因为斑周身的死亡气场而抖了两下，“我该时刻提醒自己：他还没克服情绪不稳的问题……”  
　　“嗷……”  
　　柱间坐回去，揉了揉红肿的地方：“他又踢你了？”  
　　“不。刚才明显不是被踢了。”斑回答，稍微蜷缩了一下，脸上露出了一点担心，“自从过了第一个月，在我知道这个寄生虫的存在之后，我还没感觉过那么强烈的痉挛。”  
　　“别把自己逼得太紧了。”柱间说，“你就是喜欢把自己当成个无敌金刚，但是你要知道你现在不是一个人了。”  
　　“我知道……”宇智波叹口气，“这寄生虫一直在昭示自己的存在，我想忘都忘不了。就算我不介意要当爸爸了，但是我还是觉得我没做好准备。”  
　　“你不是一个人。你有我，有小百合，还有泉奈，我们都会帮你。那还会出什么问题呢？”  
　　斑张嘴打算回答，但是一声巨响打断了他。他迅速地抬头，一棵巨树向他笔直地倒下来。他瞪圆了双眼。他没法及时反应过来，他躲不开了。身体里的小生命自他脑中晃过。为了保护它，他抱紧了自己的肚子，身子也卷成了一团。  
　　他感到一双强壮的手臂抱住了他，把他带到了天上。他感到风穿过他的头发，然后听到了树倒地的轰隆声。他都没注意到自己是什么时候闭上眼的。他不安地睁眼，看到他刚才在的地方已经乱成了一团。他也注意到他已经来到了另一棵树的树枝上。他转过头，看到柱间松懈的表情，这个千手颤抖着吐出一口气。  
　　“刚才那个好近……”他说着，汗水从他的脸上滑落，“差点打到你了。”  
　　“为什么……？”斑只说得出这句话。  
　　柱间向他温暖而深情地微笑：“我承诺过会一直在你身边。我希望能保护你还有我们的孩子。我告诉过你我言出必行。这点怎么都不会变。”  
　　“柱间……”斑说，“不要像这样公主抱。我不喜欢。”  
　　“好吧，但是我总不能把你抗肩上吧。会压到孩子的！不这样我还能怎么抱你？”  
　　斑皱着眉头看他：“好吧。这局是你赢了。但是以后都不准这么抱我。太不得体了。”  
　　“我倒是不这样想呢。”柱间笑着回嘴，“我还挺喜欢的。因为很方便这样做啊。”  
　　“柱间。你敢……”  
　　斑的话戛然而止，柱间的头向他靠过来吻上了他的唇。他对这个千手的怒火慢慢地融化了，抵抗的力气也越来越小。他把手臂环在柱间的脖子上，回应着他的吻。孩子又开始在他的肚子里面轻轻地敲打，就像是在鼓励他继续下去一样。他决定听从这个讨厌的小鬼的建议。  
　　毕竟，他的身体已经想要好久了。

　　“宇智波那个贱人！”扉间一边骂，一边气愤地放下望远镜，“没能如我所愿。”  
　　“你个混蛋！”泉奈在他耳边吼道，“我说过我们不能伤到孩子！你长脑子了吗！？”  
　　“我才不在乎那个怪物会怎么样呢。”扉间骂，“赶紧下地狱去吧，我才不在乎呢。”  
　　“那是个孩子！”泉奈重复，“就算他怀上的方法有点违反自然规律，但他是无辜的，他跟这一团糟的事情没一点关系。别把一个无辜的孩子置于那么危险的境地！”  
　　“你之所你不想伤害它，不过是因为它现在在你的哥哥体内。要是那个‘无辜’的孩子出生的时候，带走了你哥的生命，你又会怎么做？男人可不具备生小孩的本事，更别说怀上了。它早晚会杀了他的。如果我幸运的话，你哥的死期就快到了。”  
　　“我……我还是不会恨它。”泉奈回答，“因为我出生的时候，在我妈妈身上发生了同样的事……”  
　　扉间震惊地看着这个宇智波。泉奈紧咬住唇，因为回忆而紧紧地皱起了眉。他绝不会跟个千手说那么多事，更不用说是对扉间说，但他觉得他需要保护哥哥的孩子。那是他们的家人，他一直学到的就是要保护自己的家人，不管那是什么。  
　　“我一出生她就死了。斑哥哥说他和其他几个哥哥从没有因此而恨我。如果那样的事也发生在哥哥的身上……我也不想因为这个去责怪他的孩子。我要是那么做了，他永远不会原谅我。”  
　　“你似乎比我想象中温柔了一点，宇智波泉奈。”扉间看向了别处说，“我虽然还是不会买账。我拒绝接受那玩意做我未来的侄子或侄女。我也不管我大哥爱它爱斑；但是我不允许他们毁掉千手的荣誉！”  
　　“你真是个不折不扣的混蛋，不管是在战场上还是在平常生活中！”泉奈厉声说，“你根本不在乎人命，是吧！？爱之一族，简直狗屎！”  
　　“你居然敢说我枉顾他人生命！”一头白毛的千手吼起来，“你应该……”  
　　一声不吉利的断裂声让两个弟弟冷静了下来。他们同时低头看脚下的树枝，发现上面有一道之前不存在的裂痕。他们对视了一眼，响亮的断裂声响起，他们笔直地下坠，泉奈大吼着两个人同时想到的事。  
　　“妈呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀！！”  
　　两个人跌到了地上，在他们手忙脚乱地爬起来的时候，他们缠到了一块。当泉奈注视着那对红色的眼睛时，他眨了眨眼，他跟他的仇敌鼻尖对着鼻尖。泉奈迅速地后退，既感觉被冒犯了，又觉得十分尴尬。扉间的红眼睛瞪得老大，然后他们迅速地分开了。千手脸上拧出了一个十分古怪的表情，泉奈挑了挑眉。  
　　“泉奈，你坐在我的……”  
　　宇智波低头，他确实坐在了某个禁区上。他从男人身上跳起来，涨红了脸，心脏在胸腔砰砰直跳。他甩甩头，把那些很污的画面赶出脑海。扉间站起来，把裤子上的树叶和尘土拍掉。他挺直了身体，试图找回冷静，并从现在身处的含沙射影的位置上恢复过来。  
　　“好吧，因为你的计划没起到作用……”泉奈咳了两声，“所以接下来的行动就由我来策划，没意见吧？”  
　　“……没。”扉间讽刺地笑，交叉起手臂，“让我们看看你的运气会不会比我好吧，宇智波。”  
　　“混蛋千手。”虽然脸上的红晕还没有消失，泉奈仍旧厉声回道。他一把抢过扉间脖子上的望远镜，再次跳到了树上。他站在树枝上，透过望远镜偷窥，“就算起到了什么作用，也不过是让他们更亲近了。”  
　　“哦，闭嘴。好像你能做得更好似的。”扉间反驳，“你现在看到什么了？”  
　　“我没有真的……哦，六道仙人！我的眼睛！”  
　　泉奈撤回到地上，一边用手死死地捂住眼睛，一边飞快地摇头，扉间疑惑地皱眉。他一边恶心地颤抖一边抽搐着身体。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“他们简直像小兔子一样在发情！”宇智波恸哭：“哦，我为什么要有写轮眼这种东西！？我现在满脑子都是那个画面阴魂不散！”  
　　“我早就说过了，那是被诅咒的眼睛。”  
　　泉奈眯着眼睛看着这个千手：“你等着。我会让你把那些话给我吞了，”

　　当斑终于看到他家熟悉的木地板时，他叹了口气。他问柱间是否可以帮他安抚他暴躁的性欲。就算他当时说得很礼貌，但他还是觉得要求那样的事相当奇怪。就算千手很体贴地同意了，但他还是没法不感到尴尬，他竟然向火影要求那样的事。毕竟，那个男人应该要跟水户结婚的。柱间一直在尝试找一个好的方法来取消他们的婚约，但是漩涡的族长表示任何条款都不予接受。对于两个氏族而言，只有当柱间和水户，他们两人都放弃联姻并废除婚约的时候，才能完全宣布婚约作废。  
　　他看到他的房间的灯亮着，他眨眨眼。他匆匆忙忙地跑到门口，拉开了门。他发现小百合坐在里面，十分享受地喝着一杯热茶。她也看到了他，向他亲切地挥了挥手。  
　　“斑大人！我刚刚还在想您什么时候才会回来呢！”她问候他。  
　　她放下茶，急急忙忙地抽出一个软枕来让他坐下。自从她找到了这个软枕，她就一直把它放在桌子旁边。他慢慢地坐下，看着那个宇智波走到壁橱，又取出了一个茶杯。她把杯子放到桌上，往里面倒了些茶，然后递给他。他愉快地接受了。  
　　“所以告诉我，您今天干什么去了？”  
　　“与你无关。”斑冷淡地回答，抿了口茶。  
　　“如果您觉得我太多管闲事的话，我很抱歉，我只是不得不追踪您所有的活动，以确保您没有工作过度。”小百合解释，“我希望您能牢牢记住这一点，无论您做什么，都可能会影响到您的孩子。”  
　　斑瑟缩了一下，把手放在了肚子上。他的反应让小百合眨了眨眼。几秒钟后，他的表情放松，并小小地吐出一口气。小百合疾走到他身边，严厉地看着他。  
　　“怎么了？”她问，“可别说谎。您显然不舒服。”  
　　“你有时候简直太烦人了……”斑嘟哝，“只是有点痉挛。今天一天都发生好几次了。可我不懂的是它只会持续一小段时间便会消失，来去匆匆。”  
　　小百合深深地皱眉：“那些痉挛连续了多少次？”  
　　“我说不好。有过一次之后，下一次可能会在几小时之后才会再来。”  
　　“我知道了……”医生沉思着，她的姿势松懈了下来，但是脸上的表情还是很严肃，“斑大人，您能答应我一个不情之请吗？我需要对您做一个相对快速的检查。”  
　　“我想上周我们才做过。”  
　　“是的，但是我还要再做一次。”  
　　“这次你又想我做什么？你最好不要再戳我的肚子了。”  
　　“不。我需要检查您的下体。”  
　　斑涨红了脸：“你要检查我的……？”  
　　“额，不是检查您的丁丁，是后面的区域。”  
　　“那更糟了！”他愤慨地大叫。  
　　“拜托您，斑大人。事关您孩子的健康。”  
　　族长怒视着小百合，然后又低头看了看自己的肚子。他看了许久，脸上的表情缓和了下来。他叹口气，飞快地挠了挠头发。  
　　“我会配合你的……”他喃喃地说，“好吧。不过你快点。”  
　　小百合微笑起来：“非常感谢，斑大人。”  
　　几分钟过去了，斑红着脸看着那个注视着自己下体的医生。这几分钟对他来说简直就是折磨。没人会经常看他的下半身。小百合也红着脸，但是依旧在他面前保持着一张镇静的脸。  
　　“现在，斑大人。”她开口说，“我需要您听我的指挥。您可能会觉得有点受到侵犯，但是我向您保证我的所有动作都诚实可靠。”  
　　当小百合挪过来的时候，斑非常地气愤。她把手放到他的屁股上，施加了一点压力。查克拉自她的手中缓缓流出。她慢慢地移动到背部，靠近了他的尾椎骨。  
　　“我想您可能会需要我说明一下，我正在检查您的骨盆和它的形状。”她解释，“有意思。您的骨盆一直都是弯的吗？”  
　　斑僵了一下：“不。你为什么这么问？”  
　　“您知道，性别决定了骨盆的形状。跟男性相比，女性的骨盆会为怀孕和分娩提供更多空间。男性的骨盆更厚更重，因为它们要支撑的是肌肉，而不是孩子。但是您的……我看到的是两者的结合，介于男性和女性之间。”  
　　宇智波吞了口口水。这或许解释了为什么那一带总是痛得要死了。他在精神上叹了口气。他眼睁睁地看着自己一步步变成了个女人。尽管经历了这次的巨变，他在精神上仍然把自己当成是个男人，但他自己的身体竟然在拒绝。  
　　“请躺下来，分开双腿。”  
　　“什么！？”闻言，斑冲口而出，脸上的红晕几乎要把皮肤都点燃了。  
　　“您已经听到我说的话了。请躺下来，分开双腿。”  
　　斑无奈地听从了命令，他没有看那个正在检查他私处的女人，而是选择死死地盯着天花板。他听到医生爬过来的声音。她讨人厌地怒气冲冲。  
　　“分开点。”  
　　“还不够开！？”  
　　“请照做。”  
　　他再一次满足了她的愿望，又把腿打开了一些。双腿打得太开令他觉得有点轻微的疼痛。他并不熟悉这样的姿势。他感觉到她的手指在那块区域做着检查，碰着那些他真心不想她碰的地方。当感到那个女人在某个地方竖起手指的时候，他发出一声仿佛被掐住喉咙的声音。  
　　“你究竟在干什么！？”他咆哮。  
　　“别动！我还什么都没做呢！”她厉声地说，“我提醒过您，这可能会让您觉得有点受到侵犯。还请忍耐到我做完检查。”  
　　“赶紧做你要做的事，然后拿出去！”他咆哮，整张脸都烧了起来。  
　　“哦……哇哦……”小百合惊讶地回应，“我简直不敢相信我看到了什么。”  
　　“现在又怎么了？”  
　　“您……这里真的有一个小小的开口。”她越过他的双腿向他解释，“我想我现在可以确定了，你确实是雌雄同体，斑大人。”  
　　“你的意思是……？”  
　　“对。但跟大多数人不一样，您女性的部分功能完好。”  
　　他猛地用手盖住脸，痛苦地呻吟：“我就知道……我是个怪物……”  
　　“您懂这意味着什么吧？”  
　　“不是很懂。”  
　　“因为您有这个功能，那就意味着您会体验到宫缩和分娩的疼痛。今天早些时候，您已经体验过了。”  
　　“体验过了？”  
　　“是的。您不是一直感觉到痉挛吗？临近分娩的时候会产生惯性宫缩。在妊娠中期产生那样的痉挛是非常普遍的事。跟真实的宫缩不同，假性宫缩产生的痉挛非常罕见，而且经过稳定期后，他们也不会变得更严重。如果没有连续在一个小时内产生4次以上或是变得越来越强越来越痛，那么您就不用担心。因为那样的话，就会变成一个很坏的讯号，那说明您的身体已经做好了分娩的准备，但孩子却没有。”  
　　斑猛地坐起来：“分娩！？”  
　　“当然了，孩子不可能一直呆在您的身体里吧。因为您有开口，您就有潜力自然生产。”  
　　“剖开肚子拿出来不会容易点吗？”  
　　“是的，但是我没有剖腹产的经验。您又不想别人知道这个孩子的存在，所以我也不能叫人来帮忙。”  
　　斑愁容满面，他怒视着地面交叉起手臂。小百合叹口气，向他微笑。  
　　“您这样想吧：虽然会很痛，但不管是对您还是孩子的健康都是有好处的。只要他（她）一出生，您就可以抱抱他（她）。如果您足够好奇，您还可以立刻就摸到孩子的头。”  
　　“听起来好恶心。”他反驳。  
　　“当预产日临近，您的想法也会改变的，熊妈妈。”她戏弄地说，“那些不情愿的妈妈意识到他们很快就会和孩子见面的时候，他们都会变的。”  
　　“好吧，我不是那种类型。”斑说，他站起来迅速地把裤子提上，“我并不在意我是不是怀孕了。我是个男人。我不是女人，而且也绝对不会变成一个妈妈。”  
　　“那好吧。即使您不认为您是妈妈，但是您也应该像那些妈妈一样跟孩子保持联系。”  
　　“柱间也是这么跟我说的。但是我要跟它说什么好呢？感觉寄生虫可理解不了。”  
　　“有个好方法：对它唱歌吧。”  
　　“不。”斑面无表情地说，他已经穿好了衣服。  
　　小百合耸耸肩：“只是一个建议而已。我听说，那些对着子宫里面的孩子唱歌的妈妈在生产时会一帆风顺。”  
　　斑皱眉，用手肘撑着肚子。他盯着它，仔细考虑了一下这个建议。他摇摇头。他已经没法再把自己放在更低的位置上了。他希望他的外表还能保持起码的男子气概。  
　　“试试简单的旋律吧……类似‘哒-哒-哒-哒-哒-哒-哒-哒，哒-哒-哒-哒-哒，呼-呜-呜，呼-呜-呜。’像这类的怎么样？”  
　　“你走。我想你这次……又待得太久了。”  
　　小百合一边撅着嘴，一边慢慢地收拾好东西离开了。斑又重新坐回桌旁的软枕上，按着自己的太阳穴以安抚一直折磨着他的头痛。他的绿茶已经凉了。他默默地喝掉了那些液体，不断地看着自己圆鼓鼓的肚子。那些叮嘱匆匆地晃过他的脑袋。跟孩子说话。跟它唱歌。跟它建立联系。等它出生，你就能看到它了。他的手停放在肚子上，他有些好奇起来。他简直不能相信，他竟然打算听那群蠢货的话。  
　　他轻轻地拨了几下肚子，然后等了一小会儿。但是没有任何回应，于是他又拨了几次。但仍然没有回应，他叹了口气。  
　　“我是个笨蛋……”他喃喃自语，“为什么我更烦了？”  
　　就像是在回应他的话一样，他感觉手掌传来了一下轻轻的敲打。他的眼睛看向了那个刚才感觉到它的动静的地方。他迟疑地重复了之前的动作。这一次，他在他刚刚压住的地方感到了同样的敲打。他笑起来，决定试着戏弄下这个小鬼。他在另一个地方压了压，等待着这个孩子会不会反应过来。令他吃惊的是，他感到他刚刚拨动的新位置被踢了一下。在他跟这个寄生虫玩游戏的时候，他感到胸腔涌出一股轻飘飘的虚幻不实的感觉。感觉越来越强烈，他情不自禁地微笑起来。他变了个姿势，决定侧躺下来。他能感觉到他的孩子扭动着适应新的姿势。他发自内心地把手臂搭在肚子上。  
　　“我不知道你能不能懂我说的话，但是……”他对它说，“我忍受了那么多当‘妈妈’要忍耐的事，我想了很多关于你的事。你的眼睛是什么颜色？你的头发又是什么颜色？你是个男孩还是女孩？你的声音是怎么样的？还有更多的事情，所有的事……我都想知道。”  
　　孩子安静了下来，就像是在耐心地等待他继续说。  
　　“你是个寄生虫，是我遭遇过的最大的痛苦……但是我等不及要见到你了。我会很快看到你吗？”  
　　他说完之后感到掌心传来几下轻拍。他微笑起来。  
　　“或许……当妈妈也不是那么糟糕的事。”


	6. 惊奇

　　“哇哦。简直……太大了！”  
　　“我知道！在过去的六个月的每一天，我都从早到晚一直带着它到处走！现在，不需要你提醒我，我是个怪巨人！”  
　　“事实上，不该说你是个巨人。而是该说……”  
　　“泉奈。你敢说完试试。”  
　　泉奈哈哈大笑起来：“抱歉抱歉，哥哥！但你现在走路的样子就像只鸭子！太滑稽了！”  
　　斑呻吟起来，他瞪着他纵声大笑的弟弟，感到身侧开始疼痛。如果泉奈不是他的弟弟，那他现在肯定已经被一记精准的火遁术烧死在地板上了。但无论他对这个说法有么深恶痛绝，这都是事实。随着孩子越长越大，他要求越来越多的空间，于是为了满足他的需求，他的肚子也越变越大。事实上，变得太大的肚子让他失去了平衡，每当他试图正常地走路，他都走得东倒西歪。让他沮丧不已的是，他发现比起走路……摇摇摆摆地走才更方便移动。他真的觉得自己变成了一只鸭子，鲜明的对比三番五次打他的脸，他觉得很不开心。  
　　乐观一点看的话，孩子成长得十分健壮。时不时感觉到的动静时刻昭示着在他体内茁壮成长着的生命。还有三个月，他不断告诉自己。再怀三个月，生产之前所有的“快乐”都将结束。当然了，随着时间的奔走，生产这件事本身已经变成了一件重重压在他心头的头等大事。拜他功能完好的女性“天赋”以及保密的心愿所赐，他将不得不以自然生产的方式生下这个孩子。那意味着分娩将会是一场没有止痛药的煎熬。他从小百合那里得知……他是要去鬼门关走一遭了。以前他曾听过那些痛苦的嚎叫，那些声音听起来就痛不欲生。他很诚实地觉得毛骨悚然。对自己超高的忍痛能力他一向引以为傲，但他并没有习惯体内的疼痛。即使被利剑刺穿，被火烧，他都能应付自如。那些都可以忍受。从另一个方面来说，痉挛和胃灼热……却不是那样。他时不时能感受到肚子内部的收缩，也就是所谓的宫缩，这也充分证明了他并没有做好充分的准备去面对分娩时等待着他的不适。  
　　肚子里传来的微妙的抽搐把他的注意力从胡思乱想中拉了回来。紧接着又传来了一次小小的抽搐。他冲他圆鼓鼓的肚子笑起来，泉奈止住了肆意的大笑。他的弟弟来到他身边，看着他的肚子。  
　　“怎么了？”他问，“ 难道这孩子做了什么事吗？”  
　　“我想他又打嗝了。”斑回答，他把手放在肚子上，又再一次感受到了抽搐，“他会时不时打嗝。”  
　　“真的？在出生之前，他们就会打嗝了？”  
　　“或许是吧。”  
　　“那这会让你很烦吗？”  
　　“也不会。这就像是每隔几分钟就会有节奏地轻轻脉动一次一样。说实话……对我来说，这只会使得这种陌生的情况更加真实了。这一切都是真实发生的。我的体内真的存在着另外一个需要着我的生命。虽然我有些讨厌那个称呼，但是我即将要成为一个……一个妈妈了。我很开心就快为人父母了。我只希望他出生后不会恨我……”  
　　“你是妈妈，斑哥哥。他（她）永远不会恨你。”  
　　“为什么你能这么肯定？”  
　　“因为妈妈跟孩子之间会存在一种很特别的羁绊。我并未真正体会过，但是……或许你很快就能体会到了？”  
　　“可能吧……”斑沉思起来，抚摸着自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，那个孩子一直打着嗝。  
　　“你知道，当你做这样的动作时，你看着真的很像一位妈妈。”泉奈笑着说，“你说你不喜欢这个称呼，但你确实不介意像一个妈妈那样做。”  
　　“你饶了我吧！”斑尴尬地厉声说，“你来试试在短暂的一段时间内，反复在身体的巨变和情绪的不稳中煎熬，看看你还能不能表现得像你自己！”  
　　“我可没那样的本事啊！”泉奈厚着脸皮回答。  
　　“我可以叫柱间让扉间去造个那样的忍术……”斑邪恶地笑，“不管我有多讨厌那个男人，但我得承认他很有天赋。他都创造了那么多让人印象深刻的忍术了。开发个能生育的术对他来说肯定小菜一碟。”  
　　泉奈苍白了脸色，但是一抹红晕爬上了他的脸颊：“斑……你不会……”  
　　“我开玩笑的！”斑笑起来，“我从不会希望我现在经历的事情会发生在你的身上，弟弟。扉间他，从另一方面来说……”  
　　泉奈看到他的哥哥挺直了腰杆，他戳起了自己的手指。一想到那个白毛千手，他的脸就滚烫起来。自他坐在扉间的小伙伴上面之后，诡异的事情开始发酵。比如，他对那个男人一贯强烈的仇恨逐渐黯淡，转化为了温和的恼怒。他想这或许跟他们一直接连不断（失败）的企图离间他们哥哥感情的计划有着千丝万缕的关系。他甚至产生了一种奇怪的冲动，想要揉一揉那一头尖刺般的白发。当他那么想的时候，他总觉得有种要升天的感觉。他摇摇头，试图把千手从脑子里清除出去。他并不需要像那样想他的敌人。如果扉间知道了他在脑海中匆匆略过的想法，他将永远没有脸面再出现在那个千手面前了。简直太奇怪了，一想到他将永远见不到他的对手，他竟然感到了悲伤。  
　　“你为什么拉长着脸？”  
　　他哥哥的声音传来，泉奈立刻打直了背。他能看到斑的眼神中饱含着关心。他的哥哥在这六个月里改变非常的大，泉奈微笑起来。在战争时期，无论斑有多担心他，他都不会在他面前表露出来。甚至在木叶建立之后，这一点也未曾改变。同样地，在孩提时代，无法让自己的哥哥对他敞开胸怀也一直让他耿耿于怀。战争伴随着失去爱人的痛苦，让人变得面目全非。在战场上，斑一直都隐藏着自己的感情，以防被有人利用他的感情，尤其是在面对千手一族的时候。虽然战斗终结了，他仍然拒绝放弃那个策略。然而自从斑怀孕以来，随着情绪剧烈地波动与荷尔蒙不断地攀升，在潜移默化中他显露的感情与日俱增。他的哥哥已经好久没有那样生机勃勃了。他凝视着不断鼓起来的肚子，很快便会有一个新生命诞生，他默默地感激着那个小生命的到来，他帮助他的哥哥克服了厚重了情感屏障。  
　　“没什么。”泉奈回答，“不管怎么说，你今天有什么计划？因为你现在的情况，你不能像以前那样再跟族里的长老开那么多会了，更别说跟我们的火影白痴去开偶尔的政治会议了。目前，我尚有足够的能力让那些事不来烦你，但是我不知道这样的情况还会持续多久。”  
　　“事实上，说到那个笨蛋，柱间希望今天我们还有扉间聚一下跟他一起去干点野炊之类蠢毙了的事。他称这个是‘一次亲昵的体验’因为我们就要为了这个寄生虫变成一家人了。他不希望‘她’降生时，我们还互相掐着对方的脖子。我已经告诉那个傻瓜无数次了，这是个男孩。为什么他就是不听我的？”  
　　泉奈皱起了眉头。野炊？火影混蛋是认真的？男人才不会去野炊！男人之间的熟识是建立在互殴和辱骂上的！不过，一想到他跟扉间之间的你争我夺，在斑和孩子身边跟他大打出手显然不太合适。泉奈想，这指不定是柱间能想到的，不会让他们最终演变成混战的唯一方法。他噘着嘴长出一口气，吹起了他的刘海。他想就这一次，他可以把他们之间的分歧置之不理，尝试着跟扉间好好相处。只是为了孩子和他的哥哥。  
　　“那好吧。什么时候？”  
　　“大约在中午的时候吧。他说他‘会来接我’。我很担心他那句话真正的含义。我发誓如果他再敢对我公主抱，那么接下来的三个月里他的手臂就会是摆设了。”  
　　泉奈窃笑起来：“我拭目以待。”  
　　“泉奈，一想到柱间会受伤，你就一脸高兴的样子。”  
　　“你简直胳膊肘向外拐！”泉奈反驳，“那个笨蛋存心要跟你对着干，而你基本上都是在被动接受！就算是你们现在很好，这也改变不了你一开始根本就不打算从他那里得到什么的事实！难道我希望他不好还有错了？”  
　　“你好残忍啊，泉奈君……”  
　　柱间的声音让两个宇智波都同时抬起了头。他们可以看到他投在门上的剪影，他的身影跌坐下来变成了他一贯的消沉模样。泉奈站起来，打开了门，有些恼怒地皱眉看着千手。  
　　“我说得都是事实。”年轻的宇智波一边厉声说，一边交叉起手臂，“据我所知，另外一个千手混蛋也跟你是一丘之貉。”  
　　“我喝醉了！”柱间反驳，“虽然我很不想承认，但是扉扉比我有责任心得多！他绝不会……”  
　　泉奈哼了一声：“扉扉？”  
　　柱间脸色发白：“该死……要是被他知道了，他肯定要把我大卸八块……”  
　　“我猜，是小时候的昵称？”  
　　“是的。他让我赌咒发誓我不会再那么叫他，也不会再告诉别人，但……即使时隔多年，我还是习惯那么叫他。”  
　　泉奈有些扭曲地笑起来：“别担心。我一个字都不会告诉他。”  
　　“不知道为什么，我总觉得很怀疑啊……”  
　　“柱间，”斑突然插嘴，两个男人的注意力都被他吸引了过去，“怎么……”  
　　“我勒个去，好大啊！”柱间指着年长的宇智波大大的肚子，脱口而出，“我知道自上一次见面，已经有好一段日子了，但是哇哦！你简直像个坦克！”  
　　斑额头上绽起了青筋：“对。我已经意识到了。”  
　　“你不会是照着字面意思理解了那句‘吃两人份’了吧？”  
　　“当然没有！”  
　　“那为什么……”  
　　“我肚子里装着你那越长越大的孩子，你个傻瓜！还是说你已经忘记了！？”  
　　“或许你是对的。他会是个男孩。”柱间沉思起来，无视了他正在冒烟的爱人，他轻轻拨了拨斑的肚子，“女孩可不会在这么短的时间就把他妈妈弄得这么庞大。”  
　　当听到一声叫喊以及身体坠地的巨响时，泉奈的脸抽了一下。然后，在他听到一声高昂的尖叫，以及脚踩在某些不该踩的部位上发出的踩踏声时，他抖了抖。他迟疑地睁开一只眼，看到了缩成一团的柱间和怒气冲冲的正在其他地方跺脚的斑。泉奈跪在火影的旁边。  
　　“还……没有……克服……情绪暴动……”柱间呻吟，“该死……”  
　　泉奈虚弱地笑了一下：“日子还长着呢，不是吗？”  
* * *  
　　“我是对的……”泉奈在内心深处叹息。  
　　泉奈如坐针毡，他时不时地瞟着那个顶着一头蓬松头发的坐在他身边的男人。因为没穿千手那老土的传统服饰，扉间整个人看上去如此焕然一新。他上身穿着一件蓝色的短袖和服，下身搭配了一条蓝色的裤子，腰上围着一根黄色的腰带，脚上穿着传统的忍者凉鞋。他看上去简直太和蔼可亲了，而且甚至还有一点……引人注目。  
　　“我脸上有脏东西吗，宇智波？”扉间急躁地厉声说，“你一直撇来撇去地看我，实在刺激我的神经。”  
　　“是呀，你脸上当然有脏东西，那就是丑！”泉奈反驳，他一边转过头不看这个千手，一边挽起了手臂。  
　　“好吧……我很高兴到现在为止事情都进展得这么顺利……”柱间流着汗说，四人相处的气氛实在是太剑拔弩张了。  
　　“考虑到他们还没有掐死对方，我同意你的说法。”斑评价，然后喝了一口水。  
　　“所以……你怎么样？”  
　　“跟之前一样。体重增加，宫缩，还有听烦人的白痴说愚蠢的话……”  
　　“拜托！我都说过我很抱歉了！”  
　　“我才不管你说什么呢。”  
　　“斑，原谅我吧？”  
　　“不。”  
　　泉奈哈哈大笑起来：“真像夫妻吵架啊。比起在战场上，看你俩像这样相处更有趣啊。”  
　　“如果好好打一架就可以解决一切麻烦，我更宁愿打一架，但不幸的是，我不能那么做。”斑叹了口气，“只能静静呆着让我好烦，但我又不能毫无顾忌地走来走去。”  
　　“没问题的，哥哥。”泉奈说，“毕竟，我的新侄子（侄女）会值得你这么做的！我可以保证我会成为他（她）最爱的叔叔。”  
　　扉间哼了一声，于是年轻的宇智波对他怒目而视。柱间的注意力立刻转移到了两个弟弟身上，因为他们又开始大眼瞪小眼了。  
　　“你丫看什么看？”  
　　“你完全不是当‘叔叔’的料。”扉间漠不关心地说。  
　　“至少我会是个比你更称职的叔叔！”  
　　“是吗？”  
　　“哦？爱发牢骚君又开始发牢骚了。我可不想我的侄子（侄女）变成像你那样讨人厌的家伙！”  
　　“我才不讨人厌！”  
　　“听你鬼吹。”  
　　“如果你皮痒了，我很乐意效劳，宇智波。”  
　　“有本事来啊，千手混蛋！”  
　　“放轻松，放轻松！”柱间喊着，蹦到两个男人中间，“我想你们两个都不想闹得那么大吧。”  
　　“为什么我就应该要忍耐这一切？”扉间厉声说，“我不想跟斑还有他现在养着的那个怪物有半点关系！”  
　　柱间收敛了笑容，他皱着眉看着自己的弟弟。他握住了扉间的手腕，把他拽到了身边。白毛男人在仿佛要把他的手切断的力道下不住地挣扎。火影把他带到了斑的面前，而斑则是疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
　　“斑。她有没有醒着？”他问。  
　　斑眯了下眼睛：“是的。他一直醒着，而且踢了我好一会儿了。”  
　　“很好。”  
　　柱间把扉间拉得更近了些，强迫他坐在斑的身旁。两个人对视了一眼，然后柱间把弟弟的手放在了斑的肚子上。  
　　“把手放在这里。”他向扉间命令道。  
　　“你到底打算干什么，兄长！？”扉间大声说，“如果你觉得这么做能改变我对宇智波的印象，那你就大错……”  
　　他的话戛然而止，他迅速缩回了放在斑鼓起来的肚子上的手。他瞪大了双眼，怒气冲冲的表情转为了疑惑不解。  
　　“那是什么！？”  
　　柱间得意地笑起来：“我也不知道。那是什么，弟弟？”  
　　扉间深深地皱眉，他望向斑，给了他一个似乎是希望他批准他再把手放在他的肚子上一次的眼神。宇智波微微地冲着这个千手笑了一下，允许了他。扉间再一次把手放在了之前放的位置上。几秒后，透过自己的手掌，他感觉到一个明显的形状，他惊讶地再一次拿开了手。  
　　“那是……”他顿了顿，“我感到了一只脚。”  
　　“感觉很有人形，对吧？”柱间笑着问。  
　　“兄长，我……”  
　　“我并不是在叫你改变对宇智波的印象，扉间。无论如何，我确实希望你明白那是个孩子。不管你喜欢与否，我们快成为一家人了。我希望给她一个充满爱和理解的家庭。我只是……我只是希望你不要仅仅因为她有宇智波的血统，就带着仇恨的眼光去看她。”  
　　“兄长……”  
　　“好啦。你可不要告诉我，就快有个孩子要叫你‘叔叔’了，你却一点都不兴奋？”  
　　“我……”扉间迟疑地说，“原谅我，斑。”  
　　“额！？”斑疑惑地脱口而出。  
　　“为了我对这个孩子的出言无状。我实在……太不得体了。”  
　　“我从来没想过我能听到这些话从你嘴里冒出来，千手扉间。”斑无视了柱间和泉奈一脸目瞪口呆的表情说道，“不管怎么说，你该道歉的对象并不是我。”  
　　扉间皱了皱眉：“你不是打算让我对着你那鼓起来的肚子道歉吧？”  
　　“当然不会，但是你的兄长肯定会让你这么做。”  
　　红眼睛的男人叹了口气，当他确实地在自己兄长的眼中看到了那样的意图时，他不由悲叹自己时运不济。他又一次把手放在了圆鼓鼓的肚子上，然后把自己的脸也靠了过去。当另外三双眼睛目光炯炯地注视他时，千手对自己正在做的事感到异常尴尬。  
　　“我很抱歉我把你称作一个不好的东西。”他对着它说，脸颊泛起窘迫的红晕，“你可以原谅叔叔吗？”  
　　他感觉到一下轻柔的打击拍在了他的手掌上，仿佛这个孩子听懂了他的话，然后透过阻隔着他们的皮肤屏障回应了他一般。扉间有些如释重负。他微笑起来，想象着这个孩子是否会像他的兄长，因为他（她）是那么宽容大度。他收回了手，希望重拾在过去几个月被他丢弃的尊严。他希望可以把柱间脸上的得意洋洋的笑容擦掉。他怒视着他的兄长。  
　　“别以为我会有所改变，兄长。”扉间厉声说，“也别打任何主意。”  
　　“我没有。”柱间开怀大笑，“我只是很高兴，你终于接受了她！”  
　　“就算他接受了，最爱的叔叔也仍然会是我！”泉奈一边声明，一边得意洋洋地嘲笑扉间。  
　　扉间并不赞同地眯了下眼睛：“就凭你这个开着写轮眼偷看妇女的变态？”  
　　泉奈尖叫起来：“我、我、我、我、我才没做那种事！”  
　　“别想骗我！我看到你在澡堂附近偷偷摸摸过！”  
　　“你以什么来谴责我！？再说了，你丫又是干嘛去那里的！？”  
　　“我发现了你，然后就碰巧跟踪了一下。我可不希望兄长的孩子会学到你的某些变态的兴趣！”  
　　“好吧……我想，好像越来越融洽了？”柱间跟斑说着悄悄话，默默地流汗，而另一边两位弟弟正吵得白热化。斑哼了一声作为回应，抑制住自己想要嘲讽的冲动。“稍等我一会儿。我要去解决下‘正事’。”  
　　斑看着柱间起身离去。当千手走出他的视线范围之后，他悄悄地笑起来，两个弟弟都疑惑不解地看着这个宇智波。  
　　“好了，现在那个笨蛋走了，我终于可以跟你要求点我想要的东西了，扉间。”  
　　扉间扬了扬眉：“什么东西？”  
　　“你跟我都知道柱间的生日快到了。我需要你的帮助，虽然我十分讨厌这点，但是很多我以前能做的事，现在都做不到了。我想，我要你做的就是……你愿意跟我一起送他点什么特别的礼物吗？他……他为我付出了很多，所以我也想稍微报答一下；譬如说，表达一下我的谢意。”  
　　“……你真的变了不少啊？”  
　　“怀孕确实是件不可思议的事，扉间。我只能这么说。”  
　　“我想我该找个法子让泉奈也怀个小包子试试。那对付他可要轻松多了。”  
　　泉奈怒视着千手：“我擦！你比我更适合变成巨人！”  
　　“我只是开个玩笑而已。”扉间面无表情地说，“再说了，那本来就是不可能的事。你又不是女人，你个蠢货。”  
　　泉奈涨红了脸，多少有些失落。他居然会这么想，他立刻在精神层面上扇了自己几巴掌。为什么他会觉得沮丧？他根本就没想过要自己怀小孩。毕竟那是女人干的事。但是女人是那么……那么喜怒无常。如果斑正在忍受的情绪不稳放在一个怀有身孕的女人身上的话，那肯定会比他糟糕十倍不止。老实说，他根本不想跟女人这个物种打交道。他难以理解那种生物。曾经有一次，他恭维一个女人，说她看上去就像战场上的战士一样强大。她的回应是一巴掌，然后大吼族长的弟弟，去你丫的。从结果上来说，她是个待字闺中的少女，而不是女忍，但他并不觉得他说了什么糟糕透顶的话，让她反应那么过激。这也是他为什么一直跟女孩子们保持着疏远的距离，而义无反顾地一头扎进了他自己的圈子：跟能理解他的男人们。就像他永远的对手，扉间那样的男人。  
　　他愁容满面。千手扉间折磨着他的思想，让他烦不胜烦。他不该那么想那个男人。令人忧心忡忡不说，还是彻彻底底违反常态的想法。他从未用那种眼光看待过这个千手，所以时间究竟改变了什么？简直就像是那个白毛给他施加了某个华而不实的幻术一样。这肯定是他报复他的诡计！  
　　“好极了。”扉间笑着回答，“我想这次我可以答应帮你，宇智波斑。”  
　　“那好。我想要的就是这个。”斑冷漠地说。他转向泉奈的方向，“泉奈，你也可以帮帮我吗？”  
　　“当然啦，哥哥。”泉奈说，他挺直了腰板，试图把那么恼人的想法甩出脑海，“要我做什么，你直说就好了。就算是要我跟扉扉一起共事都可以。”  
　　扉间呆若木鸡，周身缠绕着愤怒的气场：“你说啥？”  
　　泉奈奸笑起来：“哦，是啊。你不喜欢被那么叫，是吧扉扉？”  
　　“我要杀了他。”千手咆哮起来，杀人的冲动飚到了最高值。  
　　在另一个地方，柱间感到一阵寒战顺着自己的脊柱俯冲。他知道他即将面对某些惨无人道的折磨，而无论是什么惩罚，他都敬谢不敏。  
* * *  
　　数周时间过去了，泉奈还是无所事事。斑大多数时间都神龙见首不见尾。最糟的莫过于某个白毛红眼的千手依旧在他脑海里打转。为了抑制这种感觉继续滋生，泉奈想他是不是该找个镜子，然后用自己的写轮眼给自己施加一个幻术。  
　　他叹口气，复又深吸一口气，然后打开了门。那个困扰着他的源头正坐在房间的正中央，靠着桌子。扉间的肩膀猛地垮了下去，然后整张脸撞到了桌面上。  
　　“扉间？”  
　　千手抬起了脸，他看着泉奈，红色的眼里全是疲惫。他大大地打了个呵欠，皱着眉头望着泉奈：“干嘛？”  
　　泉奈顿了顿说：“你还好吗？”  
　　“我要累瘫了。别跟我说话。”扉间厉声说，又把砰地把头砸回了桌上。  
　　泉奈的眉毛抽了一下：“怎么了？”  
　　“因为我们即将到来的家庭成员，我大哥都不做文书工作了。作为火影，工作是他分内的事。要是不能按时完成，那一大堆文件只会越来越多。我知道跟那个孩子保持联系对他非常重要，所以我想我得帮他减轻负担。为了搞定那些东西，我都熬了一夜了……”  
　　泉奈感觉一阵心痛。虽然他外表看上去很强硬，但在他闷闷不乐的表情下，他的对手确实有着一颗关爱他人的心。他甚至想知道为什么扉间一直都那么脾气暴躁。  
　　“所以……这次的计划是什么？我都开始觉得他俩不会分开了……”  
　　“好吧……”泉奈开始说，“一棵倒下的树是没法分裂他们的。在柱间家里放一大群老鼠也起不到什么作用。我们还愚蠢地尝试了幻术，然后彻底搞砸了他们一起共进晚餐的约会。老实说，我现在想起那个晚上都有点发憷。我们下一步该怎么做？”  
　　“我们黔驴技穷了，泉奈。”  
　　泉奈叹口气，用双手抱住自己的头，希望能来点头脑风暴。扉间也学他的动作，只是看上去更加疲倦和愤怒。企图分裂柱间和斑的计划一直没法顺利进行。事实上，不管他们做什么，最终的结果都让那两个人变得越来越亲密。  
　　房门猛地滑开，两个弟弟的注意力都投到了新进来的人身上。精疲力尽的柱间恐慌地左顾右盼，然后胆颤心惊地关上了门。  
　　“大哥，怎么了？”扉间问他战战兢兢的哥哥。  
　　“我快要被他榨干了！”柱间哭喊，他蹲下身似乎打算藏到两个弟弟靠着的桌子下面，“我受不了了！”  
　　“你根本没回答我的问题。”扉间面无表情地说。  
　　柱间抬起头：“斑的荷尔蒙已经高涨得快把屋顶掀翻了。”  
　　“所以……？”  
　　“他实在太淫荡了！他希望我满足他！”  
　　“看你俩相处得这么融洽真是太好了。”  
　　柱间藏到了桌下：“弟弟，你不明白！这不是普通意义上的淫荡！这是‘滚来跟我做，不然要你小命’的淫荡！”  
　　“我并不介意我哥因为性需求得不到满足而要你的小命。”泉奈讽刺地说，“听起不来不坏啊？”  
　　“他的欲望越来越变态了，泉奈。他在我的办公室设了个陷阱。他亲自把五花大绑的我拖回了家，那个时候他的笑容简直让我毛骨悚然！我当然也想跟他做点羞羞的事，但是他一直不停地要。我是很持久，但是我没那么持久！我只能做到这个份儿上了……”  
　　“一开始的时候，你该就管好你的小兄弟。那你现在就不用担心这一切了，不是吗？”  
　　“扉间，我该怎么办？”  
　　“现在你有大麻烦了，大哥。你自己搞定吧。”扉间回答。


	7. 联系

　　泉奈走在木叶的街道上，叹了口气。他觉得悠闲地散会儿步应该能有助于缓解绷紧的神经。今天是火影的生日，而斑希望今夜的一切都能完美无缺。  
　　他已经答应了帮忙策划整个庆生会。事实上，扉间也事先就说好会帮忙打下手，因为他知道，以斑目前的状态，他不该干重活。他明白这个千手仍然仇视他的哥哥，但他似乎已经能在面对斑时抑制好自己的脾气。他猜扉间已经适应了自己憎恶的敌人正怀着他侄子或侄女的事实，而他当然不能厚颜无耻地当着孩子的面宣泄他的恨意。  
　　他的思绪又一次飘回到扉间身上，泉奈掐了掐自己的手臂。他屡次三番地告诫自己要保持冷静，打住那些变态堕落的念头。他多么希望自己能像怀孕前的哥哥那样控制自己的感情。事情开始像脱缰的野马，泉奈恐惧不已地担心那个白毛千手会知道他危险前卫的隐私。他不会坐以待毙。  
　　一滴水珠溅上了他的面颊。他抬头望向乌云密布的天空，越来越多的水珠倾泻而下。泉奈笑了，撑开了事先就随身携带的雨伞。在云朵遮住天空的时候，他就已经预料到会下雨了。柱间的庆生会将定在室内举行，这也是个绝妙的主意。没有什么能毁掉斑和柱间如此重要的日子。尽管那个傻瓜令他感到厌恶，但斑与柱间站在一起时是那么幸福快乐，那是他从未见过的模样。这令他不禁质疑自己的道德。难道仅仅因为泉奈的不喜，他就该逼迫自己的哥哥离开火影吗？他的所作所为实在太自私自利。他不该仅仅因为自己反对他的爱人，便剥夺哥哥幸福的权利。他想自己最好还是别多事了。  
　　他瞥到了泥泞的场中的一抹银白，于是止住了脚步，这是一处训练场，村里的忍者偶尔会在此处训练以磨砺技巧。好奇战胜了他，驱使他向着那处走去。他不由大吃一惊，那抹银白原来是一头白发，而那颗脑袋无疑属于千手扉间。他留意到附近的木桩散落着苦无和千本针，而扉间浑身上下沾满了污泥和杂草。他紧闭双眼，似乎正在沉睡，飞溅的雨水拍打着他脏乱不堪的皮肤。泉奈跪在他身边，疑惑地思索着这个一向沉着冷静的千手怎么会落到这幅田地。  
　　红色的双眸倏地睁开，迅速地瞄准了泉奈漆黑的瞳眸。  
　　“你在做什么，泉奈？”扉间厉声问。  
　　“这是我的台词，”宇智波面无表情地说，“没人会倒在训练场中间还觉得不会有人来探查。”  
　　“我在训练。”  
　　“这真是我听过最大的谎言。你明明在族地里有私人训练场。”  
　　扉间嘲弄：“我就不能一个人待着，享受下平静？”  
　　“不能。快告诉我真相。”  
　　“……我喜欢下雨天。”扉间心不在焉地说。  
　　“为什么？”泉奈疑惑地问。  
　　“雨能席卷整个大地，能碰触所有能碰触的事物。它将万事万物维系在一起，甚至能串连大地与天空。它的出现微不足道；它的存在我们视为理所应当，但它带来的影响却远比我们意识到的深远得多。”  
　　扉间复又凝望着灰蒙蒙的天空，他神情柔软，眼神恍惚。竞争对手突如其来的变化让泉奈眨了眨眼。  
　　“我真希望我能成为这雨。如果我是雨，我就能触碰所有的生命并影响整个世界。即使我的存在理所应当，但对于那些生命而言，我也依然至关重要。然而……”  
　　长久的沉默弥漫着。扉间露出了精疲力竭的表情，这令泉奈感到了钻心的疼痛。  
　　“我并不是雨。我影响不了任何人。就像我从我哥哥的生命中被驱逐了一般，我的存在也不再有意义。对他而言，我就像一个幽灵，这令我烦闷。我的存在对他是否已毫无意义？斑是否就真的比他的血亲兄弟更重要？无法忍受与他人分享兄长的我就像是个乳臭未干的小鬼头。真是荒谬又可笑，我鄙视我自己。我知道透支体力来发泄自己的失意有多么幼稚，但我还有其他选择吗？又没有谁能跟我真的维系在一起……”  
　　“扉间，这不是事实。”  
　　“你怎么知道，宇智波？”他呸了一声。  
　　“我确定柱间不是有意无视你的，”泉奈说，“他只是太忙了。你作为顾问应该比任何人都清楚。”  
　　扉间叹了口气：“我懂。我知道他有更重要的任务要处理。但即使我费尽心机，试图挽回我与兄长之间的关系，我的努力也只是徒劳。”  
　　“你知道我在想什么吗？我觉得你该把更多的心思放在我哥哥和我们即将出生的侄子或侄女的身上。”  
　　扉间坐直了身体，从他脏兮兮的白色刘海上垂下了一点点污泥：“放在斑身上？”  
　　“混蛋火影满心满眼都是他跟孩子。如果你努力与我哥哥和睦相处，并支持他们的关系，我可以用我的写轮眼打赌，你那迟钝的白痴兄长会看到你的好的。这会是一个帮你恢复关系的好主意，你们还会像从前那样亲密。”  
　　“你说得倒是轻巧……”  
　　“我跟哥哥都曾在那个笨蛋身上花了太多功夫。我跟你感同身受；我也有被抛弃的感觉，比起跟好弟弟亲密无间，爱人似乎更加重要。但是我把自己的担忧都告诉了哥哥，他告诉我根本不用担心。从那之后，他就找到了家庭与爱情之间的平衡点。如果你想维系与柱间的紧密羁绊，你就得用你们千手那举世闻名的讨人厌的固执做出努力。他又不能读你的心。谁知道你脑子里在想些什么。”  
　　扉间好笑地说：“一个宇智波居然对我讲大道理，这可真是破天荒。”  
　　“无论你觉得我有多么没心没肺，我都好巧不巧地确实有心有肺，”泉奈一边回应，一边将伞移到到他们两人头上，这样他们都能遮雨了，“我讨厌看到你这个样子。”  
　　“你是什么时候开始关心我的？”  
　　泉奈闭上嘴，望进了男人深不可测的红瞳，他开始关心这个男人了。就算被淋得浑身湿透，就算污泥沾满了他的皮肤和衣衫，扉间的面孔仍然帅气英俊。他走近了一步，他们的脸只有几英寸的距离。泉奈生出了亲吻千手嘴唇的诡异冲动，而如果他的常识没有跳出来打断他，他或许已经采取了行动。他摇了摇头，此时此刻，他能做到的，只是对这个男人亲切地微笑而已。  
　　“我们是永远的对手不是吗？”他说，“我得保证没有事情干扰你，这样下次比试的时候，如果我赢了，你就不能找借口不服输了。”  
　　扉间狠狠地瞪了他一眼。泉奈眨了眨眼，看着扉间猛地起身，大步流星地越过他离去。泉奈孤零零地伫立着，他看着千手渐渐远去的身影，思索着是哪里出了问题。他不知道那个白毛男为什么那么气愤。是因为他的斥责？扉间并不易怒，就算泉奈骂他，对他也无伤大雅。泉奈之前说他不知道那个男人脑子里在想些什么的话果然正确无比。扉间到底怎么了，怎么会做出那样的举动？  
　　他狠狠地皱起眉头。对他而言，那个千手就是一个谜。现在唯一的问题就是……他想解谜吗？在内心深处，他感觉自己与另一个人产生了联系。他希望能在更加私人的层面上加深对对手的了解……就像之前那样。不然扉间凭什么要如此折磨他的精神？  
　　“我想……”他嘟哝着，“你的感觉是不是跟我的一样，扉间？”  
* * *  
　　“嗯……你能先说说你想给我看什么吗？”  
　　“你马上就知道了。”  
　　笑眯眯的弟弟让柱间疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
　　扉间的脸上居然出现了如此愉快的表情，实在难能可贵。在扉间把他拖上木叶的街道时，他不得不思索他的弟弟究竟在想些什么。他觉得他的弟弟肯定在计划着什么，而那个的结果会令扉间露出微笑。老实说，看到弟弟这么开心，他多少松了口气。一直以来，他都太严肃，总是闷闷不乐。他需要偶尔放松一下。  
　　在柱间认出熟悉的宇智波族地时，他的疑惑扩大了。当扉间停在斑家的门前时，他更加疑惑了。柱间之前是有所怀疑，但直到现在，他都对自己弟弟的计划一无所知。扉间拽着他穿过了玄关，领着他前往饭厅。当闻到饭厅传来一股他最爱饭食的香味时，他垂涎三尺。扉间打开了门，把柱间推了进去。斑和泉奈亲切地微笑着迎接他，餐桌上摆着一口盛满蘑菇浓汤的大锅，这一切都出乎火影的意料。  
　　“生日快乐，混蛋火影！”泉奈欢呼。  
　　“呃……？”柱间回应。  
　　“别说你已经傻得连自己的生日都不记得了？”斑打趣道。  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“为什么我一点都不惊讶？”宇智波撑着脸叹气，“你没救了。”  
　　“嘿，这种事我早就忘得一干二净了！”柱间反驳，“比起庆生，我得先考虑其他的事。这是谁的主意？”  
　　斑眯着眼睛：“是我的。有问题吗？”  
　　“完全没有，”柱间笑起来，一滴汗珠沿着他的脸颊滚落，“我太高兴了，真的。其实你不必为了我这么做的。”  
　　“我想做就做。这是唯一的理由。所以你只要感谢就好。”  
　　“相信我，我很感激。”  
　　“很好。蘑菇浓汤的味道让我无法忍耐，不过我做的时候就已经习惯了。”  
　　“你做的？”柱间靠着桌坐下，给自己盛了点汤，“这让我更加跃跃欲试了！”  
　　“兄长，”扉间插嘴，“在你狼吞虎咽之前，我还有事。”  
　　柱间挺直背：“什么？”  
　　扉间将事先藏好的盒子递给了火影。柱间想不通他的弟弟是怎么在他眼皮子底下藏东西的。不过嘛，他的弟弟永远是他们两人当中更不引人注目的那一个。他接过小小的盒子，拉开捆得紧紧的细绳。他打开盒子，拿出里面的东西。他凝视着眼前晃动的礼物，系着细绳的蓝绿色水晶美丽而夺目地闪耀着。柱间疑惑地眯起眼睛看向扉间。  
　　“你用我的查克拉做了这个，还完完全全把我蒙在鼓里？”他嘟哝。  
　　“对了一半。”扉间回答，“有一部分还用了斑的查克拉。所以它能响应你们两人的查克拉。话说回来，我必须在你一无所知的情况下制作这个。如果你一早就知道礼物是什么，那就没惊喜了。”  
　　“我想你是对的。”柱间轻声笑起来，“谢谢你做的一切，斑。”  
　　“别谢我，谢你的弟弟。”斑更正道，“我不想承认，但如果没有他，我可做不出这个。”  
　　柱间转向了扉间：“真的？”  
　　“我……”扉间迟疑地开口，“我是有一点灵感。既然它们结合得那么好，那我就不应该强迫它们分开。如果跟斑在一起能让你幸福……我仍然会像以前一样支持你。即使我不再占据你大部分生命，我也没有理由抱怨。”  
　　柱间从椅子上站起来，抱住了扉间的头。他手指握拳抵到扉间的脑袋上。兄长揉搓着扉间的头，让他叫唤起来。  
　　“看来我们都需要变得更聪明点，你个大傻瓜！”柱间责怪。  
　　“兄长，放开我！住手！”  
　　“你倒是说说，是什么让你觉得你在我的生命中不如斑了，不说清楚我就不停！”  
　　“我怎么想不重要。你有其他需要你考虑的生命了。”  
　　柱间停下动作，放开了钳制。他将扉间转了个身，这样他就可以直面他的双眼。柱间表情坚决地将手放在扉间肩上。  
　　“扉间，”他说，“我只有你这个弟弟了。只要我还活着，你在我的生命中就永远有着特殊的位置。如果我最近几个月的行为让你胡思乱想，我很抱歉我让你产生了那样的想法。我不知道我间接地让你痛苦了。”  
　　“别对我说那么多愁善感的话，兄长。”扉间厉声说，“我不是小孩子。我能处理我的情绪。”  
　　柱间揉了揉弟弟的头发：“我知道你可以，弟弟。我也爱你。”  
　　扉间皱着眉头挥开了他的手，背过身去。他的脸上出现了显而易见的、转瞬即逝的微笑。柱间向扉间微笑起来，然后注意力又回到了之前没来得及喝的那碗汤上，他简直想把自己整个埋进去。他急切地吞咽美味的食物，斑则忙着跟泉奈说说笑笑。柱间喝完了汤，注意力又回到了两个宇智波的身上。  
　　“斑，我可以带你到一个地方去吗？”  
　　“去哪里？”斑问。  
　　“秘密！”柱间回答，“跟着来你就知道了！”  
　　“你跟我都知道，我可没法走得跟以前一样快。”  
　　“我抱你。”  
　　“不要。”  
　　“就这么一次？我肯定你会喜欢的。”  
　　斑叹气：“……好吧。你来抱吧。”  
　　“遵命！”  
　　柱间冲到斑面前，迅速地抱起了这个身量稍矮的男人。又一次被公主抱的斑咆哮起来。他的眼刀刷刷地射向柱间，警告他不要对他的体重评头论足。柱间知道这是斑的死穴。之前有一次，他曾说斑身材不好，直到现在他的下身都还为之隐隐作痛。  
　　扉间在漆黑的走廊徘徊，他的兄长已经撇下他们两人抱着他的“公主”从门外消失到某个地方去了，而这样的情况让他在尴尬同时，又感到了一丝隔阂。他叹了口气。他不得不承认，他的兄长找到了一个真真正正与他维系在一起的人，这令他相当妒忌。  
　　跟柱间比起来，扉间并没能与谁维系在一起，像斑之于柱间那样程度的维系。他没有能侃侃而谈的朋友。他反社会的人格将所有人都拒之门外。  
　　所有人，除了某个讨人厌的宇智波。  
　　他看着无所事事地坐在桌边的泉奈，他一边玩着自己的汤勺，一边露出古怪的表情，看着自己映在盘里的倒影。这么幼稚的行为让扉间摇了摇头。他想知道为什么在那个下雨天泉奈会安慰他，也想知道为什么自己对那个宇智波的反应会是那样。  
　　思考这些问题的自己很愚蠢；但是在那一刻，扉间似乎感受到除了兄长之外，还有一个人是真心实意地关心他。  
　　某个人站在他身边，费心劳力地安慰他，这令他感到……心满意足；甚至，开心快乐。然而当泉奈说他这么做的理由仅仅是为了不让扉间在一下次比试时找借口的时候，一种来势汹汹的被辜负的失望席卷了他。那种感觉让他不知所措。泉奈是他的敌人。他是宇智波。宇智波一族是夺走他弟弟和母亲生命的凶手，他对他们只有不屑。为什么他的敌意不再延伸到泉奈身上了？他在脑海里翻来覆去地诘问，但他仍然没有获得一个切实的答案。宇智波违反常理；是异类。他讨厌异类。到最后，这只会让他为难。  
　　“如果我脸上有什么东西的话，那你就说出来，你个混蛋千手。”  
　　扉间皱眉：“让我确切地回答你，你的脸上有你的丑脸，你这个该死的宇智波。”  
　　“有没有人说过你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋？”泉奈厉声问，“就你这样的态度，任何人都不会支持你。”  
　　“我已经意识到了。”千手咆哮，“我跟人沟通有问题。”  
　　“有吗？”  
　　“说得像你会在意一样。”  
　　“我当然在意。”  
　　扉间瞪了泉奈一眼：“哦？那你为什么想知道呢？”  
　　“好吧，我们都快当叔叔了，”泉奈一边解释，一边起身来到扉间面前，“我想……在孩子出生之前，我们可以放下对彼此的仇恨，哪怕只是稍微放下一点点？”  
　　“那样的深仇大恨怎么可能在两个月就放下。”扉间阴郁地反驳，“你和我是敌人。我们绝不可能和睦相处。”  
　　“我又没说要和你一直像这样相处！”泉奈解释，“我们就不能回到我们还不是敌人的那些日子吗？别说你一点都不怀念？”  
　　“泉奈，那些已经结束了！”扉间吼起来，“别试图去修补那些注定会土崩瓦解的东西！”  
　　“扉间……”  
　　“在忍者的生命中，自我牺牲是很重要的一个方面。你和我一样都对此有足够的了解。”  
　　“我不在乎！”泉奈叫起来，“你曾是我的朋友！不管我有多不愿意，我都仍然关心你！”  
　　“你跟我兄长一样有着愚蠢的乐观主义。”  
　　“你不懂！对我来说，你已经……”  
　　“泉奈，我已经决定了，我会坚持下去。无论你说什么做什么，我都绝不会改变。”  
　　他感到柔软的唇覆上了他的唇，那在一瞬间，时间似乎停滞了。他双眼圆瞪，因为他意识到泉奈在亲吻他。宇智波的大胆妄为出乎他的意料。他猛地推开泉奈，以最快的速度逃离了这个宇智波。他……老实说，他根本不知道那是什么感觉。震惊？厌恶？兴奋？恼火？那仿佛是这四种感觉的综合，而且还有更多的情绪在他的大脑中炸裂，他几乎精神崩溃。他得冷静地控制住那些疯长的情绪。他得逃走。  
　　泉奈怅然若失地伫立着，他最终还是接受了他愚蠢的一时冲动的后果。他的手掌抚上额头。  
　　“妈的！”  
* * *  
　　“哦……哇哦……”  
　　“喜欢吗？”  
　　“喜欢？该说是爱。”  
　　“太棒了！”柱间看着斑蹲下身抚摸森林的落樱，胜利地欢呼起来。  
　　“你真是个笨蛋。”斑说着捡起一朵樱花，放在手心，“你给我们的孩子种了一座樱花林？”  
　　“我希望能送她一些特别的礼物。毕竟，她的存在已经是个奇迹了。”柱间向他的爱人眨眨眼，“我想把最好的送给我的两位亲爱的。”  
　　“别那么叫我。”斑咆哮，“而且我早就说过了，我们的孩子会是个男孩。你为什么就是要坚持是女孩？”  
　　“我只是有她会是女孩的预感。只可意会不可言传。”  
　　“哼。”  
　　“到这边来。我还有东西要给你看。”  
　　斑抛下樱花，伸出了手。柱间缓缓地带着他越过了樱花林。几分钟后，他们来到了河边；那是一条非常熟悉的河。斑坐了下来，这里的地貌已经有了变化。他的体内回荡着林林总总的情绪，他回想起了那段美好单纯的时光。那些他与旧友打着水漂，每日问候的时光。  
　　“南贺川……”斑看着静静流淌的河面说，“从我们最后一次在这里见面之后，已经过去多久了？”  
　　“已经很久了，斑。真的太久了。”柱间一边回答，一边坐到斑的身边。  
　　“这个地方……承载了那么多回忆……”  
　　“是啊。都有点难以置信所有的事都是从这里开始的。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　柱间看着斑：“怎么了？”  
　　“那是什么？就是河中间那个。”  
　　柱间看向斑所指之处。他确实在河中发现了什么……不一样的东西。  
　　白色的石头上有着黑色的痕迹。他站起来，跑到了那处。他伸手入水，捡起了两块石头。它们在他的手中显得那么小，当他意识到这是什么的时候，巨大的依恋之情包裹了他。他把石头带了回去，将最为熟悉的那一块交给了他。斑的手指划过那熟悉的字迹，眼神悠远。  
　　“有陷阱。快跑。”他读出声，“它们居然还在这里，我简直不敢相信……”  
　　“我也是。许多年前，我们用来提醒彼此的水漂石。”  
　　“现在，它们成为了时间的纪念品。从它们开始……也从它们结束。”  
　　“你知道，那个时候我根本不知道我是在跟我未来的爱人打水漂。”  
　　“那个时候我也不知道我居然会被弄大肚子……”  
　　“哦，拜托。你也很开心的，不是吗？”  
　　斑的手放在了肚子上：“哦？”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“某人醒了。”斑揉了揉鼓起来的肚子，一边将石头收进兜里，“怪了。明明今天一整天，直到刚才他都很安静。”  
　　“或许是因为她知道今天会发生特别的事，所以她决定在事情的发生时候再醒过来，他得在这个时候保持充沛的精力？”柱间笑着说。  
　　“不过这也意味着，他今晚会一直醒着折磨我，让我也睡不着。”斑嘟哝着，“真是个麻烦精……”  
　　“这样吧！”柱间呼喊着，“把我们的故事讲给她听怎么样？”  
　　“什么叫做‘我们的故事’？”  
　　“所有的一切：从开始到结束。”  
　　“那得说上一整夜。”  
　　“我们可以长话短说。毕竟，她注意力的持续时间估计跟我差不多。再说了，她也还理解不了太复杂的话。”  
　　“只有你会在给胎儿讲故事的时候还大道理一套一套的……”  
　　“这个可以由你来说，斑。毕竟，听到你的声音比听到我的声音更好。”  
　　“好极了……”斑叹气，“从哪里开始？”  
　　“现在好好听妈妈的话，好吗，宝贝？”柱间轻轻拍了拍斑圆鼓鼓的肚子。他感到斑的和服下有东西在移动，“好女孩！”  
　　“这是你父亲和我的故事。”斑抚摸着肚子，开始娓娓道来，“故事是从两个男孩在河边相遇开始的。他们过着截然不同的生活，但他们总是来到河边相会，一起打水漂。这两个笨小孩，想要改变他们生存的世界。这个世界并不好。两个男孩决定一起努力来改变世界。他们成为了朋友。他们一起训练，一起谈天。只要有时间，他们就会在河边的同一个地方见面。”  
　　斑顿了顿，低下头，皱起了眉。柱间立刻注意到了。  
　　“不舒服吗？”  
　　“太活跃了……”斑低声着，看着肚子随着手的移动而兴奋地游走。  
　　柱间微笑：“她肯定很喜欢。继续说！”  
　　“好吧……”斑继续讲，“接下来，男孩的相会终于被双方的家族知道了。两个男孩的家族原来是仇敌。他们的家长不允许他们再互相往来。你的父亲拒绝放弃友谊，而……我放弃了。我希望能保护我的弟弟不受伤害。为此，我必须与敌人战斗，这里面也包括你的父亲。我们彼此战斗，日复一日。我们双方都很受折磨，但我们仍然战斗。我拒绝结束战斗，那令我几乎一无所有……”  
　　斑再一次停下，他的注意力又回到了他的孩子身上，眉头皱得更紧了。  
　　“现在他安静了。我完全不知道要拿这个小鬼头怎么办……”他对着柱间轻声说。  
　　他耸耸肩：“她在伤心吧？毕竟，她很聪明。就像你一样。”  
　　“不管我们失去了什么，不管我们采取了什么行动，你的父亲都拒绝放弃我们的友谊。他想带给两个家族和平。他曾向我保证过的和平。我花了很长时间去相信他，但……他却从来没有放弃我。他从来没有放弃我们共同的梦想，创造一个孩子们可以和平相处、快乐成长的世界。他也……从未停止爱着那些对他弥足珍贵的人。即使现在，他也仍然没有改变。你以后也要像这样。”斑感到宝宝开始再一次热烈地移动，他笑了，“我希望你能变成许许多多的样子；多到我说都说不清。但如果我能选择一种……我希望你能拥有爱，就像你父亲那样。但不要变得像他那么笨。”  
　　“不公平，斑！”柱间抱怨。  
　　“我说的是事实。”斑说，“承认吧。在你一生中做过许多有问题的事。”  
　　“而且我正打算做另一件。”  
　　斑挑眉：“什么意思？”  
　　柱间动了动身子。他跪在斑面前，表情严肃而平静。他抓住斑的手，深深地望进斑的双眼。他深深地吸气，然后吐出。  
　　“宇智波斑，”柱间说，“你和我已经做了很长时间的朋友。在我意识到之前，对我来说，我们的友谊已不单纯是友谊了。所以，我们有了孩子。在过去的几个月里，我们更加亲密了。现在，我真的明白你对我有多么特别。我全心全意爱你。我想用我们的余生分享彼此的感受；分享那些感觉和更多的感情。”  
　　“柱间……你不是认真的，对吗？”  
　　“我完全认真。”千手说，“宇智波斑，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
　　斑沉默了许久。他知道像这样的事是不可能的。柱间将会迎娶水户。即使因为某些奇迹，他们的约定无效了，但他们的婚姻也注定无人支持，注定不合法理。仅仅因为他们都是男人却彼此相爱，他们就注定被人指指点点。然而，当想到能与所爱之人结婚，他就不由自主地露出了微笑。他甚至在做出决定之前就知道了自己的答案。  
　　“我愿意。”他回应。  
　　柱间给了他一个甜蜜而热情的拥吻。斑从未想过他们会走到这一步。在他意识到他必须迎娶一位宇智波，并将姓氏传承下去的时候，他曾渴望一个充满爱的家庭，现在他终于相信他得到了。他能感觉到孩子在最靠近柱间的地方左右移动，轻轻地敲打他。  
　　他想或许这个寄生虫就是用这样的方式庆祝他父亲的生日，也庆祝他的“妈妈”接受了求婚。  
　　柱间放开手，深情地微笑，温柔地抚摸未婚妻的宝贝肚子。斑猛地一僵，内心一阵紧缩。他的皮肤泛起了疙瘩。就像被什么盯住了一般。他迅速环顾，却没有看到也没有感觉到附近有东西存在。他掩住肚子。他知道有问题，但却不知道具体出了什么事。然而柱间似乎并没有注意到他轻微的疼痛。  
　　“天晚了。到小孩子睡觉的时间了。”柱间责备着不断移动的孩子。  
　　“等我回家再对付他。”斑飞快地说。  
　　“怎么做？”  
　　“相信我。带我回家。现在立刻马上。”  
　　“好吧，好吧。别对我那么凶。”  
　　为了兑现自己的诺言，柱间带着归心似箭的爱人极速地回了家。他道了晚安，然后感激这一天来他为他所做的一切。在他离开之后，斑缓缓地走向自己的房间。他仍然能感觉那个寄生虫在他的肚子里面动来动去，挤压着他的肋骨。  
　　他默默地感谢自己听从了小百合让他唱歌哄孩子的建议。他总是偷偷摸摸地这么做，也只有这样，他才能继续做下去。即使只有他一个人，这样的做法也依然让他尴尬无比。如果被其他人知道了，他就不想活了。他躺在蒲团上，双臂抱着鼓鼓的肚子。温柔的歌声飘了出来，渐渐地，孩子不再移动。  
　　“希望能见到你，我尚未出世的孩子。我总是摸着肚子，深切期望着。呼-呜-呜，呼-呜-呜，你会是什么模样？呼-呜-呜，呼-呜-呜，你有怎样的声音？”  
　　移动停止了，然而斑仍能感觉到宝宝有点局促不安，因为他正尝试着舒服地窝在这个新的位置。他抚摸着肚子，露出了温柔的表情。  
　　“晚安，我的宝贝……”

附：斑唱的歌  
《おかあさんの唄》  
まだ見ぬあなた 逢えますように   
おなかをさすり いつも願った   
ふうう ふうう どんな かおしてるかな   
ふうう ふうう どんな こえをしてるの   
おおきな瞳 わたしを映す   
なみだの粒が ほほにはじける   
まんま まんま おいで ごはんできたよ   
たたた たたた おいで さんぽいこうよ   
泣きはらした目で 膝を抱える   
訳を聞かせて すべて話して   
だいじょうぶ どこへも行かないよ   
なにがあっても いっしょにいるよ   
あなたの笑った顔が 好きよ   
落ち込んでいても 元気をくれる   
ルルル ルルル おいで 歌 歌おうよ   
うおおん うおおん おいで のど 鳴らそうよ   
きらら きらら のびのび 育っておくれ   
雪を駆け 雲を数え 雨に遊び 風に吹かれて   
花に埋もれ 草笛鳴らそう 四本足で 二本の足で   
新しい朝 新しい風   
あなたのために準備されたの   
新しい朝 新しい光   
世界はあなたのためにある   
新しい朝 新しい虹   
世界は不思議に満ちている   
ふたつの道の どちらか選び 遥か彼方   
見つめるまなざし   
してあげられる こと もう なにも ないのかしら   
いつかあなたが 旅立つときは   
きっと 笑って 見送ってあげる   
ううう ううう でもちょっと さみしいかな   
うおおん うおおん おねがい しっかり生きて


	8. 坠落

　　宇智波斑很不满。  
　　在南贺川边体味到的不祥预感又一次降临了，他不知道事情是怎么失控的。他已经怀孕八个月了，在这短短的一个月时间之内，村民、忍者还有长老都开始察觉了斑的“小”秘密。有关他怀孕和最近与柱间订婚的消息已经公之于众，这是斑一生中最大的失败。  
　　宇智波和千手的长老们往往都厌恶地俯视他圆滚滚的肚子，每当斑想起那一张张狂怒的脸，他就想要咆哮。他们的秘密怎么会暴露的？他们两人都不曾告诉过别人，扉间和泉奈也都三缄其口。总有一些疑神疑鬼的人会跑来敲斑家的门，请求看看他的“劳动成果”，而除了要对付他们之外，或许还应该考虑隔墙有耳的问题。泉奈以身家性命为要挟把那些迟钝的蠢货统统赶走了。  
　　基本上，泉奈已经成为了他的贴身护卫，这在斑看来简直糟糕透顶，他居然间接把自己的弟弟推上了那样的位置。一想到泉奈被那些洪水猛兽一般的女人无情地践踏，还仅仅只是为了能一观斑的肚子，斑就不禁打了个寒噤。诚然，只有女人能毫无芥蒂地全盘接受他诡异的状态。有些人向他表示了祝贺，有些人未经允许就触碰了他的肚子，有些人感慨总算有男人能亲历他们的心酸苦痛了，还有一些人特别侮辱他，她们告诉他他真是太胖了。最后，一块被斑的须佐掀翻的屋顶赶走了那些讨人厌的生物。为了这种指端末节的小事就爆发自己的查克拉，他为此感到深深的后悔。为了支撑孩子的成长，他再也不能大量地积蓄查克拉了。即使只是稍稍使用一下查克拉，他都觉得异常困难。  
　　他叹了口气，将手放在肚子上。我可以感受到孩子再一次翻身了。挤压肋骨的压力消失了，他的呼吸终于容易了一些。他终于可以在四处走动时，不那么喘了。然而，这家伙把自己的重量放得更低了，这一点从他现在的外表就能看得出来。他的肚子不再挺立，它垂下去了。因为那个部位新施加的压力，他一天之内至少得如厕二十次，他对此十分厌恶。  
　　真是想什么来什么……  
　　“可恶！”他咆哮道。  
　　泉奈正坐在茶几旁饮茶，听到他的怒吼，他震了震：“哥哥？”  
　　“我都去过了！为什么我还非去不可！？”  
　　泉奈看着火冒三丈的哥哥一瘸一拐地走向洗手间，默默地淌汗。斑很不开心。他仍然无法管理自己的情绪，平时都是柱间在充当出气筒。虽然频率有所降低，但事实上它们仍在发生。他的孕肚变得越来越大，泉奈已经习以为常。当他第一次真实地感觉到孩子在哥哥体内翻滚的时候，他非常高兴。当胎儿还在子宫里的时候，胎动真是非常的神奇。那真的是一个活生生的人，而再过一个月，他就能见到他了。  
　　孩子的出生已经让斑迫不及待了。他真想现在就把这只“该死的寄生虫”拉出来，因为他已经不能忍受那些症状了：永无止境的洗手间之旅、肿胀的双腿、腰酸背痛、以及时不时因为怀揣着20磅重量导致的精疲力尽。更不用说他还在为自己的事闹得村里人尽皆知而怒气冲冲。  
　　如果在斑看来，自己的人生充满了艰难困苦，那么在泉奈看来，他的人生则充斥着困惑与自我否定。他的脑海里塞满了与千手扉间有关的淫秽画面。在他的思想堕落到如斯田地的时候，泉奈曾试图用写轮眼催眠自己。但他仍然灰心丧气。每当他想到那个红眼的男人，想到自己爱抚那具健美的身体，想到自己的手指穿梭在那头蓬乱的白发中时，他的欲望都随时有抬头的趋势。他并不是个蠢蛋。他知道自己的反应意味着什么。虽然他不想承认，但那就是事实。  
　　他渴望扉间。  
　　他知道事情已经开始失控。在那次亲吻事件之后，他竭尽全力回避那个千手。如果他没有看到那个男人，他想那些渴望和冲动一定会慢慢消失不见。到目前为止，这个方法行之有效；然而，他并不开心。虽然他极其不愿承认，但是他开始想念那个爱发脾气的坏蛋了。即使与他见面令他苦痛不已，但他仍然是极少数能与泉奈有着深刻羁绊的人之一。  
　　他恍惚地想着不知道扉间是不是也有类似的烦恼。  
　　敲门声让泉奈回过神来。他放下茶杯，从枕头上起身。他急忙赶去开门，然后认出了访客的身份。他目瞪口呆地望着那张意料之外的脸。  
　　“水……水户公主！”泉奈结结巴巴地说，“你怎么会来宇智波族地？”  
　　“因为一些私人的理由。”漩涡简短地说，“我想与你们的族长谈谈。他在吗？”  
　　“额……他在。”泉奈迟疑地回答，“但他现在脱不开身。”  
　　“我可以等他。”她说，“我能进去吗？”  
　　“额……当然，请进请进。”  
　　水户亲切地微笑着走进了屋子。她优雅地穿过房间，打量着房间和为数不多的摆设。她坐在茶几边，凝望着茶壶和尚未饮尽的半杯茶。  
　　“考虑到你们宇智波一向的行事风格，我还以为这个地方一定到处都是你们的族徽。”她说，“但我现在很惊讶。你们的族长想必不是那种类型，对吗？”  
　　泉奈坐到茶几旁，凝望那头漂亮的红发：“哥哥确实不怎么喜欢摆很多装饰品。不过，他喜欢战斗……”  
　　她咯咯地笑起来：“我知道了。所以你是他弟弟？”  
　　“是的。我叫宇智波泉奈。我能问问为什么漩涡一族的公主会选在今天来拜访吗？”  
　　“泉奈大人，我恐怕得跟你哥哥私下谈谈。我希望你能理解。”  
　　“好吧。”泉奈挥着手，表示自己毫不介意，“我到如今都习惯了。总有些事只能让族长知道。”  
　　“泉奈。这是谁？”  
　　泉奈挺直脊背，回头看向他闷闷不乐的哥哥。此刻他并没有与人交谈的心情。他缓步走向茶几，坐到了水户身前。水户的双眼凝视着他的肚子，但眼神中并未露出明显的蔑视。  
　　“斑哥哥，水户公主想跟你谈谈。”泉奈一边回答，一边起身准备离开，“不管要说什么，你们俩单独谈谈吧。”  
　　斑很快意识到自己将会与漩涡一族的公主独处，不禁默默地叹了口气。她仍然像他初次见她那样美丽。她会嫁给一个幸运的男人，成为一个可爱的妻子。  
　　“斑大人，请原谅我不请自来。”水户鞠了一躬，“但我实在无法再等下去了。”  
　　斑挽起双臂：“什么事？”  
　　“斑大人，请告诉我；你跟火影究竟是什么关系？”  
　　“你应该已经知道了。为什么还要来问我这种小事呢？”  
　　“你们两人是这个村子的创设者。在木叶建立之前，你们一定就已经是同盟了。否则，千手与宇智波或许还会争战不休，这个世界也仍然会饱受战乱之苦。我想知道在这场混乱发生之前，你们两人是什么关系。”  
　　斑沉默了许久，才说道：“我们曾经是最好的朋友。”  
　　“曾经？”  
　　“是的。曾经。”  
　　“我知道了……”她若有所思地说道，眼神闪烁着了然的光芒，“所以建村之后，你不再当他是你的朋友了？”  
　　“不。他是火影。他有更重要的事情要处理，而不是维持一段已经不存在的友谊。”  
　　“难道不是因为友谊深化为了其他的感情吗？”她亲切地笑道，“我明白了。我什么都明白了。”  
　　“恐怕现在轮到我不明白你的话了。”  
　　“我现在完全理解他为什么要那么做了。”她回答道，“他真的很爱你。他希望能取消我们的婚约……这样他才能随心所欲地爱你。我非常欣赏柱间的这一点。他是如此温柔体贴，总是愿意为他在意的人做到最好。”  
　　“你说得对……但是那个笨蛋也是出了名的笨。”斑叹气道，“若你婚后生活的每一天都为他做的蠢事而焦头烂额，我会感到很抱歉。”  
　　“我想是的。但如果真是那样的话，我们的婚姻也一定不会无聊了。”她笑道，“不管怎么说，如果仅仅是我父亲的一厢情愿，我并不想成为那个剥夺他自由的人；我也不想强取豪夺别人的珍视之物。”  
　　“你想做什么？”  
　　她站起身：“我知道我必须做什么了。我得找到柱间，告诉他我同意取消我们的婚约。”  
　　“即使你的家族会排斥你，你也依旧愿意那么做吗？”  
　　“这是我的人生。我会选择我自己想要的活法。如果有人敢说三道四，我就趁他们睡觉的时候捅死他们。”  
　　斑不由流汗：“女士可不该那么行事……”  
　　“战场可没有礼仪可言哦，斑大人。你该比任何人都清楚才对。”  
　　“说得对。”  
　　“既然事情都解决了，那我就告退了。”她转过身背对他，“祝你好运，斑大人。”  
　　“谢谢……水户公主。”  
　　“没什么好谢的。不过在我走之前，我还想说一件事。”  
　　“什么事？”  
　　她转过头，得意洋洋地笑起来：“祝孩子好运！”  
　　斑张大嘴的模样让她咯咯直笑，他惊讶地问：“你真的……？”  
　　“我可不会说什么那怎么可能之类的话，也不会问你究竟是怎么发生的。重要的是，你即将引领一个孩子来到这世上，这是一件值得庆祝的幸事。我为你和柱间感到高兴，所以我希望你知道我是支持你们的。好好照顾她吧。”  
　　“别告诉我你也觉得是女孩……”  
　　“我也只是瞎猜的。不要在意不要在意。如果有人能正确预知，那个人也只会是你，因为你是妈妈。只有妈妈才最清楚，不是吗？”  
　　斑笑起来：“你该走了，水户公主。比起揶揄我，你还有更重要的事情要做。”  
　　“确实如此。”她一边回答，一边走向门口，“斑大人，请让柱间幸福，也请给这个孩子一个幸福的童年，别让他再经历我们的磨难。”  
　　他看着她的身影淡出了木门，他笑着说：“正有此意。”  
　　孩子又开始翻身，这令斑安心。他抚摸着他翻身的地方。他可以感觉到小东西在他的腹部上方，就在肋骨下面一点。他轻轻戳了戳这个小东西，然后看着它回击。  
　　“你值得最好的。”他对他说，“但是如果你别一直压我的膀胱，我会更高兴的。”  
　　回应他的是一丝微微的痛楚。  
　　他抖了抖，揉了揉刚才被孩子踢中的地方：“你个小寄生虫。”  
　　他撑着茶几站了起来。他哼了一声，走向自己的房间。他感到精疲力竭。为了讨好宇智波和千手的长老们，针对目前的形势，顾问建议他和柱间离职，这些层出不穷的问题让他承受了很大的压力。柱间告诉斑在火影把一切都安顿好之前，斑最好呆在家里。之前小百合曾时时念叨着孕期需保证心情平静放松，念得柱间耳朵都快起茧子了，他也很了解这样做的重要性。压力对孩子没有好处，无论他偶尔有多讨厌这个寄生虫，他都仍然有着强烈的关爱他的冲动。他想这或许就是所谓的“母性本能”，即使他是个男人。  
　　当他感受到和在南贺川边一样的刺激时，他僵了僵身体。有人在打量他。他环顾了一下房间，屏住呼吸。他看不到也感觉不到任何异常，但他知道自己身边确实有着什么；有着什么非常糟糕的东西。他的孩子就像能感受到他越加惊慌的情绪一样，在肚子里疯狂地翻动。他立即护住自己便便的大腹，努力恢复冷静。当他感到一只手抓住了他的脖子时，他几乎惊叫出声。他想大声喊叫，却被迅速流失的力量阻止了。他暗骂自己居然会被人偷偷绕到背后，还瞄准了身体最敏感的部位。他的视线逐渐模糊暗淡。在他失去意识的最后一瞬，他感到了孩子反复无常的动作。  
* * *  
　　“这是暴行！”  
　　柱间抖着眉毛，怒视着说话的长老。此时，他正坐在千手和宇智波两族的长老面前。他们对两族的族长很不满——这种说法已经非常保守了。扉间一如既往地冷静，他站在他身边，闭口不言。  
　　“居然认为能在我们眼皮子底下把这种大事蒙混过去。”宇智波的一位长老咆哮，“你们两个究竟在想什么！？”  
　　“这样的结合是禁忌！”一个千手叫唤着，“你自轻自贱，与污秽同流合污，而你居然还自称那是爱！？男人之间可没有那种爱！这是丑闻！”  
　　“我们那高贵的族长也是不遑多让！”另一个宇智波赞同地说。  
　　“我曾经那么信任斑大人……我的信任看来是所托非人了。”  
　　“我想说！他就像一个娼妓，他已经毁掉了！”  
　　柱间锐利地怒视他：“别那么说斑！”  
　　一个女性千手嘲弄地说：“为什么不行？因为你的行为，你让千手之名蒙羞。而斑也玷污了宇智波的荣誉。你们两人都对这一暴行负有同等的责任！”  
　　“我只是想知道，一个男人怎么可能会……”一个男性宇智波厌恶地悲叹。  
　　“我真的毫无线索……”柱间回答，一滴汗水自他的额头滴落，他耸耸肩，“这并不是什么扉间创造了一个生育术之类的事。”  
　　“别把我牵扯进去。”扉间厉声说，“我凭什么要创造那么没用的术？”  
　　“我不知道。凭跟我想出千年杀一样的理由？”  
　　扉间抖了抖：“提都不要提那个。那个术根本连用都不该用。我知道……”  
　　柱间看着自己弟弟厌恶的表情轻笑了一下，然后严肃起来：“无论解不解释，都不会改变已经发生的事实。”  
　　“确实。那个宇智波是个邪灵，居然能怀上这种可憎之物。”  
　　柱间勃然大怒。他噌地站起来，椅子摔倒在地。如果不是扉间及时拉住他，不让他做出什么会后悔的事的话，他差点就冲动了。柱间的杀意弥漫了房间，他严厉地看着那些正在注视着他的人。  
　　你们可以说我傻。你们可以说我道德败坏。你们想说我什么就说什么，我全盘接受。但我不允许你们说斑和我们孩子的坏话。凡是那么做的，都给我听好了；我保证你们会祸从口出。  
　　“你威胁我们！？”  
　　“奇了怪了。听起来像是那样吗？很明显那就是我的目的啊。”柱间冷冷地回答。  
　　“兄长，我想你受斑影响太多了……”扉间面无表情地说。  
　　房间滑开的声音打断了柱间接下来的话。每一个人的注意力都被冲进来的那个人吸引了。漩涡水户气喘吁吁、衣冠不整地站在那里，她的表情混杂着难过与沮丧。长老们怒气冲冲地指责她闯入私人会议，但她却不管不顾地冲到柱间面前。  
　　“柱间大人，请原谅我闯进来，但是我不得不来！”她飞快地道歉，“事态紧急！斑大人他……”  
　　柱间身子一僵：“发生什么事了？”  
　　她摇摇头：“我不确定，因为我也没看到事情的经过，之前，我跟他聊了几句，但是我离开之后，我感觉到他的查克拉在完全消失之前出现了一丝骚乱。我跑回去才发现，他已经不在家里了。”  
　　“什么！？”他难以置信地呼喊。  
　　“柱间大人，我知道他对你的意义。你必须去找他！”　　“水户……”  
　　“快去啊，你这个磨磨蹭蹭的笨蛋！”她愤怒地高声说，“别浪费时间了，快去！”  
　　柱间匆匆地鞠了一躬，默默地向她道了个谢，然后就冲出了会议室。他听到身后有人在跟着他。他发现跟着他的人是扉间和水户。  
　　“你们跟着我做什么！？”他一边急速略过那些不知所措的行人，一边问。  
　　“因为你根本不知道他在哪里，在这种情况下，让感知型的忍者与你一起至关重要！”扉间激动地回答，“不管我喜不喜欢，现在斑是我们的家人，家人就要团结一致，不是吗？”  
　　“扉间……”柱间笑起来。然后，他看向水户：“那你呢？”  
　　“如果你以为我是个女人，我就会被落在后面，而且我在这方面一无是处，那你就大错特错了！”她回答，“忠心耿耿地为火影排忧解难是我作为木叶女忍的职责与荣誉。我不允许任何人以任何方式伤害火影，这当然也包括了他的家人。”  
　　他点点头：“谢谢你，水户。”  
　　“别担心，斑。”柱间想着，“我们来找你了！”  
* * *  
　　他首先反应过来的是脑袋里糟糕的嗡嗡声。他嘶嘶作声，太阳穴突突直跳，他摇摇头，试图站起来。因为硕大的肚子，他根本站不起来，但最终他还是挺直了身体。他睁开双眼，环顾四周。四周是一片邪恶的暗色，他几乎看不清周围的事物。他担忧地摸摸肚子，轻轻推了推，希望孩子有所回应。他感到一个小小的迟疑不决的回应，大舒一口气。他的孩子还好好的。  
　　“我在哪里？”他困惑地思考着。  
　　“你终于醒了。”  
　　斑的双眼锐利地看向低沉的嘶嘶声传来的方向。他几乎看不清那东西的轮廓。除了一对在黑暗中发光的明黄色眼睛，其余部分是全然的黑色。它漫不经心地迈着步子靠近他。恐惧在斑的心中滋生，他圈起手臂，护住肚子。无论这东西是什么，他都不会相信。  
　　“我从未想过会发生这样的事。无论如何，这样我做事也简单了。”  
　　“你是谁，或者说你是什么？”斑的写轮眼闪耀着，他问，“你想要我做什么？”  
　　“我是被留下的部分。”它回答着，咧嘴一笑，裂口全是尖牙，“我是母亲的愿望。”  
　　“你没回答我的问题！”  
　　“那是我的目的。”它窃笑，“至于我想要什么……我想我可以告诉你很多很多。反正你也活不了多久了。”  
　　它将一只黑色的手放在他的肚子上，然后黑色的东西开始蔓延，就像把它和他联系在了一起似的。让他害怕的是，真的连接在一起了。他感觉到它穿过了他的身体，盖住了他的右侧。他能听见它在他耳边笑。  
　　“简单地说，我希望母亲再次君临，取回她应有的地位。”它一边解释，一边强迫他移动自己的手。它移动到他的肚子上，他可以感觉到孩子在那里打滚，“而你带来了她复活的钥匙。”  
　　斑吐出一口气，一阵恶心的感觉涌来：“你想……？”  
　　“是的。你现在怀着的这个小怪物就是钥匙。”  
　　“为什么……”  
　　“你的小‘天赋’发挥作用了。”  
　　“你也知道？”  
　　“当然知道了。我在很久以前就知道了。”  
　　“我不明白。这一切跟我有什么关系？”  
　　“让我告诉你六道仙人传说的真相吧。”  
　　斑瞪大双眼。这样一个卑劣的家伙怎么会知道好几百年前发生的事呢？  
　　他的右眼被黑块覆盖，他眯起左眼。这到底是怎么回事？  
　　“很久以前，地球在无尽的战争中饱受折磨。为了停止这无谓的杀戮，母亲吃下了传说中神树的查克拉果实。她凭借着果实赋予她的力量，独自一人便阻止了令那些可怜人怒气冲冲的战争。人们称她为女神。她给他们带来了和平，而无论如何，她都会将和平维持下去。在她在位期间，她生了两个儿子。长子名大筒木羽衣，现在的人都叫他六道仙人。她的儿子夺走了她的力量，她震怒了，所以她与神树融合，试图取回本应属于她的东西。她变成了众所周知的十尾。”  
　　“十尾！？”斑惊呼，“还存在其他尾兽！？”  
　　“十尾并非其他尾兽。”它厉声说，“十尾是所有尾兽的根源！那些弱小的生物不过是那个曾经强大的存在的碎片罢了！那些蠢货……他们封印了母亲的身体，那就是如今的月亮，而她的查克拉则被封印在了羽衣体内。从本质上说，他也算是第一个人柱力。因为他的力量，他被尊为六道仙人。在他试图教会人类如何使用他赋予他们的查克拉实现和平的时候，他成了两个儿子的父亲。”  
　　斑沉默着，仍然饱含着恨意地盯着那个黑漆漆的家伙。  
　　“大儿子继承了父亲的轮回眼、查克拉以及精神能量。那个儿子是个天才。因为他强大的力量，他不需要与其他人的羁绊。力量成为了他带领人类走向和平的理想方式。然而，小儿子却是个彻头彻尾的失败品，虽然他也继承了他父亲的体力和生命能量。他依靠别人的帮助，获得了与哥哥相当的力量。他相信爱才是和平的关键。最终，羽衣选择了由小儿子来继承自己的和平之梦。”  
　　黑块露齿一笑：“因陀罗与阿修罗。这是他们的名字。因陀罗嫉妒他的弟弟，于是我就利用他的嫉妒，在他们子孙后代之间引发了无穷无尽的战争。即使现在，它们的战斗也仍在继续。一旦上一次轮回结束，他们的查克拉便会继续在他们的后代中转世。告诉我，宇智波斑；你现在明白了吗？你是因陀罗最新的转世。”  
　　“我并不怎么在意这件事。”斑冷淡地回答，“过去与我无关。我不是……不是因陀罗，我也永远不会是他。”  
　　“哦，这与你大有关系。”那个生物嘲弄着，“如果不是因为因陀罗，你怀的这个小鬼根本不会存在。”  
　　斑的双目圆瞪：“什么？”  
　　“羽衣是十尾的人柱力，也就是我母亲、辉夜姬的人柱力。十尾——母亲——的一部分查克拉被他的两个儿子继承了。所以，他们从祖母那里继承了一些女性的部分。我肯定你可以猜到是什么部分。”  
　　斑的双颊发烫：“即使如此……又怎么能……？”  
　　“即使是我也不能完全肯定。”它说，“不过，之前的转世者们也极其罕见地有人拥有成为‘母亲’的经历，所以我由此判断，怀孕需要的是父母双方查克拉的融合，而非生物特性。查克拉能形成万事万物；它形成了这个小鬼和它生存所需要的一切。所以，身体会自我调整以准备孩子的到来，甚至会暂时地调整骨盆的结构，以便实现自然分娩。”  
　　“我懂了。”斑嘟哝，“这解释了所有的一切……但如果之前的转世曾有过小孩，那为什么你却要选择我的孩子？”  
　　“这一次的孩子，继承了因陀罗和阿修罗双方的查克拉。”  
　　斑猛地一震：“你是说柱间是……？”  
　　“是的。这就是为什么我说我从未想过会通过这种方式获得母亲复活钥匙的原因。因陀罗与阿修罗的转世总是争执不休。他们的转世从未坠入爱河，更别提两人会结合在一起怀上孩子。他们两者的查克拉融合在一起形成了这个孩子，羽衣的查克拉将会再次浮现。历经数百年，轮回眼将会再一次现世！知道这一点，我就明白我不得不等待，等到你最虚弱，身边没人帮你的时候，我才能将你带走。我甚至把你的‘小’秘密泄露给村民知道，就是为了让阿修罗的转世离开你身边。只要有轮回眼，月球上母亲身体的封印也将解除。我本打算让你成为我的小傀儡，但现在这样更好。如果这个小鬼从一开始就明白，它活在这世上的唯一目的就是复活母亲的话，我不需要担心它以后走错路了。”  
　　“休想！”斑怒号，“与其让你利用我的孩子去复活一个在旧时代已经死去的巫女，与其让你利用它去实现这么疯狂的计划，我宁愿死！”  
　　“哦，别担心。”它揶揄：“只要孩子出生了，我就会杀掉你。”  
　　斑感到大滴大滴的汗珠顺着他的脸涔涔地往下掉。黑块的手死死地抓着他的肚子，他的孩子扭动得更厉害了。  
　　“我会亲自花开你的肚子。我保证在你死前，你绝对看不到这个小鬼。或者……我会在它发出第一声嚎哭之前，杀了你。十分令人期待，不是吗？”  
　　那个东西放开了他，让他的右侧可以自由行动。那家伙又露出了那副令人不安的笑容，然后消失在黑暗之中。斑缩成一团，双臂环抱着他的腹部。他的孩子还在疯狂地动来动去。  
　　“我不会允许那种事发生的。”他轻声说，“绝不。”  
　　他感到肚子传来一点微微的刺痛，但并非源于他的孩子。他呻吟着，他想知道为什么现在总是能感觉到一阵阵宫缩。他叹了口气，抬头看着天花板。他没有逃跑的机会。他的身体状况并不允许他行动，而且他也无法凝练查克拉。他被困住了。  
　　“柱间；如果有什么时候我是需要你的，那就是现在了。”他一边想，一边摸着肚子，试图安抚他的孩子，“快点来……为了我们两人。”


	9. 奇迹

　　“你确定他就在这附近？”  
　　“泉奈，我好歹是感知型的。你质疑我的能力？”  
　　“扉间，我没有质疑。我只是……太担心了。毕竟事关我哥哥。”  
　　“别担心，泉奈。”柱间说，“我们会找到他的。”  
　　“我们最好能找到他。要是找不到，我保证你接下来的人生会是活生生的地狱。”泉奈喊叫着。  
　　柱间环顾四周，眉头皱得越来越深。只是看着这幽深的森林和不知名生物的巨大骸骨都让人深深地不安。这里离木叶很远；是个极佳的隐藏地。他不明白那个身份不明的敌人为什么会将斑带到如此遥远的地方来。他暗自怀疑那人的目标是斑肚子里的孩子，但这仍然令他困惑不已。那只是个胎儿。只有成长到一定年岁，她才能显露她是否具备修习忍术或者血继限界的天赋……除非那个敌人想要的正是结合了宇智波和千手的DNA。  
　　“柱间大人！”  
　　柱间站在树枝上，低头看向水户。他跃下去，停到她面前。他看着她担忧的表情，突然担忧起来。  
　　“怎么了？”他问。  
　　“是斑的查克拉。”站在泉奈旁边的扉间解释，“波动得很剧烈。幸好，强度足够我查明他的具体位置了。”  
　　“在哪里？”  
　　“地下。”  
* * *  
　　他咬牙切齿，身体因最近的宫缩而颤抖。他紧闭双眼，手指深深地扎进泥土里。疼痛愈加频繁，每一次都比上一次更加严重。他深深地吸气吐气。这虽然能稍微缓解他的不适，但却无法彻底减轻他的症状。他可以感觉到自己喘息时有汗珠沿着他的脸颊滚落。他的视线飘落到自己圆滚滚的肚子上，他可以感到孩子在里面扭动。  
　　又一次尖锐的疼痛来袭，这一次比上一次更加难以忍受。他下意识地痛呼起来。潮湿的泥墙发出了回声。他可以听见有脚步声在靠近。他无助地躺在地上，瞪着那个黑影。那个东西跪在他身边，漆黑的手放到他圆圆的肚子上。  
　　“今天一定是我的幸运日。”它咧着嘴，露出了那副该死的笑容，“这小鬼就快出生了，我不用再等上四周了。”  
　　“混蛋……”斑咆哮起来，整个身体都痛苦地颤抖着，“一旦我抓到你，我会把你送去月球，让你和你那卑鄙的母亲作伴！”  
　　“你没有那个机会了。”他挥着一把苦无说，“到收获的时间了。”  
　　“我才不管你在想什么。你根本没有权利索取一个你从未拥有的东西。他是……她是……我的孩子。我不会让你带走我的孩子！”  
　　它把苦无放在他的肚子上：“我一定会让这个小鬼知道它的‘母亲’有多失败有多丢人的。他会知道它存在的唯一价值就是为了复活辉夜，而且比起开创一个和平的新纪元，它的‘母亲’更希望这个世界承受战乱之苦。”  
　　“柱间……我需要你的时候你都跑到哪里去了！？”斑避开准备割开他的刀刃，在心里恳求，“你说过你会一直在我身边的。你个笨蛋，算我求你，好好遵守诺言啊！”  
　　“木遁·木龙之术。”  
　　听到这个声音，他僵住了。他猛地扭头看向声音的方向。他看到了那个身穿盔甲的熟悉身影。巨大的木龙勉强避开斑，朝黑影扑去。黑影回避了攻击，飞到了离斑最近的一堵泥墙上。它不悦地发出一阵与众不同的咕哝声，那露齿的笑容也变成了皱眉。木龙继续追着黑影，而柱间则跑向了斑。千手将他的爱人抱在怀里，让他靠在他的胸前。斑靠着柱间的衬衣喘息，把脸埋进那个男人的胸口。  
　　“斑，你没事吧？”柱间立即问。  
　　他再一次感到疼痛向他袭来。斑大叫起来，手指深深地掐进柱间的手臂里。他真的开始觉得痛了。每一次疼痛都令他难以呼吸。他望进柱间忧心忡忡的双眼。  
　　“为什么会这样？”他虚弱地问，“越来越痛了……”  
　　几秒钟之后，柱间的下巴掉了：“哦，该死！”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“我想我明白是怎么回事了。我想你是快生……”  
　　“现在！？”斑怒气冲冲地吼起来，“我以为还要四个星期！”  
　　“别看我！想怪的话，就怪这个不选好时间的孩子吧！”  
　　旁边传来轰隆一声。两个男人都转过头，他们看到黑影站在战败的木龙上。柱间盯着它，眼中燃烧着怒火。他看着它消失在阴影里。  
　　“别以为你已经脱困了，转世者。”它咒骂，“一切都才刚刚开始。我会回来的。我会来找你的，不光是你，还有你那宝贵的孩子。”  
　　“别走，你这个混蛋！”  
　　斑看到泉奈愤怒地冲了进来，他奔向了那个黑影消失的地方。他怒气冲冲地在四周察看。扉间和水户则在远处看着他白费力气。水户跑到柱间和斑身边，跪在地上检查他们两人的状况。  
　　“斑大人，你还好吗？”  
　　斑张开嘴准备回答，却猛地红了脸。他扭曲着脸低头看向湿掉的裤子。当水户也看向那里的时候，他涨红了脸。她倒抽一口气。  
　　“我们得立即返回木叶。”她严厉地说，“如果我们不快点，事情就麻烦了。”  
　　“扉间！”柱间喊起来。白毛千手跑到他兄长身边。“你可以用飞雷神把我们所有人都送回家吗？”  
　　“当然可以。你以为我是谁？”扉间急躁地回答，“我早就想过会发生这类的事，所以我都提前准备好了。我已经在斑家里做了记号。我可以把大家都带到那里。”  
　　“谢天谢地！”柱间叹了口气。  
　　“不过，那个怪……那个玩意怎么办！？”泉奈反驳，“不能让他就那么跑了！”  
　　“泉奈大人，你哥哥快生了。”水户责怪他，“孩子的出生比去追那个掳人犯更重要。之后斑大人可以告诉我们更具体的信息。但现在，我们必须先处理手头的事。”  
　　“我赞同水户公主的话。”扉间说，“泉奈，你的决定太草率了。缺乏自律将导致你的失败。”  
　　泉奈沉默了，他低垂着眼，羞愧地低下了头。水户注意到了这一点。她在两个弟弟之间瞟了一眼，狡猾地笑了起来。每一个人都簇拥着扉间，触摸着他身体的某个部分。他迅速地喊出术名，伴随着一种轻微的扭曲感，他们出现在了斑的家里。  
　　柱间抱起他的爱人，将他放到了房里的蒲团上。他扶着斑躺下，而后者则气喘吁吁地与宫缩抗争。他抓着斑的手，无助地看着爱人痛苦地哭喊。斑紧紧地扣着肚子，他扭动着，脚底深深地陷进柔软的蒲团里。斑睁开双眼，凶恶地看着柱间。  
　　“我发誓，我一有机会就把你的丁丁切掉！”他默默发誓，“都是你的错！”  
　　“你决定做什么都可以。”柱间安慰他说，“但是现在，你要呼吸，试着放松。”  
　　“我有在呼吸！要是没有，我早死了，你这个笨蛋！”斑感到又一阵宫缩，他呼喊起来，“阉了你！我要杀了你！”  
　　“哦，男孩们。我没有防碍你们吧？”  
　　两个男人转头看向了门口，小百合正站在那里。她拿着她的医疗包。她走到两个男人身边，放下包戴上医用手套。“我想我来得不算太晚。”她一边脱下斑的裤子，一边若有所思地说，“我能看到你的羊水破了。斑大人，你感觉怎么样？”  
　　“超级无敌差。”他回答，小百合将一块软布搭在他的下身，然后分开了他的双腿。“你之前说的分娩真不是开玩笑的……太恐怖了。”  
　　“这才刚开始，斑大人。”她一边开始检查，一边说，“一旦羊水破了，宫缩会更严重，然后你会感到一种屏息收肌的冲动。但你不能那么做，因为宫口还没有彻底打开。”  
　　“我的什么没彻底打开？”  
　　“听好，这里有一个开口，在孩子出生之前，它会开到一定的程度。如果你提前收肌试着生产，你会非常痛苦。”  
　　“我要等多久？”  
　　“因人而异。就我所知，一般都需要好几个小时。”  
　　“小时！？”  
　　“别担心，斑大人。”小百合冷静地说，她越过他的双腿给了他一个抚慰的微笑，“我会帮你渡过难关。我们都在这里。”  
　　斑感到柱间抓紧了他的手，给予他同样的支持。柱间在他身边的事实让他感到欣慰。当又一阵宫缩袭来，他大声尖叫。那种感觉简直就像他从体内被撕裂了一样。他全身都开始疼痛，特别是下半身。他绝望地祈求着这个过程不要持续太久。  
　　但不幸的是，小百合一语成谶。他花了好几个小时才开全宫口，准备生产。那疼得简直像是地狱。斑成长于战乱的年代，刺伤、重击甚至烧伤的痛苦他都已经习以为常。但这种痛苦与他之前经历过的截然不同。身体内部产生了强烈的痛楚，他甚至无法自控地哭喊起来，他很高兴那个混蛋千手能在他身边。  
　　他在他耳边轻声呢喃，鼓励着他，全然不顾他死死地抓着他的手产生的疼痛。  
　　小百合告诉他用力，但前几个小时持续不断的宫缩已经让他疼得精疲力尽。之前他也曾试着用过几次力，但却一事无成。他只觉得他的下身在猛烈地燃烧。他的喉咙因接连不断的吼叫而嘶哑。他希望一切都快点结束，但在那只寄生虫离开他之前，这一切都不会结束。  
　　“加油，斑大人。你做得棒极了。”小百合说，“你可以做到的。”  
　　“我做不到……”他虚弱地回答，“就算是我……这也太……”  
　　“没有你做不到的事。”柱间说，“你是宇智波斑。我是我认识的最强大的人之一。”  
　　“我的体力耗尽了。你应该知道的，柱间……”斑呢喃着。  
　　柱间抚摸着斑的头发，将汗湿的刘海从他脸上拂去：“斑，在我们小时候，我总能感觉到你我之间有一种强烈的羁绊。没人会听一个小孩胡言乱语，但你做到了。所以，我一直觉得你是我的天启。即使现在，我也仍然相信。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“能与你在一起……能与你这样的人产生羁绊，我感到非常荣幸。你让我感觉，只要我们在一起，我们就无所不能。正是有你的帮助，我才能创建木叶。如果没有你，我永远无法实现我们的梦想。所以现在，我希望你知道，你也同样可以做到。我就在你身边。我永远在你身边。所以我知道你可以做到。”  
　　“柱间……别对我这么多愁善感。现在不是时候。”  
　　“或许现在是最好的时候。”小百合说，“斑大人，请将手给我。”  
　　斑缓缓地将手伸向医生。她拉着他的手越过他的双腿。她将他的手指放在一个……湿软的东西上。  
　　“能感觉到吗？那是头。刚刚才冒出来。”她解释，“再加把劲，斑大人。然后你就可以看到你的孩子了。”  
　　他的孩子。他很快就可以看到了。他这么想着，体内突然升起一股新的力量。当又一次宫缩撕裂他的身体，他深吸一口气。他咬住嘴唇，剧烈的疼痛让他泪如雨下。小百合告诉他再次用力。他竭尽全力收缩肌肉。他感到十倍的灼烧感，但他熬了过来。他最后尖叫了一声，再次用力。然后，重担减轻了。他倒在蒲团上，彻底没了力气。全身酸痛，他觉得身上的每一块肌肉都在抽痛。他只想好好睡上一觉。  
　　然而，一阵哭嚎响起。  
　　房间里充满了尖锐的哭声，他疲倦地抬起头。声音很大，但他并没有感到厌烦。小百合在他的腿间做着什么，但他看不真切。又过了几秒钟，她用白色的毯子裹住婴儿。她快速来到斑身边。  
　　“恭喜你。”她高兴地说，“是个女孩。”  
　　一个女孩。他看着眼前那个湿漉漉的、哭着的新生儿。它……她就是那个在他体内寄生了8个月的寄生虫？他一直在肚子里感觉到的扭动就是源于她？  
　　这似乎有些超现实了。等了好几个月，他才等来了这一刻。他试着从小百合手中接过他的女儿，他把她放在自己的胸口。她的小手紧紧地抓住了他的一绺头发。她刚进到他怀里，便立刻安静了。尽管他终于抱到了他的孩子，但他的腹部却产生了一种空虚感。他已经习惯了它的存在。但那个存在已经消失了，它变成了婴儿，它依偎在他胸前，它仍然陪伴着他。他看着她的脸，全神贯注地看着她。  
　　“她……”  
　　斑降低了声音。数不胜数的形容词塞进了斑的脑袋：小小的、珍贵的、令人愤怒的、美妙的，等等等等。但最重要的是，她很漂亮。或许对其他人来说，她可能是丑的，但斑却不那样想。她是他的孩子；是他将这个小女孩带到了世上。当他抱着她的时候，他只能感到纯粹的幸福。他不由想到是不是每一个母亲在第一次抱到自己孩子的时候，都会像他那么兴高采烈。如果是，他不想让这一刻结束。  
　　“她可真漂亮。”柱间说，“斑，你做得很好。”  
　　“没有你，我也做不到。”斑摸着女儿的脑袋回答，“谢谢你，柱间。”  
　　“她好小。是正常的吗？”  
　　小百合皱了皱眉：“她早产了四周，更别说斑在怀孕期间就体重过轻。我一点都不奇怪她会比一般婴儿小。尽管她现在看上去很好，但或许以后她会有些麻烦。”  
　　“都是我的错……”斑含糊地说。  
　　他低头看着她，她黑色的头发混了一簇深蓝色，她是如此娇小。他忍不住垂泪。因为他的过错，他的女儿将活在痛苦之中。她明明是无辜的。她不该受到惩罚。他抱着她小小的身体，托着她的头，将她抱得更紧。  
　　“对不起……”他对她轻声说，“我很抱歉发生这些事。我不该说你是可怕的东西，我不该没有好好照顾你，我不该在你没准备好之前就逼着你出生……”  
　　“斑，别责怪自己。”柱间说。  
　　“但我还是……”  
　　“她很健康，开心点吧。就算有什么问题，我们也会帮她解决的。””  
　　“是啊……我们现在正式成为父母了。”  
　　“我们得给她起个名字。斑妈妈，你觉得呢？”  
　　斑抱着他的女儿，无视了那个恼人的昵称。他靠在柱间身上看着她，脸皱成一团。她还拉着他的一缕头发，另一只手则伸出来想要抓住点什么。他小心翼翼地把手指伸向那个小小的拳头。她立刻抓住它，开始吮吸起来。他冲着她微笑。她在他怀里放松了，一幅十分满足的模样。他目不转睛地盯着她的脸。  
　　“泉。我想叫她泉。”  
　　柱间微笑着抱住他的爱人：“棒极了。”  
　　“泉，原谅你讨人厌的妈妈。”斑告诉她，他用鼻子蹭了蹭她的脸颊，“我保证我会一直保护你。我不会再犯这种愚蠢的错误了。”  
　　“她会原谅你的。她还那么小，根本不知道什么是恨，你就别担心了。”  
　　“我想我们最好把这个消息告诉其他人？”  
　　“当然了。”  
　　话音刚落，房门猛地滑开了，泉奈冲了进来。扉间和水户在他身后的走廊里耐心地等待。  
　　“我听到了哭声！”他大叫起来，“男孩还是女孩？快告诉我！这悬念我再忍不下去了！”  
　　“泉奈，是个女孩。”斑回答。  
　　泉奈冲过去，跪在他哥哥身边，看着他的侄女。泉奈轻轻弹了弹泉的脸颊，笑开了花。她避开了她叔叔的手指，把她的脸埋进了她母亲的怀里。她的反应让泉奈小小地唔了一声。  
　　“她好可爱！虽然有点黏黏的，不过好可爱！”泉奈说，“她叫什么名字？”  
　　“泉。”  
　　“泉？好棒！”他笑着说，“在‘最喜欢的叔叔’方面，我已经领先一步了！她的名字随我！扉间，我赢了！”  
　　“我才不在乎那个呢。”扉间面无表情地说，“我才不会和你争这种小事。”  
　　泉奈狠狠瞪了扉间一眼，然后转身面向斑：“我能抱抱她吗？”  
　　“还请对她温柔一点。”他一边说，一边缓缓地将他的女儿递给她叔叔。  
　　她刚被抱进他怀里便开始嘟哝，泉奈皱了皱眉：“我做错什么了吗？”  
　　“我想是因为她跟她妈妈最熟悉，所以被其他人抱在怀里会让她有些别扭。”柱间猜测着说。  
　　“没关系的，小泉泉。奈奈叔叔不会伤害你的。”他轻拂她的头发，体贴地说，“你扉扉叔叔是个坏蛋，所以你长大了不要听他的话。好不好？”  
　　“喂！”扉间愤慨地呵斥。  
　　“他一定只是说笑而已，扉间大人。”水户咯咯笑着说，她靠近泉奈，偷偷看着孩子，“她太可爱了！我希望她长大后能和她的父母一样出色。”  
　　“水户？”柱间犹豫地开口。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我最近一直在想……”  
　　“然后？”  
　　“虽然我得先得到斑的允许，不过……”  
　　“柱间，说吧。”  
　　“你愿意成为泉的干妈吗？”  
　　斑呆呆地看着柱间，猛地坐起来，随即便因为挥之不去的疼痛而颤了颤：“什么！？我从来没同意过那种事！”  
　　“所以我才说我得先得到你的允许。”柱间默默地回答，为了避免斑向他扔出拳头的可能性，他往后退了退，“我们在一起的这几周证明了我可以信任她。她甚至帮我们找到了你，而且她也赞同我们的关系。我认为她应该得到些回报。因为这件事，我们基本上把她和漩涡一族的荣誉都毁于一旦了。”  
　　“我很荣幸。”水户回答，“我很荣幸能成为千手和宇智波一族继承人的干妈。当然，如果斑大人也同意的话，我很乐意。”  
　　斑看着水户真诚的表情陷入了沉默。他的目光转向了泉奈怀里的女儿。当她抓住泉奈的手指时，他的脸皱成了一团。他叹口气，重新看向水户。  
　　“好吧。”斑说，“我可以接受。但你要知道，如果你做了任何伤害她的事，我保证你不会见到第二天的太阳，我才不管你是不是什么公主。”  
　　“你的警告我确实收到了。”水户回答，“斑大人，现在你跟小泉都安全了，你能告诉我们掳走你的人是谁吗？”  
　　“我也不完全肯定那玩意究竟是谁。”斑把头靠在柱间的膝盖上，开始解释，“它说它是辉夜姬的希望，它称她为‘母亲’。他想要泉……因为他说她会拥有轮回眼。”  
　　“轮回眼！？”扉间震惊地叫起来，“六道仙人才有的神圣之眼？那种眼睛都好几百年没出现过了，是什么让它笃定这个孩子会有？”  
　　“他说我和柱间是仙人儿子的转世，他们两者的查克拉相结合就可以产生仙人的查克拉。因为我们是转世，所以我们也是这个世界上唯二可以生孩子的男人。它说辉夜的身体被封印在月球上，而只有轮回眼可以解除那个封印。我还没有完全理解所有的事，但那玩意想把泉用作复活辉夜的容器。”  
　　“简直疯了！”泉奈厉声说，“以为我们会允许它把她带走，还利用她去复活一个死去的女巫！”  
　　“我就是这么跟它说的。”  
　　“你知道，向你透露所有的信息对它而言并不是一个好主意。现在，如果它决定再次在这里露面，那它将会面对四个怒气冲冲的家人。”  
　　“没算上我吗？”水户好奇地问。  
　　“当然算上你了，水户公主。我是把扉间排除了。”泉奈打趣地说。  
　　“你个小……！”  
　　一声响亮的哭嚎传来，房间里除斑以外的所有人都抖了一下。泉突然大哭起来，显然这骤然紧绷的气氛和喧哗的吵闹让她心烦意乱。斑从泉奈手里接过，将她抱在怀里一次又一次地安抚，他在她耳边轻声哼唱。哭闹消失了，但她仍在啜泣。  
　　“看起来你已经完全适应了母亲的角色。”小百合说。  
　　“我没有问题的。但我不希望她叫我‘妈妈’。”斑纠正道，“我拒绝被那样称呼。”  
　　“但是斑妈妈听起来很棒！”柱间抱怨。  
　　“别那么叫我！简直就是侮辱！”  
　　“想想泉！你的名字有‘ma’这个音，她叫你‘妈妈’更容易些！”  
　　“绝对没有这回事！”  
　　“拜托！求你了？”  
　　“不！”  
　　旁观的其他几个人都默默地淌着汗。扉间默默地捂脸，他的兄长简直就像个小孩。  
　　“有时候我真的很想知道，他们两个是怎么相爱的。”扉间看着争吵的两人，面无表情地说。  
* * *  
　　几天后，斑和泉都得到了小百合的批准，开始自由外出。在等待孩子出生的时候，他们已经在斑的家里新建了一个房间。柱间希望房间是粉色的，可以用来炫耀她的可爱，但斑强烈反对，他希望房间是海蓝色的，可以以此表明她的血统。最后，因为做父母的无法作出一致的决定，泉奈将房间刷成了紫色。值得庆幸的是，柱间和斑都同意在房间里摆上中性的装饰和玩具。  
　　柱间最终留在了斑家里，而现在他们孩子出生了，他甚至打算搬进去。最初的几个晚上他们都累得精疲力尽，因为他们将泉的事放在首位，给她喂食、换衣，并每隔几个小时就抱抱她。幸运的是，这并不像他们两人最初以为的那样可怕，因为泉并不是一个特别挑剔的孩子，尤其是对斑而言。他们并没有花多少时间便适应了照顾女儿的日常，他们发现每过一天，他们就更爱女儿一点。  
　　然而，在女儿出生的一周后，他们的好心情再次毁于一旦。长老们发现了泉早产的事实，他们对她非常生气。没有人当她是两族的继承人，因为她是两个男人的女儿，是个私生子，而且她还是个女孩。他们告诉族长，她令人厌恶，她是两族的耻辱，如果他们想要一族接纳她作为族人，那就必须“考验”她的价值。当他们建议把她从他身边带走的时候，斑差点大开杀戒。他的杀气弥漫了整个房间，甚至导致其中一位长老昏倒。他立下誓言，如果他们中有任何一个人敢碰泉一下，或者试图把她带走，像对待小白鼠那样在她身上做实验，他都会毫不犹豫地杀掉他。柱间，通常他是一个宽宏大量的人，但他对这个建议非常愤怒，甚至支持了斑的决定，如果他们做了任何伤害他们女儿的事情，那么后果自负。  
　　最后，他们决定允许长老们发表意见，但不允许他们对泉奈的命运指手画脚。在他们把她当作自己人之前，她一定会向他们证明自己。斑向她发誓，总有一天，她会让他们自食其言。  
　　与长者相比，普通村民有的好奇，有的兴奋，但仍然对这个村里新添的孩子心存疑虑。为了能看到他的女儿，比以往更多的女人开始对斑围追堵截，尽管有些人怀疑他是不是被剖开过，但她们还是选择祝贺他顺利生产。他再次用须佐能乎把那些生物统统赶走。泉奈看着她妈妈把那群惊慌失措的女人吓走，咯咯直笑。柱间从火之国的一个偏远村庄里找来了一个人，他愿意祝福两个男人的婚姻。尽管其他人，尤其是长老们，可能不会承认这一事实，但这仍然是正式的婚姻。当柱间告诉他这个消息时，斑什么也没说。他只是露出了一个小小的微笑。相反，泉亲自表达了她妈妈的喜悦之情。她欢快地叫起来，把脚踢到空中，给了她父亲一个大大的没有牙齿的笑容。  
　　他们站在彼此的面前，穿着最好的和服，迎接着所有支持他们结合之人的注视，在此前他们根本不知道会有那么多人支持他们。令他们惊讶的是，其中还有相当多的千手和宇智波的族人。扉间和泉奈对那些人评头论足，以防他们只是为了大饱口福，而不是为了庆祝他们哥哥的婚礼。被扉间抱着的泉模仿了他们的动作。她眯起那双木色的眼睛，皱起了脸怒视着那些人。看着她可爱的表情，柱间暗自窃笑。  
　　“她瞪人的样子可真像你！”他狂笑着说，“我想我知道她究竟继承谁比较多了！”  
　　“我宁愿让她像我一样，也不愿她把她爸爸的傻给继承了。”斑说。  
　　柱间再次笑了，他把他的爱人拉到他温暖的拥抱中。他亲吻着斑，将他所有的爱都倾注到他的行动中。这一切都是从打水漂开始的。想想看吧，那么偶然的消遣居然能让他们与真爱之人结婚。他感谢所有的神祇，将斑带到了他的生命中。他赞美他们，居然允许了泉的存在。这是他们三个人崭新的开始，他将尽其所能地创造一个光明的未来。  
　　泉奈看着这对沉浸在一生中最幸福时刻的新婚夫妇，叹了口气。他为他的哥哥能找到这样的幸福，而真心实意地感到快乐。然后他低下头，盯着地面。他知道自己一辈子都不会那么幸运能拥有这样的幸福；他如此迫切地想要这样的爱。他隔着刘海偷看了一眼，他最喜欢的那个人正在跟水户说话。他最终还是明白了他对那个千手的感觉。不知怎的，扉间甚至没有尝试就无意识地偷偷溜进了泉奈的心。  
　　“抛花啦！”  
　　泉奈猛地抬头，看着一群女人扑向他哥哥随意扔出的花束。在飞向另一个方向之前，它在他们的双手之间蹦了两下。水户看着那束花从远方飞来，落到了扉间空出来的那只手上，而他的另一手抱着泉。女人惋惜着自己的运气，而扉间疑惑地看着她们沮丧的脸。  
　　“我是不是做了什么？”他问水户。  
　　她咯咯地笑起来：“哦，只是个愚蠢的传统项目而已，新娘，不现在该说是新郎，会把他的花抛进空中。接到花的就是下一个结婚的人。”  
　　“我都不知道我是不是应该激动或者该说震惊……”  
　　“你应该兴奋，扉间大人！婚姻是值得期待的，特别是当你爱着某人的时候。”水户说着靠近了扉间，他们的距离近得令泉奈不喜，“话说回来，你之前说你单身，你确定没对我撒谎？”  
　　“我没撒谎。为什么这么问？”  
　　“我只是觉得我很难相信一个像你这样英俊、强大、睿智的人会没有爱人。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“或许我该趁此机会抓住你。让你这样的战利品溜走就太遗憾了。”  
　　“水户……？”  
　　泉奈看到了一片红色，这肯定不是他看到的水户头发的颜色。他根本来不及思考，就冲到两人身边，强行推开了水户。当她看到泉奈周身围绕的怒气时，她震惊了。  
　　“闪开！他是我的！”  
　　当泉奈意识到他大声喊出的是什么的时候，他眨了眨眼。他猛地捂住脸，咒骂自己大嘴巴和暴脾气。他透过指缝看到水户露出一个了然的微笑。  
　　“我就知道。”她说，“我之前就在怀疑，现在真相大白了。泉奈大人，你喜欢扉间，对不对？”  
　　泉奈瞪着她：“你这个狼狈为奸的女巫……”  
　　“泉奈？”  
　　泉奈迟疑地转身，发现扉间正犹豫不决地看着他。整个现场安静极了，他们都屏息等着事态的发展。泉向着他微笑，然后冲扉间点点头，仿佛鼓励他向那个白毛表白。泉奈叹了口气，他的头垂得更低了。  
　　“我……我不知道我接下来可能会说的话会让你产生什么想法，我也不知道怎么说才能让你对我有意。但是……你确实对我很重要。你是个固执的混蛋，但最后连你的这一点也让我喜欢。我也不知道我是怎么喜欢上你的，也不知道我为什么会喜欢你，但你让我对你有感觉了。我想，我想说的是……”  
　　他深吸一口气，望进那对令他爱慕的红瞳。  
　　“我不想再跟你打来打去了。如果今后你再也不想看到我，我会接受那个结果，但是我还是得说出来。我……我爱你，千手扉间。”  
　　扉间的表情是一片茫然。他一言不发。他只是将泉和花束递给了泉奈，然后便沉默地离开了。泉奈咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己情绪爆发。他早就应该知道扉间会是反应了。想东想西也只是徒劳。他微微地颤抖，紧紧地抱住了泉。  
　　“泉奈，给他一点时间。”他听到柱间如此说着将手放在了他的肩上，“一旦他考虑好了，他就会答复你。他一向如此。”  
　　“我想我已经知道他的答案会是什么了。”  
　　“啊啊！”泉咂嘴，摇着头用力拽着泉奈的和服，“啊啊！”  
　　“小泉，谢谢你安慰我。”泉奈说，他感到自己的心情稍微轻松了一点，“但我想你扉扉叔叔和奈奈叔叔只会是敌人了。”  
　　泉撅起嘴。她有很多东西要学。她还要和她的新婚父母一起经历许多许多。但幸运的是，在她的一生当中，她会拥有一个充满爱的家永远支持着她。  
　　她会永远幸福快乐。


	10. 尾声

　　柱间在木叶的街道上漫步，他和斑的手交织在一起，他心满意足地吐出一口气。村民们总算不再扯着一脸不赞成的表情，怒气冲冲地瞪他们了。他们的努力有了很大回报，他们重新获得了普通村民和忍者氏族的尊敬。虽然他们两族的长老仍然又臭又硬，但是其余族人都已经接受甚至同意了他们的两个氏族之间的同盟。他们已经成婚快四年了，千手和宇智波之间的敌意大大地减少了。两个氏族也开始齐头并进。  
　　当他们看到三张熟悉的面孔时，两人停下了脚步。他们的女儿正拉着她两个叔叔的手臂，荡着秋千，那两个男人则一边走，一边拽紧了她。在婚礼事件之后，泉奈和扉间也有了很大进展。在泉奈对他曾经的敌人告白之后，扉间也承认了自己对那个宇智波有着矛盾的感觉。但千手天性固执，他拒绝与泉奈有更进一步的交往。在他的哥哥和新哥夫的鼓励下，泉奈决定就算不惜一切代价，也要赢得扉间的心。最终，在他的死缠烂打之下，扉间接受了他，而且很快他就不再否认他对那个宇智波的感觉了。第二年，这两人便走到了一起，而且最近还结婚了。  
　　泉看到了自己的父母，停下了摇摆。她松开叔叔的手臂，向她的父母走去。她刚走近，便一把抱住了她母亲的腿。  
　　“嗨，妈妈！”她高兴地说。  
　　他冲着他的宝贝女儿微笑。泉第一次说话叫的人便是他，他当时几乎兴奋地晕过去。她叫他“妈妈”。尽管他曾试试着教她叫他“父亲”，但无论他怎么努力，她都左耳进右耳出。泉一直称他为“妈妈”，在这样称呼了他三年之后，他无奈地接受了。这个头衔如今已不再令他困扰；事实上，听到她这么叫他，他很高兴。  
　　“你在这里，我好高兴！”她蹦蹦跳跳地欢呼，“我的弟弟妹妹来了吗？”  
　　“没有，泉。还要再等5个月。”斑蹲下身说。  
　　“哦！”她把脸贴在斑的大肚子上，“宝贝，快快长大吧！我想见你！”  
　　泉的天真活泼总是让柱间哈哈大笑。他想起斑发现自己再次怀孕时的情景，暗自抖了抖。斑曾向他明确表示过，就算泉的出生是一件幸事，而且再要一个孩子也会是件很棒的事，但他真的不想再享受一次怀孕的“快乐”了。如果柱间想再要一个孩子，那下次就由柱间来生。不幸的是，那一晚……他们有点“着急”，几周之后，斑开始晨吐。斑非常生气，他对着柱间一个火遁，而那个术几乎把他自己的房子烧成灰烬。泉担心她的母亲是不是快死了，斑不得不跟她解释说她很快就会有一个弟弟或者妹妹了。然后，她欢呼起来，开始滔滔不绝地说起她将会和新弟弟或新妹妹在一起做什么事。  
　　“妈妈，你真的越来越胖了。”  
　　“我知道。”斑嘟哝着向柱间甩了几把眼刀。  
　　“嘿，不管你有没有大肚子，我们都一样爱你。”柱间快活地回答。  
　　斑一拳打到柱间脸上，柱间只觉得眼冒金星。当他失意体前屈时，斑冲他大叫起来，泉则担心地弯着腰看他。扉间见到笨兄长的滑稽动作，不由捂住了脸，而泉奈则流着汗看他。当他愤怒的丈夫骂个不停的时候，柱间笑了起来。即使是发怒的时候，斑在他眼中也仍然那么可爱。  
　　“嗯嗯。我也爱你，斑。”  
* * *  
　　他们两人坐在南贺川边上，抬头仰望满月，樱花飘落在他们身上。柱间把斑拉到自己怀里，双臂拥着他的爱人。斑把手放在他的肚子上，一边微笑，一边轻轻抚摸。  
　　“我还是在生你的气。”他说，“但同时我也很高兴。”  
　　“你希望这次会是个男孩？”柱间问。  
　　“是的；不过就算还是个女孩，我也不会介意。但我实在不喜欢我现在的体型。我怀泉的时候可没这么胖。我本应该不会再吐了，但事实是我现在还在晨吐。”  
　　“一切都会好的。一定会。”柱间说着，然后松开斑，扶着他起身，“我想我们该回去了。如果你不在泉身边，她会睡不着的。”  
　“好吧。但回去之前，看在老交情的分上，我们再来一次。”  
　　柱间看着斑把石头扔进空中，然后又接住，困惑地眨了眨眼。他摆好了准备扔的姿势。柱间笑起来，捡起一块合适的石头。两个男人完全同步地扔出了石头。石头一起跳过了南贺川。他们抵达了对岸，彼此依偎。以前，这些石头分别位于河的两岸。现在，他们终于在同一边靠岸了。  
　　比目连枝。


End file.
